Finding Rhythm
by muzkbox
Summary: **Sequel to 'Fulfilling Duties'.** The war is over but peace has yet to find one particular couple still on the run. Can two people weathered by war find their rhythm and happiness in their new life? **A/U story & rated 'M' for a reason
1. Prologue

**A/N- Wow, so the characters of Harry Potter don't belong to me…go figure.**

**Hello there! It's been a little bit hasn't it? I hope you can forgive me for the wait but I'm back to writing and the sequel is coming along nicely. **

**So this is the sequel to 'Fulfilling Duties' so if you haven't read that one, I'm afraid you will be a bit lost in this story.**

**This story is rated 'M' for mature content; language, violence, sexual situations...ect. So yes, it's rated 'M' for a reason.**

**My Beta, **_**Monkeywand**_**, is a rock star!**

**I do hope you enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0**

**9th of May, 1998**

"Pissing hell!"

The tall Auror shoved everything off of his desk before kicking his chair over.

"That pain in the arse _bitch _of a witch!"

Rolls of parchment, case files quills and inkwells flew everywhere as Auror Ceslav Truth vented his bubbling anger.

Tearing off his brown cloak, Truth paced like a caged animal in his small office as his square jaw clenched and relaxed with every manic step.

The ambitious Auror had just gotten back from a disastrous tête-à-tête with the bint of the Golden Trio.

Ceslav had thought that if he questioned Granger when she least expected it, he would have been able to trick her into slipping up. Interrupting her in the cemetery while she was grieving for her friend seemed like the perfect albeit uncouth time to strike.

"I was so close!"

A combination of intimidation and tricking the princess into thinking he knew more than he actually did was his plan of attack. It had worked countless times before on countless others but somehow, somewhere in the conversation he had slipped and inadvertently gave the reigns to Granger.

The thought made his stomach churn as his piercing blue eyes narrowed.

She had made him look like he was fresh out of Auror training and not the seasoned vet expecting the title 'Head Auror'.

He paced to and fro several times until he heard glass crunch under his foot. Stepping off of whatever had just broken, Ceslav looked down and felt his heart clench within his chest.

On the ground, among the rolls of parchments and quills was one of his most prized possessions.

Bending over, Truth quickly picked up a small black picture frame containing the only picture he had of the only person who ever really meant anything in his life; his baby sister.

Casting a quick _reparo_ charm, Truth's sharp eyes roved the picture for any signs of damage. Satisfied with what he saw -or didn't see- Truth set the black and white picture of his sister making cookies and smiling at the camera on his desk.

"I miss you, Lyla." His face twisted with determination, "And I will get him."

Sticking out his right hand, Truth summoned Snape's case file. Opening the rather thick folder, he studied the time stamps on Snape's wand once more.

"I'm _so _close..."

He knew Hermione Granger was behind Snape's escape and felt it in the pit of his stomach that the witch was either harboring the dark wizard or knew where he was. All he needed was something- anything to connect her to him.

"Whatever I find... It has to be concrete. That bitch is part of an almost saintly trio."

"Who's a bitch?"

Truth turned quickly to see his friend, Craig waltz into his office and take in the state of it.

"Bloody hell, who ranshacked your office, Truth?" The Scotsman smirked as he leaned against the door frame, "Awe, let me guessh. You had another one of your tantrums."

"Fuck you, you skirt wearing bastard!" Ceslav closed the file and slammed it on his desk.

Craig just laughed, "Calm down you little Russian prick."

"I can't," Truth spat as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And I'm only half Russian, MacCallahan."

"But you're one hundred pershent prick?"

Truth just glowered, "Do you know how close I was to getting the information I needed to catch Snape? That little Granger brat was panicking, I could see it!"

"Sho what happened?"

"I DON'T KNOW," he shouted at his longtime friend before taking a steady breath and continuing in a slightly calmer tone, "Somehow... She called my bluff! I was so close, and then it was gone, like that," he snapped his fingers, "Stupid cow."

Craig let loose mighty bursts of laughter before speaking again. "Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist, my friend! You know, for a grown man about to be the head of the Auror department, you have a tendency to whine like a ten year old lass who's just lost her favorite doll!"

Gritting his teeth, Truth hissed, "My first order of business once I become Head Auror, MacCallahan, will be to demote you to desk duty. Or worse, dealing with the incompetent little twits that sign up for Auror training."

The smirking Scotsman just shrugged. "Do me the favor. It would be loads better than the shite I'm dealing with now. Over fifty Death Eaters unaccounted for and what am I shtuck with? I'm running my arse all over the countryside, tracking down the wee devils that got day passes from St. Mungos and haven't reported back!"

Ceslav chuckled at his friend's animated annoyance.

"Tell me why- in the name of all thingsh magical -would the Ministry allow healersh to hand out day passes?"

"Many people in the hospital want to pay their respects to fallen friends or have family of their own to bury." Truth spoke quietly as he looked down at the messy office floor.

Un-phased, Craig said, "Fair point, but why not monitor the little buggersh better. Patients have been trading them about for medication. I'm serious, Ceslav, it's practically a drug ring at that place and I have to deal with it!" MacCallahan shook his head, "Not to mention the fact that now I have three barmy bastardsh to find and bring back to the hospital that were never issued passes in the first place."

Truth openly laughed at that.

"Cooky buggersh are probably running starkersh through the glen, trying to marry themselves to goats or having in depth conversationsh with trees."

That had Truth tearing up he was laughing so hard. "If running naked about the countryside is a sure sign of insanity, we'd have been locked up years ago, my friend."

"Yes, but we were young, dumb, chasing two equally naked witches and high off of sheveral hallucinogenic potionsh, if I'm not mistaken." Craig pushed himself off the door frame, "That's what you need, Truth."

"What, several hallucinogenic potions?"

"No-well yes- but more than that, you need to go chasing after a naked witch. How is that shweet little crumpet you snagged last week?"

Ceslav leaned against his desk, "Who, that healer? Fine, I guess."

"Have you slipped her your sausage yet?"

"Bloody hell, Craig!"

"I believe that's a no. Go on and pound her into the headboard a few times to vent some of your frushtrations, friend. I know I'm always more relaxed and focushed after a nice fuck."

"You're touched, MacCallahan!"

"Hopefully not as touched as the crazies I'm searching for." With a half arsed salute, Craig left his friend's office. "Have healer what's-her-name walking funny for me, Truth!"

"Piss off, Craig!" Truth corrected his chair and opened Snape's case file again even as he continued to snigger.

**0o0o0o0**

"No,"

In a quaint cottage on the outskirts of Bristol, a statuesque brunette turned from her full-length mirror and re-entered her closet.

After a moment, the hazel-eyed witch reappeared wearing a different outfit. "What about this one?"

Her reflection rolled her eyes and said, "Now that just screams desperate, doesn't it. Try again."

Tara Vista huffed in annoyance as she entered her closet again. Shedding her crimson skin-tight Acromantula cocktail dress, the witch opted for a smart chocolate pencil skirt and form-fitting cream colored blouse.

"Right, you sodding piece of furniture, if you don't like this outfit, I will chuck you out the window." Tara walked back into her bedroom and surveyed herself in the mirror.

Her reflection tisked, "Now don't go blaming me, love. If you didn't want my input, you should have silenced me."

"Yes, yes," the witch rolled her eyes, "so what do you think?"

"I think it's boring."

Tara jumped at the answer that did not come from her mirror. Turning to see one of her good friends walking into her room, the witch sighed, "Bloody hell, Patty, you scared me!"

"How, you knew I was poppin' by. That's why your wards are down." The rubenesque blonde sauntered in and sat herself on the edge of Tara's bed before commenting further on her outfit. "You look like you are about to go to one of those healer conferences, not a date."

Eyeing Patty's generous bust practically spilling out of her blue velvet corset and taking in her tight black mini skirt and matching blue velvet knee-high stiletto boots, Tara just shook her head. "And you look like you're about to go to the Knockturn Alley red light district, Patty."

The blonde pushed up her bosoms and flipped her hair, "If all goes well with Bruno tonight, love, I won't be wearing these for long."

"Merlin, Patty, could you at least feign modesty?" Tara turned back to her reflection and smoothed her hair down.

Patty stood and moved next to her friend; checking out her own hair in the mirror. "I've already played the bashful, modest witch. Tonight, Bruno's getting the forward, sexually deviant bitch."

Laughing, the brunette asked, "And you think that's the best route to go, what with this being your first date and all?"

"It's coming out sooner or later," Patty shrugged, "best not let the man live under the illusion for long." Apparently satisfied with her appearance, the blonde turned to her friend. "Speaking of, isn't this date number three for you and Auror Truth?"

"This is the second date," Tara turned and left her room.

Patty followed her down the short hallway before turning into the kitchen, "And you haven't...?"

"No," the brunette rolled her eyes, "Not everyone is as...forthright as you."

"Watch it," Patty warned before continuing. "Why haven't you? He's quite a catch."

Tara shrugged as she searched through her cupboards, "I don't know… he's a bit intense and blatantly obsessed with his job." Finding the phial she was looking for, Vista pulled it from her stores and handed it to her friend.

"Well so are you," Patty pointed out before uncorking the phial and downing the liquid.

"Yes, but…I don't know, there is just something a bit off about him. But I got chastised just last night for being too quick to judge by my father; hence me agreeing to another date with Truth."

Handing the glass vile back, the blonde nodded and smiled, "Thanks again for the preventative contraception potion."

"Don't mention it," the brunette leaned against the counter, "I'd rather you borrow some of mine than end up like some of the patients I treat." She shook her head, "Just this evening I dealt with a young witch that was scared out of her wits. And she's been through so much," Tara closed her eyes and sighed, "And the father... I cannot believe who the father is."

"Ooo, who?" Patty was always ready to gossip.

Tara looked at her friend for a long moment before saying, "If I tell you, you have to give an oath promising me that you won't tell a soul."

Patty pulled her wand from her boot and absently gave an oath. Putting her wand back in its holding place, the blonde reminded her friend, "I work at St. Mungo's too, we're bound by the same oaths but it's not against any rules to gossip within the community."

"I know, I know but this is _big _and it can't go any further than this room."

"Well I've just given you an oath, love," Patty said with excited exasperation.

"I know... just..." Tara took a deep breath before letting her words rush out of her mouth, "The girl got pregnant by Snape!"

Patty blinked once,

Twice.

Three times.

By the forth blink, Tara spoke again, "Say something, O'Tool!"

The blonde shook herself from her shock before asking, "Uh, did I hear you right? Did you just say Snape impregnated a girl?"

Tara nodded, "Yes, a young girl...who's been through a lot, and I do mean a _lot_."

"You know her?"

"Know of her. You do too."

The blonde stared at her friend for a long moment before asking again, "Snape?"

"Yes,"

"_The _Severus Snape?"

"Yes,"

"The same Severus Snape that was You-Know-Who's right hand? The same Severus Snape that I treated and who escaped?"

"Yes, yes and _yes_! How many Snapes do you know, Patty? It's not like we're talking about John Smith, Elizabeth Jones...or some other name that a hundred other people have!"

"Yes," a distinctly male voice filled the small kitchen, making both witches jump.

Ceslav Truth entered the kitchen, looking suspiciously between both witches. "That is a rare, somewhat odd name. I certainly can only think of one person with such a name, which makes me wonder just what you two beautiful woman are talking about."

Tara's stomach twisted as tendrils of anxious dread gripped her.

_Oh gods, just how much did Truth hear?_

Tara swallowed hard before plastering on a nervous Smile. "Ceslav, you're here." The brunette eyed Patty before looking back at the tall Auror, "Is it that time already?"

Truth looked from one witch to the other with narrowed eyes before smiling, "I thought we had agreed upon going to dinner at nine o'clock. Was I mistaken?"

Grasping tightly onto that question to lead her far away from the predicament with which she found herself, Tara answered a little too quickly and forcefully for her own liking. "No!" She internally berated herself before saying more calmly, ''No, not at all. I was just surprised that you were here. I must have forgotten to raise my wards once Patty came in." She stepped past her aforementioned friend to give Truth a light kiss on his cheek.

Ceslav eyed his date and then her friend. "Is this to be a double date? Are we waiting for Miss O'Tool's date?"

At that, Patty jumped and then giggled, "Oh, no, I was just leaving," She slid passed Tara and Ceslav, "You two have a wonderful time. Tara, we'll talk later, yeah?" with that, Patty hightailed it to the front door.

"You as well," Tara watched her friend go; releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

The witch was relieved that she had just narrowly averted a monumental shit-storm but she was incredibly disappointed in herself for putting herself in such a position to begin with.

_I knew Truth was on his way over. I shouldn't have even brought it up._

With a smile coming easier to her, the witch spoke up, "Alright, how about that dinner?" As she turned her eyes up to Ceslav, she knew immediately that she had been too quick to think she was in the clear.

"Gladly, but first I would like clarification on what you and your friend were talking about."

Tara tried to pull away from Truth but winced when his hand gripped her upper arm painfully tight. "Ah...C-Ceslav, you're hurting me!"

"I know," The look in his eyes was frightening.

Tara fumbled for her wand up her left blouse sleeve, truly fearing for her life but Ceslav was too quick and slapped her wand out of her hand. It clattered to the floor and rolled down the rest of the short hallway to rest under the couch in her living room.

"Pulling your wand on an Auror?" Truth gritted his teeth as he roughly pulled Tara into her room and tossed her onto her bed before he chuckled. "For shame Tara, all I did was ask a question."

"All," Righting herself on her bed, the brunette witch huffed with irritation, "Tack on breaking and entering, eavesdropping and borderline assault then maybe I'll agree with your statement… Get out!"

"I'm hurt." Truth straitened his robes, "You wanted to accompany me to dinner not three minutes ago."

"That was before your crazy popped out to say 'hello'!" The way the Auror laughed at her words made Tara cringe.

"Now _that _hurt." His smile turned into a sneer as he stepped toward the witch's bed. "Who exactly would believe your very imaginative list of complaints, Tara? You were expecting me so breaking and entering doesn't have a leg to stand on. Eavesdropping isn't a crime and as far as assault...well, some witches like it rough." With a crazed look in his bright blue eyes and amusement in his voice, Truth stated matter-of-factly, "I'm a high-ranking Auror with a spotless record and I'm in line to get the Head Auror post. I could do anything to you and no one would so much as bat an eye at your 'accusations'."

"Ceslav," Tara moved to sit in a tight ball at the head of the bed, in the furthest corner from the wizard. "You. Make. Me. Sick! Leave now!" She had already tried to apparate away but inwardly cursed when she realized that of all of her wards that she had lowered, her apparition wards were not one of them.

"Tell me why you were talking about Snape?" The Auror started taking slow, purposeful steps towards the witch.

Tara began scooting to the other side of the bed in an attempt keep a sizable distance between Truth and herself, "No..."

"Interesting, Tara, are you a Snape sympathizer?" Ceslav warned, "I'd hate to arrest you for withholding information."

"NO, I'm not a Snape sympathizer; I'm just not a fan of you!" Grabbing one of her pillows, Vista threw it at the wizard's face as she jumped off her bed and ran for the door; trying to get to her wand.

As soon as she got into the hallway, she was slammed face-first into the opposite wall. She didn't need to have her Healer's degree to know that she now had a broken nose.

"I'm so sorry, Tara." Ceslav turned her around and brushed away her brown locks from her bloody face, "If you weren't so hell-bent on opposing me, this wouldn't have happened." Truth pulled out his wand and pointed it at the witch's face, "_Episkey_."

The pain she felt as her nose fixed itself made the witch slide down the wall to sit on the floor. "You bastard, you broke my nose!"

"And I've rectified it so we're square," Truth said as he squatted down in front of Tara.

Vista glared daggers at the Auror, "Square, we're not square!" In a rage, the witch fisted her right hand and landed a sizable blow to the bridge of Truth's nose. She immediately recoiled and shook her now very sore hand before hissing; "_Now _we're square!"

Getting to her feet, Tara made it all of five feet before her whole body went rigid and she fell like a stone to the floor. She heard Truth fix his own nose and heard him get up and walk toward her. She wasn't all that far from her hidden wand but in a body bind, she might as well have been a mile away.

"You stubborn bitch," Truths words were a perfect mixture of annoyance and amusement.

Frozen, Tara could do nothing as Truth turned her right side up on the floor. She wanted to slap his hands away as he squatted down over her and cupped her cheek.

"You know, witch, we could be very good together. You are intelligent and incredibly attractive…fiery," he sighed, "What I'm saying is this," he motioned between them, "It isn't personal. You see, I heard you speak of pregnancy and Snape. Deductive reasoning being what it is, I assume you were talking of a witch being impregnated by Snape. If that's the case and you know the witch's name, that means you are withholding important information that could very well lead to Snape's capture. I know he has an accomplice, all I need from you is a name."

The prone witch watched Truth as he stood up and surveyed her. She watched as he seemed to be debating with himself about something before he raised his wand and gave it a twirl. She felt ropes encircle her as her body went slack. She could move; albeit limitedly due to the ropes. "Merlin, let me go!"

"What's the witch's name, Tara?"

"Fuck you!"

"Such language unbecoming of the daughter of one of the high ranking Wizengamot officials. Your father is Benjamin Osvaldo Vista, correct? What would dear old Ben O. Vista think?"

"That you are going to be stripped of your wand once I get free of this, Ceslav!"

He smirked, "Your cooperation would be much appreciated."

"If you want to pry, Truth, than get a subpoena because I'm not telling you anything!"

"I really don't want to bring out the veritaserum," Truth tucked his hand into his robes and brought out a small phial of clear liquid, "but I will if I have to."

The witch's eyes went wide and she began to struggle in earnest against her bindings, "You can't, Ceslav!"

"I can,"

"No, I mean you can't use veritaserum on me!" Tara shouted anxiously as she fought against the ropes, "I am bound by very ancient, very strong oaths! Oaths put in place to protect my patients! The only thing veritaserum will accomplish is driving me mad!"

And from what she knew of ancient oaths meeting potent truth serum, the warring effects would indeed tear her apart mentally and send her straight to the St. Mungos psych ward.

That seemed to give the tall Auror pause, if only briefly. "But I am in search of a dangerous fugitive. My reason takes precedents." He bent down and uncorked the small vial. "It will void your oath."

Tara squirmed as she screamed, "No Ceslav, _Ceslav_...TRUTH!" When the Auror paused again, the witch asked as she panted, "How can you be so sure!"

"I'm not, but I _am_ sure I willget what I want," Truth said simply.

The wizard's eyes got that crazed look again as he grabbed a fistful of the witch's hair and attempted to pour the serum into her mouth.

Clamping her mouth shut, Vista battled to keep the clear liquid away from her. The battle waged on for an undetermined amount of time but somehow, Tara managed to bat away the vial and bite Ceslav's hand.

"OUCH," the Auror dealt a forceful backhand to the witch's cheek before inspecting the vile. Most of the serum was evaporating off of the floor but there were still a few drops to work with.

"How in the hell can you do this," Vista cried as she tried to find a way out of this predicament. "Y-you said that we could be good together! If you stop this...if you-if you just let me go, I'll go with you to the Ministry," Tara tried to catch her breath, "I'll stay with you while you file for a subpoena. I won't say a word about this."

"Do you think I was born yesterday, witch?" Truth chuckled, "You'll fight me the moment we make it into the Ministry."

"I WON'T!"

Eying the small amount of serum in the smile vile, Truth asked, "Do you know how long it takes to get a subpoena drafted and signed by all the right people?" He turned to the witch, "At least six hours. The fact that you just treated Snape's most likely accomplice just a few hours ago… there is an excellent chance that Snape is still in the country. I can't wait another six hours and risk the very real possibility that he will be long gone by then."

"You WANKER! You wouldn't have a damn lead if it wasn't for me! How can you sit here and entertain the possibility of me losing my mind for a stupid case-"

"THIS IS NOT 'A STUPID CASE'!" Truth shouted back vehemently. "This is Severus _fucking_ Snape! Now, the most wanted, most powerful and most hated wizard in the entire wizarding world! He is a ruthless mass murderer and he will _not_ get out of this country if I can help it!" He took a calming breath, "And thanks to you, I can help it."

Tara watched with growing fear as Ceslav pointed his wand to her. Vista asked in a broken and defeated voice, "How do you plan on explaining how you got this information?"

Truth seemed to consider her question. "I will simply say that you wanted to help with my investigation, regardless of the consequences you faced," he said after a time. "I'm going to put you in a body bind so I can give you the serum."

Before he executed the spell, Tara spoke quietly, "You still might not get what you want, Ceslav. If my oaths war with the serum, I might go mad before I can answer your question; nullifying this sick and criminal action." The healer hissed through gritted teeth, "I hope you don't get a damn thing, you abhorrent monster!"

Freezing, the healer, Truth shook his head, "I'm not the monster. Can't you see, I'm trying to catch the monster before he escapes." The Auror scratched the stubble on his square jaw before seemingly talking to himself, "I'll explain it away as devotion." After a moment, he nodded, "I'll say you were devoted to...justice, me... it doesn't matter, I'll navigate those waters in due course."

Vista's frozen form stared up at him while a single tear slipped from her unblinking eye.

Truth sighed, "I wish it didn't get to this point, Tara, I really do," He tipped the vile and let the small amount of truth serum drip into the witch's mouth. "But this is a chance I'm willing to take,"

Ending the charm keeping the witch paralyzed, Ceslav cupped her cheek and asked the only question he cared to know the answer to, "What is the name of the witch Severus Snape impregnated?"

Tara went limp as calm washed over her. She could feel the urge to answer Ceslav truthfully and was just about to open her mouth when, all of the sudden, an overwhelming urge to stay silent tore through her. And it wasn't just figuratively; Vista felt the physical pain of her oath rising up to combat the serum and screamed her discomfort as she shrunk into the fetal position.

"Tara Vista, answer my question!"

The urge to comply rose up again only to be battered down by her Healer's oath.

"AAAHHH!"

The Auror gripped the writhing witch and pinned her to the ground, "ANSWER ME!"

The brunette felt helpless as a war waged within her. She felt as if she was being torn apart and one of her last conscious thoughts was hoping that she would die just to be rid of the pain.

"TARA!"

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" Tara screamed before trying in vain to catch her breath. Her lips seemed to move of their own volition, "Hermione Granger is the witch pregnant with Severus Snape's child."

"I knew it," Truth crowed, "I knew that bitch was in on it!"

Through her tears, Tara saw the man next to her laugh but she didn't know why. Due to the unimaginable pain tearing away at her, she didn't know much. As she curled in on herself again, the witch began to mumble nonsense.

"Well I suppose I should do something about you then, as a thank you and all that," the Auror sighed as he stared down at the babbling witch. "I'm sorry, but it looks like you were right. St. Mungo's it is then."

Tara startled when the man picked her up. She emitted a mouse-like squeak as the world spun around and her surroundings changed. The tall man put her on the ground of a very bright room and began shouting words to someone.

"You, there, this witch needs urgent assistance!"

Endlessly chattering on to herself as pain bubbled within her, Healer Vista's eyes drooped and everything faded away.

Seeing that Tara was being tended to, Ceslav apparated away; unnoticed by the frenzied staff. He popped into being again within the Ministry's apparition bay. A twisted smile found its way onto his face as he pulled his wand. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

A great white shark spouted from his wand tip.

The Auror watched it swim through the air, on its way to find the Minister as he spoke aloud, "You are as good as mine now, Snape; you and your fucking witch."

**0o0o0o0**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**More is on the way.**


	2. Isolation

**A/N- Wow, so the characters of Harry Potter don't belong to me…go figure.**

**Thank you to everyone reading!**

**Endless thanks to my Beta, **_**Monkeywand**_**!**

**To everyone writing reviews, I read and appreciate each and every one of them…they make me smile!**

**Now, let me just clear up the fact that the prologue of this story contained events that happened between chapters 18 and 19 of 'Fulfilling Duties'.**

**Alright, now this chapter actually has Hermione and Severus (yay) so I hope you enjoy.**

**0o0o0o0**

**Monday, 18th of May, 1998**

"Where are you going," Hermione asked from her spot on the couch.

Snape walked briskly to the front door of the suite as he answered, "I'm going out."

"Out... as in out of this hotel room? Into the city?" The witch dis-guarded the book she was reading and stood, "I'm going with you."

Seeing the spark of excitement in the young witch's doe-eyes, Severus cursed himself for not waiting until she was napping to leave the room like he had a few days prior. "You can't, Hermione-"

"Like hell I can't," she huffed as the excitement slowly left her eyes and she frowned at the wizard.

Purposely making his deep voice as velvety as possible, Severus said, "Hermione, we've talked about this. It is not safe for either of us out in public but even more so for you. If danger arises, you cannot apparate to safety."

"And what about you," the witch argued. "You look exactly like your wanted photo! The only difference is your hair!" As if to further her point, she moved to the desk in the spacious living room and pulled out the latest news article. Turning to the page that their pictures were on, Hermione pointed to herself and then to her picture, "I look nothing like that anymore!"

Severus eyed the wanted photo of Hermione and then looked at the woman before him. She no longer had long bushy hair -opting to keep her short pixie cut- and her slender form was swollen with their growing child.

Smiling slightly, Snape pointed out, "You being with child is public knowledge, Hermione."

"But no one knows how far along I-"

"You are not going," the wizard interrupted sternly before saying, "You need your rest and I will not be long."

"And what if you get caught?"

"I won't,"

The witch snorted her skepticism before she turned and walked to the bedroom, "Don't move, Severus."

Rolling his obsidian eyes, Snape obeyed the witch. He watched her come out with a lime green dress shirt and what looked like those horrid glasses she had forced him to wear when they left England. "What in the blazes do you have there?" He eyed the items with severe distaste.

"Severus, you can't wear black muggle clothing and expect to look any different from when you wear your robes!"

"So your answer is... lime green," his lips curled into a sneer.

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes, "Are you or are you not a wizard? If you don't like the color than change it but it cannot be white, gray, Slytherin green or black." The witch tossed the shirt at him, "And that's not my only answer... Do a glamour on yourself or something."

One sleek black eyebrow rose as he looked down at Hermione, "...Something?"

His witch actually stomped her foot as she crossed her arms over her swollen stomach, "You are leaving this room without me and now you think it's a proper time to be deliberately obtuse?"

Fighting the amused grin that wanted to plaster itself on his face, Severus waved his hand in front of his face and seconds later, a thick beard shimmered onto his angular cheeks and narrow chin."

Seemingly satisfied, Hermione then presented the glasses to the wizard.

The only difference between these and the ones he had chucked after leaving the Australian Ministry was that they had darker lenses.

"These are sunglasses. Obviously not the best of disguises but if you're going out in public, I insist that you wear them at all times."

Taking the sunglasses, Severus inspected them and decided that they may not be half bad so he put them on. He placed the dress shirt on the coffee table, "Thank you, I will wear the glasses and keep the glamour but I will not wear ridiculously colored clothing."

Hermione growled with frustration, "You are so _irritating_!"

Smirking, he said, "I could say the same about you." With that, he left the hotel suite.

**0o0o0o0**

**Monday, 22nd of June, 1998**

Sitting on the plush cream couch in the large hotel suite in Sidney, Hermione absently rubbed her tummy as she watched the traffic outside; fighting tears of frustration and heartache back once again as she spent yet another day locked away and alone.

She understood; even though she didn't like it, the witch understood why she wasn't able to leave the suite. Severus brought back the news articles so she knew they were far from being off the radar.

_But is that a reason to pull away from me?_

Since being in Australia, Hermione felt as if she should have just stayed back in England. At least if she was holed up in Grimmauld Place or at the Burrow she would have someone to talk to, people who wanted to be in her presence.

Severus never ate with her, never slept with her. He hardly ever looked at her and he damn sure never touched her.

Just thinking about it had the witch's heart twist painfully. A tear escaped her eye and fell down her freckled face.

Ever since she had woken up in this hotel suite, something changed between them. She didn't understand it and because of that, she often went through any given day either tremendously angry or devastatingly heartbroken.

She had wanted to bring it up but Snape was never there and when he finally came back from wherever he had been, she was too angry or too tired to have it out with him.

Hermione sighed as she shook her head.

In the beginning, she was just happy with her family being safe and not needing to constantly be on the move any more. In those days, Severus kept his distance –which was confusingly vexing- but she had been aware of him watching her sleep at night; it comforted her and gave her hope for them.

But then his presence became little more than a shadow because he was gone most mornings before she awoke and was still absent by the time Hermione went to bed. The only way she knew he had come back at all was the fact that the en suite smelt of cedar and spearmint. He also left her prenatal potions on the small breakfast table just off the living room every morning.

The only time they ever really talked when they were both together was when they discussed their son or her parents. Half of the time, Hermione wondered if Harry was right and Severus really did only think of her as collateral. After all, if he felt anything for her, wouldn't he want to spend time with her; show a modicum of affection?

_If he wants to keep me safe, that's one thing. If he is using that excuse to keep me prisoner, that's quite another._

As the witch sniffled and wiped away her tears, she noticed her notebook that Ginny had given her glow. She picked it up from the coffee table and read what her friend had to say.

_Hello Hermione,_

_How are you? The last time I wrote, you seemed a little out of sorts, is everything alright? Is there even a chance of you being honest with me? I'm worried about you and I'm very close to telling Harry and Ron that we need to rescue you. I know you told me not to be melodramatic but Hermione; your last entry came back blurry with water marks. Is that wicked little arse-hole making you cry?_

Hermione sighed. She had written Ginny two days ago and it was rather solemn. Severus had spent yet another whole day away from her; making that seven in a row. That had also been the day that he had stopped waiting for her to wake.

Part of Hermione wanted to write back to her friend, wanted to tell Gin to come get her but Ginny would likely blow it grossly out of proportion and Harry would probably show up with that bastard, Truth in tow.

Picking up her quill, Hermione wrote back.

_Hello Gin, _

_There is no need to worry; I was just feeling particularly emotional the other day; hormones and all that. No need to make Ron and Harry worry. Severus and I are fine. We have our tiffs but no relationship is perfect._

The witch looked at what she had written and wondered to herself if what she and Severus had could even be classified as a relationship at the moment.

_How have you been? Any news I should be made aware of? Any luck with talking to Kingsley?_

She and Ginny corresponded at least twice a week and once in a while, Harry or Ron would write too. Hermione believed that writing her friends and having access to television were the only things keeping her sane at the moment.

Through these correspondences, Hermione found out that Hogwarts was in the process of being rebuilt, trials have started for the captured Death Eaters and, so far, the majority of them have received Dementors kisses.

Somehow, some way, Draco was not seriously punished for his crimes and Lucius only got a five year sentence.

She also learned that Ron and Harry have already decided not to go back to school but didn't want to tell her because they knew she would not approve. Instead, they signed up for Auror training in the fall. Ginny would be going back to Hogwarts once it reopened because Molly would not hear anything different.

Hermione loved hearing everything that was going on with her friends. But it also succeeded in making her feel even more isolated and alone.

Less than five minutes later, Hermione's journal glowed again.

_All things considered, I am doing well, I miss you horribly though. _

_As far as news goes, Goyle and Parkinson have just had their trials and both were sentenced to two years of house arrest. Neville has been at St. Mungo's round the clock, supporting Hanna Abbott as she recovers and I think they're going steady but all Neville does when I ask is blush and walk away. Charlie went back to Romania this afternoon and had my mum in a right state. Honestly, the woman barely lets any of us out of her sight! _

_As far as your situation goes, not much headway has been made, I'm afraid. Kingsley has been swamped with sorting out the Ministry so he's next to impossible to see, let alone talk to. _

_On a more positive note, there was the first Order meeting since the war yesterday. Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna and I were inducted officially, along with Angelina. I wish you could have been there. _

_The good news is that my father and Professor McGonagall were chosen by the members to jointly head up the order! Both of them think that the charges on you are absolute rubbish by the way but the bad news is that they are organizing a search for you and Snape. They believe that he is holding you hostage! _

Hermione cringed at how true those words seemed.

_What should I say to them, should I say anything? Harry says we should just sit tight unless they get a viable lead on you guys._

Not wasting a moment, the pregnant witch wrote her friend back.

_Harry's right, don't interfere with whatever the Order is planning… just keep me in the loop._

After a few more minutes of chatter with her friend, Hermione bid her friend goodnight -or good morning- and placed her journal back on the coffee table.

She sat there, lost in her thoughts when she felt her little one begin to kick and roll within her. Smiling as she looked at the time, Hermione cooed, "Are you hungry, little one?" warmth fluttered within her and she laughed, "Alright, alright, what would you like?" She pondered her own question for a moment before picking up the phone and dialing room service.

**0o0o0o0**

The evening sun shone brightly as it slowly descended behind some of the high-rises in a bustling southern Australia city.

Sitting at a circular table for one on the patio of a cafe in downtown Adelaide, Severus Snape sipped tea and -to anyone passing by- looked enthralled with the latest muggle best seller.

He wasn't reading the novel as much as he was studying a weathered muggle picture of Daedalus and Jean Granger he had nicked from one of Hermione's photo albums she kept on the desk in the bedroom.

He had found them. It had taken him more than a month but he had found the witch's parents. They went by the names Monica and Wendell Wilkins but he studied that weathered picture too many times to get visual identification wrong.

Hidden behind the pair of sunglasses Hermione had ordered him to wear about a month ago, the dark wizard's obsidian eyes were intent across the busy city street at the front doors of a dental practice.

Gentle Dental, that was the name of the practice and Snape had to fight to keep his eyes from rolling and a snide comment from slipping off of his tongue.

Sipping his black tea, Severus' shielded eyes scanned his surroundings before settling on the building across the street once more.

As much as he didn't want to, Snape explored different colors to expound on his monochromatic wardrobe though he stuck with mostly muted blues, browns and greens.

He had kept his short hair but it was now its natural shade of black and those retched contacts were long gone along with those ruddy spectacles.

As he kept a sharp eye on Gentle Dental's front doors, Severus thought back on the last several weeks.

After walking the streets of Sydney and taking in their victory, exhaustion quickly took hold; for Hermione more than himself.

The witch didn't seem to have a good gauge on her energy level and because of that fact, Snape ended up carrying her to the closest hotel which -incidentally- was the Observatory. He had booked them a one bedroom, one and a half bathroom suite and as soon as he entered the room and deposited the sleeping witch on the bed, he warded the room within an inch of his life. It was only then that he let his guard down and fell asleep next to Hermione on the bed.

His ease was short lived though, because after twenty straight hours, Hermione had yet to wake.

Running every diagnostic he could think of -and do wandlessly- he could not see anything wrong with her, so he kept vigil as she slept.

After thirty hours, he was beside himself with worry inwardly but refused to show his distress for fear of losing all restraint.

He had tried to wake her up a handful of times but even using a _rennervating_ spell on her was unsuccessful.

He had managed to brew a few rudimentary potions with the tragic allotment of items he had in his possession; making sure that she and their son were getting adequate nutrition.

On the thirty-fifth hour, Severus was tempted to try his luck with muggle medicine as he entertained the idea of taking Hermione to the nearest hospital. The only thing that kept him from doing such a thing was remembering the nightmare Hermione spoke to him about before they left England.

Yes, it wasn't like he wanted to take her to a magical hospital but taking her away from the security of the hotel suite to the care of complete strangers was not at all appealing.

While he watched his sleeping beauty, his thoughts turned to what he would do if he lost her, lost them both.

He came to the quick conclusion that this second chance he had been given would be worthless if he lost his unconventional family. Naturally, his mind focused on everything he needed to do to keep them safe.

It was logical to him of course that Hermione would not leave the hotel and would not leave the warded suit unless he was present. No matter what she said or believed, the witch was in a vulnerable state; liable to take a turn at any moment.

What she needed more than anything was to stay in a safe, stress-free environment.

Finally, forty-one hours and twenty-two minutes since she had passed out, Hermione awoke with a slight smile on her face.

It was a sight Snape believed the strongest Patronus was made of.

The days after, Hermione seemed to revel in the fact that she didn't have to be anywhere or do anything. She quite enjoyed programs on the telly and ordering room service; occasionally having discussions on how to find her parents. Snape was just relieved to see her warm honey-flecked eyes again.

He had taken to watching her at night and busying himself in the half bathroom that he had turned into a small lab during the day.

The easiness of their new routine seemed to slowly evaporate after Hermione wanted to accompany him on one of his first outings into the city to follow the handful of flimsy leads she had given him to find her parents. He had made it very clear that she wasn't going anywhere.

Conversation became stilted after that, only really speaking when he came back from his daily searches and reported his findings to her.

He felt her pulling away from him.

He wasn't an idiot, Severus knew that Hermione didn't like being cooped up in the hotel room day after day but her disappointment was easier to swallow knowing that she was in the safest place for her at the time.

On his outings, the wanted wizard sleuthed his way into small magical markets and snagged local news articles. News of the war aftermath was still being reported on and even though it was on page twenty, towards the bottom, his and Hermione's escape and subsequent rewards for capture were still making the circulation.

He also knew that he couldn't keep her there indefinitely. He needed to work on securing a new safe house of sorts.

_Something bigger for her…something that could be…ours._

It may have been unrealistic but Snape thought the mission to retrieve the Grangers would be a relatively quick process. Now, he was almost positive this would be a long and delicate situation.

He had wanted to collect Hermione's parents, flee Australia and get to a country that had no extradition a soon as possible but now, with Hermione in practically in her seventh month of pregnancy, he didn't want to risk complications. And while he always needed to keep a degree of alertness, the war hadn't affected the magical communities in Australia as much as it undoubtedly had with each and every wizarding family in Britain.

A cool breeze brought Severus back to the present. It was winter in Australia but the temperatures felt more like an English spring.

Absently, the wizard reached for the bauble strung around his neck; the necklace Hermione had given him had yet to leave his person. It was uncharacteristic to be sure but the stoic wizard felt the tiny bit of muggle silver carried his luck. He hadn't charmed it or anything but he believed -or wanted to believe, rather- that the Celtic luck symbol connected him in some way to Hermione.

Severus rolled his eyes at how uncomfortably soft he felt he was getting but the necklace made him feel close to the witch no matter how far away they were from each other; physically or emotionally.

He rubbed the pendant between his thumb and index finger when he noticed the front door of the dental practice open. A petite woman with long straight brown hair walked out with a tall, slightly balding man with short frizzy blonde curls in tow. Snape watched as the man locked up the front door before taking the hand of the woman. They walked half a block to the nearest car park and entered the lift.

Abandoning the small table after dropping some muggle currency on it, Snape shrunk the book with Daedalus and Jean's picture in it and put it in his pocket as he walked briskly down the street and turned into an alley. He spun on his heel and disappeared with a pop only to reappear on the fourth floor of the parking garage.

Making sure he didn't catch anyone's attention as he walked leisurely through the garage, Snape caught sight of the couple leaving the lift and making their way to a black vehicle. He walked to the silver car parked next to the black one like he owned it.

"What would you like for supper, Monica?" Wendell asked with a smile as he pulled out keys and made the black car beep while the lights turned on.

Snape caught Monica's eyes inadvertently but nodded cordially as he passed the couple.

She nodded back with a smile Snape recognized instantly as Hermione's.

"I don't know, love, I'm knackered. How about we get take away on our way home?"

Watching the couple get into the car that Severus noticed had a BMW badge on it, he let them drive off before he eyed his surroundings once more. In a flash, he had seemingly evaporated from existence as a black cloud occupied where he'd been standing.

Said cloud meandered out of the garage on the fourth floor and hovered until the black BMW pulled into the streets below.

The cloud went unnoticed as it hovered above the car while it drove off.

**0o0o0o0**

Hermione looked around her oh so familiar surroundings as she finished off her chocolate shake; it had gone exceptionally well with the chicken salad and pickles she had ordered for dinner.

The witch wondered-and not for the first time- how in the world Severus could afford this suite. She had been in some nice muggle hotels in her day -traveling to conferences with her parents or traveling with them on holiday- but this one was top.

_How much did wizarding professors get paid, __and to be in such a suite for a month..._

Part of her wanted to tell the wizard that they could make due in a less expensive establishment but then another part of her said, 'Screw Snape, if he wanted to waste his money on an expensive room, let him. You're the one who has to stay in it night and day.'

Running her fingers through her short, messy hair, Hermione relaxed back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

_I'd promised him I would at least._

In the time that the witch had been in the suite, she actually hadn't attempted to leave.

_The pain in the arse probably doesn't deserve my promises since he can't keep his. _

As was habit when she needed to calm herself, the young witch began to sing.

"I've tried my best for so long," Hermione warbled off key, "to break down these walls, but you build them strong..."

The witch closed her eyes, sighing at the lyrics that could easily have double meaning in her life at the moment.

"So I stand here waiting, wondering why, oh why, why you don't give a little bit...break down and give a little bit..."

The witch was no Celine Dion but she didn't sing because she felt she had a nice voice; it was an outlet and lately she needed to utilize every outlet at her disposal.

Rubbing her tummy, Hermione continued singing, "Show, show some emotion, open, open your heart... Ooh, set free an ocean, only a feeling can save us now..."

She felt her little one move under her fingers and smiled, "Does that mean you like mummy's singing or are just trying to get me to quit?"

There was another kick right under her hand.

"Okay, I think I've got the message. You've just eaten and now you want to nap, don't you?" Patting her belly, Hermione went silent as her mind whirred with thought.

It wasn't like this was the worst place in the world to be locked up -and with Severus' wards, that was exactly what she was- but she wasn't used to being so stagnant. The witch believed she really could stay in one place for an extended length of time but she couldn't last much longer with the way she was getting on with the father of her child.

''If only he would talk to me... ''

Hermione sighed as she stared up at the lights from the cars on the street making designs on the ceiling.

After a time, the witches eyes narrowed with resolve, "I need to talk to him, I need to know where we stand and where this...we are going...once and for all."

She stood and banished her dishes to the hallway just outside the door. That was a bit of magic Snape warded to work only when the hall was empty and really the only bit of magic the witch could do anymore.

Pregnancy was starting to take a toll on her magic as well as her body. Apparently it was normal for all witches with child to experience glitches in their magic but that didn't mean it was any less annoying. The amount of spells Hermione could perform without incident diminished significantly -monumentally actually- and she couldn't help but feel a bit like Ron or Neville.

Of course it didn't help that the list of spells she could do without a wand was small but she passed her days in the hotel room trying to master any and all spells she could think of. _Scourgify_ was still easy enough as were most of the spells she learned in her first year but trying to execute a glamour charm always gave undesired results these days and trying to conjure her Patronus was impossible.

She had tried to conjure her otter on the first day Snape had left her for the entire day; she wanted to know where he was and if he was alright so she could kill him when he got back. The best she could muster where a few wisps that faded from her fingers as soon as they manifested.

After making up her mind to corner Snape and get her questions answered, Hermione went to the bedroom to read; something relaxing to do while she waited for the wizard.

**0o0o0o0**

Severus tailed the BMW until it pulled into a garage of a nice middle-class, two story house just south of the inner city.

Surveying the neighborhood, he waited until the coast was clear before descending into a cluster of shrubbery in the front yard of Hermione's parents' house.

The wizard morphed back into a solid mass while he watched from the shadows as the happy couple turned on the lights and appeared in a large bay window. Snape observed as they danced the dance of familiarity while they pulled various cartons out of a bag which he deducted was the takeaway they had spoken of.

They looked so happy and it made the dark wizard wonder if he and Hermione could ever be that happy.

_Hermione,_

Maybe bringing news that he had found her parents would ease the growing tension between them.

_Possibly over dinner, I'll make reservations at the restaurant in the hotel._

After all, it was her brilliant mind who had gave him such a promising lead.

He had never doubted his capability of finding Hermione's parents when she first expressed her want to get back in touch with them.

But as the days turned into weeks with little or nothing to go on, he was beginning to grow weary of even his impeccable spying abilities.

One day, though -roughly ten days prior- Severus had just exited his makeshift lab when he saw Hermione laughing hysterically. When he enquired about the source of such joy, she pointed to a ridiculous commercial with talking teeth. She said that her father would have loved the advertisement. She went on to say that it was her mother who had wanted to retire early and the only reason they hadn't moved to Australia earlier was because her father enjoyed his job too much.

He listened intently as the witch began to speak of some of the pleasant memories she had of her parents; unfamiliar with such carefree and enjoyable memories. How her mother was an avid reader and the strict parent who was firm but always fair. Her father was more of the bohemian sporty sort that always encouraged his daughter to speak her mind and floss her teeth twice a day.

Ever intuitive, Snape caught the flicker of sorrow in her eyes when she spoke of them and that was what renewed his vigor to continue the search. His witch had a void in her heart; a void he promised to aid her in filling.

Going off of her words, Severus wondered if her seemingly energetic father would have stayed retired.

He located the closest muggle business bureau and began spending most of every day looking for dental practices that had started up within the last year. Snape was the first to admit that he had lost touch with the muggle world since his mother's passing but pompous official buildings -no matter which world- were all the same.

In all of Australia, the wizard found nine recently opened practices: two in Perth, one in Sydney, Toowoomba, Darwin, three in Melbourne, and one in Adelaide. Taking the list, Severus took it upon himself to stake out each and every one of the businesses.

Wanting visual confirmation before he spoke of anything to Hermione, the wizard armed himself with the weathered muggle picture of Daedalus and Jean Granger.

He spent the last week crossing off dental practices from his list, it was tedious but something he was committed to.

In his travels, Severus found that there were quite a few magical communities on the large continent.

It turned out -much to Snape's amazement- that Ayers Rock was actually one of the largest indoor wizarding markets in the world. Dragon's Nest was its name and apparently housed the largest bestiary in the world. Perth was home of Dinkums School for the Magically Gifted; the most revered wizarding school in Australia. Sydney was home of the Australian Ministry. Melbourne had Sator Square, which was much like Diagon Alley, and Adelaide had Lethifold Ridge which was a bigger version of Hogsmeade but, thankfully, hadn't one Lethifold in sight.

All of these places he wanted to explore with his family one day. A picture of him walking hand in hand with Hermione while his son ran excitedly ahead of them in one of the wizarding markets entered his mind but he reigned in his sickeningly albeit small moment of foolish woolgathering before he became consumed.

Snape had never entertained the idea of even visiting Australia but he was quickly coming to appreciate its uniqueness.

With a sigh, Severus looked around the quiet neighborhood and memorized his surroundings before apparating away.

**0o0o0o0**

The bedroom in the suite was very large and lush. It had four large windows, a chocolate-colored settee and matching chair circled around another television. There was a desk next to a king sized four poster bed as well as a vanity next to the door leading to the en suite with a wonderfully large Jacuzzi tub.

Since Severus hardly set foot in the room anymore, Hermione had claimed the space as her own and had slowly taken things from her beaded bag, depositing them about the room. Her clothes began occupying the dresser drawers, her hair products littered the vanity and some of her favorite books were piled half-hazardly on the desk. The room wasn't messy, just lived in.

The witch was currently lounging on the settee, finishing one of her favorite novels. She had every intention of staying up and confronting Severus but it was nearing eight o'clock and as pathetic as it was, Hermione was beginning to get tired and since she had such a free schedule, sleeping twelve hours a day was becoming the norm for her.

With her back beginning to ache, Hermione stood and stretched. Determined to catch the ghost of a wizard before he left in the morning, the pregnant witch moved to the desk to set down her book and then searched for something she could use as pajamas in the dresser adjacent to the desk; fueled by thoughts of a hot bath and a comfortable bed in her very near future.

Now, even though Hermione was neat and orderly by nature, she had no qualms with making a bit of a mess and leaving it to clean later. It wasn't often she slacked with keeping tidy but every once in a while, she allowed herself the luxury.

Tossing some of her shirts and slacks over her shoulder and onto the floor, the pregnant witch searched for an oversized shirt to wear to bed. She didn't have many but the ones she did have used to be her father's and made her smile with the thought of him puttering around the house with them on. Hermione finally came across a large black and severely weathered Fleetwood Mac shirt.

Satisfied with her find, the witch turned to go to the bathroom only to trip on her pile of dis-guarded clothes. She quickly reached out to stop or break her fall. Thankfully she was near the desk because she used the chair and desk edge to balance herself again. Several of her books toppled over from the jolt and when her left hand left the back of the chair, it dropped sideways to the ground.

"Seriously," Hermione shook her head as she took in her mess. "Bloody hell, that can wait until after my bath." With that, she made a beeline for the Jacuzzi.

Filling the tub and pouring in her vanilla bubble bath, Hermione slipped in with a relieved sigh; the heat on her back was heaven.

"Just what a girl needs after a long arduous day of doing nothing." The witch rolled her eyes. She couldn't even remember the last time she had so much free time.

_Maybe the summer before second year...?_

Even then, her days were filled with outings with her mum on going camping with her dad.

Her thoughts brought on another wave of melancholy as she thought about her parents and where they could possibly be. Her mum had talked endlessly about Sydney when they got into discussions about travel. Her dad was all for retiring wherever her mum wanted to go.

_Where in the bloody hell could they be if not here?_

She wondered sadly if something had happened to them despite her efforts. Not something war related or anything but maybe they were in a plane crash or motor vehicle accident. Hermione shook her head violently in a vain attempt to shake those thoughts physically from her mind.

_What if Severus isn't even searching...?_

"No, Hermione, don't do that! You have trusted this man through months of war, believed in him when everyone else lost faith. If he says he is following leads, then that is what he is doing," she told herself defiantly; angry at herself for even going to that place.

_But why does he have to be gone so long? Did something happen to him? _

She fought to stuff down the sudden jolt of anxiety she had every time she asked herself that question.

That was another emotional battle she fought when Snape left the safety of the suite. Yes, he was a spy. Yes, he had probably dealt with worse but what if a witch or wizard recognized him? What if he walked into trouble and wasn't able to get away?

With a growl of frustration, Hermione slid her head under the bubbly water to try and force her mind to greener pastures. That endeavor was quickly thwarted by a heart-stopping surprise as she heard the bathroom door burst open.

Practically choking on her bath water, Hermione sat up quickly to see Severus in the doorway with his eyes wild as they searched the en suite. "Holy crickets Severus! What's happened! ''

His eyes kept surveying the bathroom, "Are you alright?"

She looked at him strangely as she wiped suds from her eyes, "Wha... Yes. Are you?"

At that, a look of confusion settled on his angular face. "I saw... the bedroom door was open. I saw signs of struggle. I heard you scream." His ink black eyes settled on her and then dropped slightly lower.

Hermione looked down too and realized that her breasts were visible. She looked back up in time to see the wizard turn around.

"I apologize, Hermione, I thought you were in distress."

"No, my back hurt. I was in a hurry to get in the bath," she offered up before saying, ''its okay, Severus. It is not like you haven't seen me before."

The witch hoped he would turn around, hoped that this moment of intimacy would somehow break the wall that had been building between them. But it was not to be as the wizard not only kept his back turned but began walking away and shutting the door.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I did not mean to disturb you, goodnight."

As the door latched, Hermione closed her eyes while the sting of her tears filled her eyes.

_Severus…so cold…why?_

Hearing such detached emotion in his voice being aimed at her almost physically hurt.

Laying back in the Jacuzzi, Hermione knew this had just turned into a very sleepless night filled with tears.

**0o0o0o0**

**A/N- The song Hermione was singing was Celine Dion's 'Show Some Emotion'.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**The next chapter will be up soon. **


	3. Red

**A/N- Wow, so the characters of Harry Potter don't belong to me…go figure.**

**I bow down to my beta, **_**Monkeywand**_**!**

**0o0o0o0**

"Sod it all," Severus mumbled to his cauldron as he began stirring the milky white contents within counter-clockwise.

He worked with all the ease of a seasoned professional consumed with his task.

That was far from the case, though.

"Succubus..."

The wizard may have been in the midst of tending to an advanced brew but his mind was far from the potion.

No, all his thoughts were on the beautiful witch in the bath.

That was alright, though -in regards to the potion at any rate- because unlike dunderheaded sixth years, Severus knew the art of potion making inside and out so chances of him melting his cauldron were highly improbable. That and the fact that he had made the same batch of potions every night since being in Australia had the potions master believing that brewing with uncomfortably tight trousers and a head full of soapy wet naked witch wasn't a complete death sentence.

In the case of death by cauldron anyway.

_Death by a doe-eyed nymph however._

"Bloody fucking likely..." Snape huffed as he changed his counter-clockwise stirs to precise figure eights.

_What is she playing at?_

Didn't she know that he could not bear to see her in such a state for fear of losing the ever problematic battle with his libido?

Hermione was beautiful, that was not the issue. The witch was Aphrodite -swelling with his child or not- as far as Snape was concerned and he was hardly the person to speak ill of anyone's physical appearance.

But he had a job to do. The witch entrusted him with their family's safety and he would not disappoint.

To him, seeing that she was comfortable and safe through this pregnancy was more important than giving into his sexual urges; and there were many when it came to her. In his opinion, it was unfair to push his lust upon her just because he couldn't get a handle on himself. She owed him nothing and he, well he owed her absolutely everything.

Nine figure eights executed, Severus pulled his stirring rod from the brew and let it simmer for three and a half minutes.

As he leaned back against the wall, the wizard allowed his mind to envision the day he would finally be able to have his witch again.

The restraints were completely self-inflicted, he knew but he didn't want to be the factor that inflicted more discomfort to Hermione.

He remembered the healer's words when he viewed his witch's memories but something inside of him couldn't move passed the anguish experienced in that same memory.

Other memories of how broken she sounded when she spoke of not feeling their son after being tortured as well as the memory of how fragile she looked when she did not wake for nearly two days filled his mind and reinforced his resolve even as it tempered his erection.

Extinguishing the flame under his cauldron, Snape went about bottling Hermione's potions.

It was very apparent to him in that brief moment in the bathroom that she wanted him to stay, wanted something more, but he also did not miss the reason she had been in the bath in the first place; she was sore.

_She has no concept of her limits._

That much had been very apparent even in her scholastic career at Hogwarts. The witch fell asleep in the library regularly while studying; she had always overloaded herself with coursework, drove herself mad every time there was an exam.

_All that while running about the castle, dealing with her imbecilic friends. _

Exiting his makeshift laboratory nearly six hours after entering, Severus placed the potions on the small breakfast table before moving to the bedroom door.

Hermione operated full tilt all the time, he had to put some restraints on her or she would land herself back in a hospital room. She had to understand that but even so, denying her was denying himself as well.

Not hearing any movement in the room, the wizard opened the door and quietly looked upon Hermione. She was curled in a ball in the middle of the large four poster, covered by his blanket, fast asleep.

_I am such a fucking masochist._

After several moments of watching his witch sleep, Snape slipped back into the living room to get an hour or so of sleep before starting another day with yet another mission.

He had to tell Hermione about her parents.

**0o0o0o0**

"Fucking hell," Hermione grumbled as she slid her head out from under her patchwork quilt.

Her eyes were swollen, her son was using her bladder as his own personal throne and she had acid reflux that the witch swore could burn through solid steel.

Rolling out of bed, the pregnant witch rubbed the sleep from her eyes on the way to the loo.

Business done, Hermione moved to wash her hands when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. "Holy Hades, you look a tragic mess," she chastised herself as she shook her head.

Last night had been awful as she cried herself to sleep due to what happened -or didn't happen- between her and Snape.

The witch wasn't an ego maniac by any means but if ever she needed positive reinforcement, it was last night. Or really any night in the last month if she was being honest with herself.

As Hermione put a generous amount of paste on her toothbrush, she tried to figure out what had gone wrong since being in Australia that would be the cause of Snape and her becoming so distant with each other. It took two to tango, she knew and she could have nipped this whole situation in the bud when she first noticed the wizard pulling away by speaking up. Hindsight was a haughty bitch though and did nothing for the here and now.

Did she do something or had Severus truly lost any and all interest in her. Was he taking the mick when he spoke of wanting a family and was she just a massive obligation to him now?

_No, I refuse to think myself into an illogical worry!_

Rinsing the foam from her mouth and washing her face, the petite witch looked at herself with a stern continence. "Why must you always go straight to that place? You are questioning the same man that saved you from dying a frosty death in the forest, the man who came back for you when he could have run. This is Severus, Hermione, the stoic cantankerous man who confessed that he longed for a family."

_That's progress, right? A step in the right direction at least._

The witch sighed at her thoughts as she cradled her growing baby bump, "Then why do I feel as if we've taken three giant steps back since being here?"

Stepping out of the loo, Hermione padded across the large bedroom and opened the door to move to the living area; uncaring of her state of dress for the simple fact that there was no one around to be bashful towards.

Sitting at the small dining table in her Fleetwood Mac tee and purple polka-dotted knickers, the witch surveyed the potions lined up neatly in front of her.

She hated them, plain and simple.

The prenatal potion was oily and tasted unpleasantly of fish. There was also a potion Severus brewed that was full of added vitamins and he believed would alleviate any aches or cramps she might have. She was inclined to agree because she hadn't had any Braxton Hick since that day at the Weasleys but that fact didn't make downing the potion any easier; it tasted like sour milk and went down like calk dust might.

Eyeing the vials on the table, the witch mused that both of them had to be brewed daily in order for them to be effective.

_That means Severus is taking the time to brew them. Why would he do that if he thought me a bother?_

There was no oath tying them together. Minus the fact that they were both wanted, Severus was free to go and do what he liked. So he could leave Australia all together and never come back and all he would leave in his wake would be a heartbroken hearted witch.

Hermione doubted very much that -if Snape wasn't invested in some way- he would let tears keep him from leaving.

"Damn," the witch moved her fingers through her short hair, "I'm sick to death with living in my head! I have to talk to Severus and get us sorted…period."

Uncorking both vials, Hermione fisted both of them before taking a deep breath and tossing them back; one after the other.

**0o0o0o0**

Having trouble with sleep, Severus left the suite early and used his time to study the Wilkins.

_No, Grangers._

Put it quite simply, he was impressed.

He had never ever even heard of such thoroughly obliviated 'victims' functioning so normally.

When speaking of the sheer volume of memory Hermione altered, well, he was absolutely sure that if she wasn't a wanted witch and what she had done to her parents wasn't a crime, the Ministry would pay her whatever she asked to get her signed to the unspeakable division.

Usually with obliviatees, they know they've forgotten something in small cases or they become confused. With larger cases, they usually get their wires crossed over what is truth and what has been erased or implanted. Many function well enough if done correctly, and can be left to their own devices. When the spell is done incorrectly, the unlucky sods get a one way ticket to the psych ward.

Neither were the case with the Grangers; they functioned perfectly.

Snape watched the couple chat easily as they ate breakfast, disillusioned and standing in a corner of the kitchen where he wouldn't be in the way.

He didn't know whether he should be proud or annoyed at Hermione's seemingly perfect obliviate execution.

_Just like the blasted know-it-all._

His seeming annoyance was betrayed by the smirk forming on his face.

Watching the Granger's, Snape did wonder if the task of replacing her within their psyche would be just that much harder.

He may have had a practiced hand in erasing people's memories but he had never restored them.

_And without a wand..._

Just as Mrs. Granger stood to place her porridge bowl in the sink, Snape noticed a hairy and very plump blob waddle into the kitchen.

He knew that blob. That blob stared at him ominously every time he entered Grimmauld Place years ago.

That was Hermione's flat-faced familiar.

_Cookie, Cuckold, Milkshake... something ridiculous._

The wizard frowned when the fat fluff-ball sat right in front of his feet and stared up at him with those piercing yellow eyes.

_Bloody hell..._

He eyed the couple to make sure they weren't paying any attention to the cat.

"How many patients are on your schedule today, love?"

Finishing with a section of the morning post, Mr. Granger folded the paper up and smiled at his wife, "Only seven today, poppet. Thought I'd keep my Friday light, perhaps go for a run after I get home."

Mrs. Granger nodded and seemed to become nervous, "Have you thought any more on the conversation we had last week?"

"Uh, about adopting…?"

The woman nodded again.

"I have… You really want to?"

"Wendell, I'm passed my prime but that doesn't automatically dissolve my want for a child."

To Snape, the whole exchange was incredibly fascinating. Even though the Grangers did not remember their daughter, that did not get rid of the longing for children.

Wendell tossed aside the post and said earnestly, "Monica, I want you to be happy so if you want to adopt a child, then that is what we'll do."

"Really," The woman secured her long thick hair behind her ear and smiled crookedly at her spouse, "When is your first appointment?"

"Half past ten, I believe," Hermione's father smirked, "Why? What does my little minx have in mind?"

Said 'minx' padded over to her husband and urged him to stand by grasping the collar of his housecoat, "I was thinking we could shower together."

Severus rolled his eyes; knowing where this was undoubtedly headed. He looked down to the ginger cat in an effort to navigate around the fat beast on his way out of the kitchen but noticed that the cat wouldn't let him leave; everywhere Snape attempted to step, it stepped.

_How in the devil can this thing see me?_

Seeing that the Grangers were making their way out of the country-styled kitchen and up the stairs, Severus eyed Hermione's familiar once more. After several long moments, he spoke, "Hermione...is well."

The cat let loose a loud meow.

The wizard sneered at the fact that he was actually speaking to a stupid animal but reminded himself that the cat would likely take up residence with Hermione once things were sorted with her parents. It probably wouldn't do to kick the squished-faced exasperation out of his way so with a measured breath, he continued, "I'm sure she will be pleased to hear that you are alive and…in good health." He tried to move passed the animal again but was unsuccessful. Raising a brow as he stared down his nose at the beast, Severus drawled, "What?"

The fat ball of fur sat up on his haunches and yowled as he stretched his front paws to the sky.

Severus scoffed, "Surely you're joking? I most certainly will not be taking you anywhere."

Sitting pristinely again with its tail twitching about, the cat meowed even louder.

Gritting his teeth, the dark wizard said, "Curse you, you great shedding headache, let me pass or you will soon be nothing more than a fat hairless rat."

Yellow eyes stared up at him for a moment before the cat turned and waddled out of the kitchen.

Rolling his eyes, Snape discretely exited the Granger's home and moved into the shrubs in their front yard before canceling his disillusionment charm. The only way the spell worked was if one stood very still, when moving, it emitted the most annoying shower of glitter.

Casting the glamour that gave him a beard and reaching into his pocket to put on his sunglasses, the wizard decided to walk the neighborhood.

He hadn't forgotten his mission of telling Hermione the news of her parents but he didn't want to just walk into the suite after last night -on top of his continued absences- and just casually speak of something that meant so much to the witch. The thought even sounded ridiculous in his head.

He needed a plan to ensure him not needing a tetanus potion and keep his bits in place because he knew Hermione was annoyed with him and stir crazy with being sequestered to the hotel.

If only there was some way to present his news to Hermione in a tasteful but understated fashion worthy of such an event and to put him back in good favor.

_What is wrong with you, man? You weren't even this worked up with being called to Voldemort's side after a misstep_.

He frowned as he thought of why he was being such an elusive coward.

_You know why, you blithering idiot!_ _Voldemort could only ever kill you but Hermione has the power to manipulate you to do whatever she wants with a simple smile or tear apart your whole world with only a hint of disappointment in her cinnamon eyes…_

Emitting a scathing sniff, Snape mumbled, "You're hopeless."

_You are comparing Hermione to Voldemort… You have officially gone round the twist._

In the midst of a mental dressing-down, Severus crossed the quiet suburb street and as his boots touched the next block his black eyes focused on a sign. A very Slytherin smile fit itself upon the wizard's angular face as he drawled, "Perfect,"

**0o0o0o0**

Waking with a start, Ginevra Weasley looked around the dark room illuminated only by the street lights outside of Grimmauld Place. Getting her bearings, the redheaded witch looked down to see Teddy Lupin sleeping peacefully in her arms and a weathered Babbity Rabbit story book lying half- hazardly at on her lap.

_I must have fallen asleep reading to Teddy,_

Ginny smiled warmly down at the little boy in her arms as he lightly sucked his tongue while off in dreamland, the sight made the young witch long for the day when she would have a child of her own.

_Hopefully with Harry..._

Making sure she did not disturb the bundle in her arms, the witch got up from the rocking chair and moved over to the crib before laying Teddy down for what -she hoped- would be the rest of the night.

She and Harry had fallen into the routine of taking Teddy two days a week to help Mrs. Tonks out. It worked well for everyone; Andromeda got a break, Harry got to bond with his godson any Ginny got to indulge her fantasy of playing house. It wasn't like little Lupin was a chore, Teddy was a wonderful little boy; always full of smiles.

_And the way his hair changes color when he laughs..._

The only thing they seemed to have problems with was when it came to the little boy and bedtime; it was a chore to get him down for the night.

Stretching as she expelled a yawn, Gin left Teddy's room in search of her boyfriend.

It had been a whirlwind month or so, what with funerals, visiting friends in the hospital, opening Grimmauld Place again for the Order, reconnecting with her boyfriend on a deeper level and helping said boyfriend deal with the relentless current of press.

All in all, the youngest Weasley was happy but knew she would be over the moon once certain members of the Prophet took a flying leap off of the tallest cliff-face and she wasn't constantly worrying about how her surrogate sister was fairing.

Ginny had tried to bring up the possibility that Snape may not be what everyone thought him to be several times since Hermione had gone. General consensus was that the redheaded witch had slipped into a state of delirium. It didn't help that Harry and Ron diverted their eyes and didn't even lift a finger to back her up.

_Dodgy little tossers..._

Going on a hunch, Ginny opened the door to the library and found Harry sitting at the desk looking decidedly distant as he stared down at a small flask while twirling his wand between the fingers on his right hand.

Mr. Olivander recovered nicely from his time at the Malfoys and returned to Diagon Alley to reopen his shop. Harry and Ron got new wands for free as thanks.

"What is on your mind, Love?"

Harry's bright green eyes looked up at her as he smiled, "Nothing... just thinking. Finally get Teddy asleep?"

Moving around the desk to stand beside him, Ginny tunneled her fingers through his messy hair. "Yes, though I'm not sure who fell asleep first?" She looked down to the small vile and back to her boyfriend, "What's that?"

"Uh...memories."

"Bad memories? Your memories…?"

After a time, he answered, "No," Harry looked up at her with a slightly shameful expression and uttered, "They're Snape's."

Her eyes went wide with shocked confusion, "Snape's...?" Then understanding flooded her features.

Sighing, Harry put down his wand and shook his head; seemingly struggling with something.

Ginny was busy with her own struggle, specifically finding the strength not to strangle the wizard in front of her or smack herself square on her forehead, "We are such a band of ninnies, do you know that!"

Harry frowned,

"By the gods, Harry, how could we not have thought of this?"

"What,"

She yanked her hand away from his head and snatched the flask up, "I mean we've been busy but still-"

"Gin...?"

"-Oh Hermione, Hermione's going to hex us all to bits-"

"Ginny,"

But the witch continued to speak in a wild whir, "-we need to go to the Burrow! Should we go to the Burrow? Maybe we should go to Hogwarts?"

"Ginny,"

"No, we can't go anywhere, we've got Teddy! Okay, I'll send my Patronus-"

"GINNY!"

The witch paused and turned to her boyfriend, "What?"

Harry stood and looked at her with a face full of confusion, "What are you on about?"

"What do you mean; we've got to get these memories to the Order. Have my dad and McGonagall view them as soon as humanly possible-"

"And what if I don't want to do that?"

The witch physically stepped back, "W-what do you mean?"

"What if I don't want these memories being viewed, Gin?"

"You can't be serious...?"

"And if I am?"

"I'll slap you and take the memories to my dad anyway!"

"Snape gave them to me. Technically they're mine, Gin…to do what I want with them."

"What fucking potions have you been sipping? Seriously, babe, what the hell? I've tried to get my mum and dad to listen to me for just two seconds every time Snape's name is mentioned at all." She shook the vile of memories, "This is proof! They can go off about how long I've been out in the sun until they turn blue but when they view these, they'll have to see…they'll have to act!"

Harry turned away from her and walked to one of the many bookshelves before turning again, "This is going to help Snape!"

The redhead cocked her head to the side; feeling as if she'd missed something. "Uh, yeah, but more than that, it will help Hermione."

The wizard took a deep breath as he rubbed his eyes.

Moving so she was toe to toe with her boyfriend, Ginny waited until he locked eyes with her before she spoke softly, "This could be what we need to help Hermione. Don't you want to help her?"

''Of course I do," he said indignantly as he turned away from her. He began to pace and said after several minutes "But it will help Snape too."

Ginny stood and watched Harry with a confused expression, "well yes but,"

"-but I don't want to help him!" Harry turned and looked decidedly torn, "I want to help Hermione, but it aggravates me to no end that this will also help the man who tortured you, Gin!"

Understanding dawned on her.

"I don't know, I'm-I'm…torn. This bit of his memories may show that he didn't kill Dumbledore for the reasons we originally thought but that doesn't change the fact that he _killed_ Dumbledore. It doesn't take away from him being a bastard who tortured my girlfriend nor does it detract from his countless others crimes! I'll concede that he may not be evil but he is…he's a borderline sociopath." Harry barely took a breath before pushing on, "And if Dumbledore really had so much trust in the wanker, why didn't the old coot set up some sort of way to get Snape pardoned before he ordered his own death? He had to have known Snape would be a very wanted wizard!" The messy-haired wizard gave his girlfriend no time to answer before asking another question, "You said he apologized to you back in Ipswich but did he even have a sliver of remorse? You still have nightmares about him, Gin!"

"Wow," the redhead whispered before asking, "How long have you had all of that pent up?"

Growling in frustration, Harry answered, "Since Fred's funeral, if I'm honest."

Gin, moved to stand in front of him, ''You still have nightmares of Voldemort."

He scoffed, "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Our nightmares, they are both irrational…but justified. Voldemort was a very real danger and a justifiable reason for being in your nightmares even though you know he can never cause you harm again,"

"But Snape is alive and very capable of causing you or anyone else harm if he chose to…and Hermione's with him."

"Harry... I don't believe he will harm Hermione," Ginny said softly as she moved closer to her boyfriend. "You didn't see him with her. ''

"I was there in Ipswich, same as you,''

"But you weren't there the night before, Harry. I don't like Snape either but the blatant concern he had for her..."

"That was just because he was concerned about not having his hostage to leave the country with. ''

"Not this again, Harry. I've written Hermione since she left, you have too. Does she really seem like a witch held hostage? Do you really think our Hermione would actually allow that to happen?"

"He could be forcing her to write like nothing's wrong, ''Harry mumbled.

Ginny snorted, "Well now you just sound like Ron." The witch sighed, "I will not lie, I'm worried about her too but I think I'm more worried about whether or not Snape is there for her emotionally. That and I just miss her…a lot."

"I know, me too, I am just having a very hard time with this."

Linking her fingers with his, Gin said, "I think what you are dealing with is the startling realization that the world is, in fact, not black and white; not every decision is so clear."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Did Hermione tell you to slip that bit in?"

Ginny giggled but continued, "While you may have reservations about handing these memories over to the Order, keeping quiet when there is something that could help our friend is just wrong." She handed Harry the memories back.

After a long pause, Harry groaned, ''Why does Hermione have to be right _all_ the bloody time?"

"HERMIONE!"

He pecked Ginny on the lips, "And you, love, you, are right as well.'' He held up the memories between them. "So when should I present this? How should I present this?"

Ginny thought for a moment, "Well, I'm partial to right now but… Professor McGonagall is coming round tomorrow for dinner. I suppose we can wait until then...that would actually be the perfect time; my father and McGonagall in the same place without all the Order here to hex us. We'll just demand their attention and we won't stop until we get it; this is for Mi, Harry… Our Hermione."

"You might need to keep reminding me," Harry chuckled, "tomorrow it is then."

"Good man! Now, how about we go to bed," The witch asked as she began leading her boyfriend out of the library.

"Yeah, I am a bit tired."

"Ha, who said anything about sleeping?"

**0o0o0o0**

"Ouch..."

Hermione's hands moved to her lower back as she stood; the day was really wearing on her and she hadn't done anything yet.

As determined as she was to talk to her wizard, there wasn't much she could due until he came back.

_Of course, I could go and try and find him..._

But she wouldn't. She couldn't even hazard a guess as to where to start. That coupled with the fact that she couldn't apparate made that daft idea even more idiotic.

Her whole body hurt more than usual today so after a quick shower to open up her sinuses due to that blubbering marathon last night, the witch put on her comfortable black yoga pants and a powder yellow shirt before settling on the couch for another day full of cat-napping and channel surfing; only to be interrupted by trips to the loo and room service.

The latter was the reason Hermione had gotten up in the first place,

Her Avocado, orange and purple onion salad had arrived with a side of strawberry bread and pickles.

_MMM... pickles,_

Padding to the door, Hermione opened it and greeted the server who usually delivered her meals. "Hello Richard, how are you this afternoon?"

The middle aged stout man smiled at her as he wheeled in her lunch, "Good afternoon Mrs. Stivers, I am very well, and yourself?"

Hermione moved back to the couch as she gave a rather unlady-like grunt in lieu of her answer."

Richard chuckled, "That well?"

The server's thick Aussi accent always made Hermione smile. "I think that's an overly optimistic answer at that. My son's favorite position seems to be sitting right atop my bladder; my indigestion lately has been atrocious! My back hurts, my shoulders are achey, I have a headache just waiting to greet liven up my day, my ankles are swollen..." Hermione sighed, "And I'm sorry for complaining to you, Richard."

"It's quite alright Mrs. Stivers. I remember the days my wife was pregnant with my daughters all too well."

"You have children, how many?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Four beautiful girls, my oldest will be fourteen in a month and my youngest just turned nine."

"Fantastic, I bet you are a wonderful father!"

"Oh, I try to be. My girls and their mother are the light of my life,"

Hermione frowned, wondering if Snape could ever think such a thing when it came to his own family.

Richard must have caught on to her line of thinking because he said, "Mr. Stivers seems to be a very busy man but very protective of you."

"I don't know about that last bit but the pillock is far too busy to even stay for a spot of breakfast these days."

"I'm sure he'd be here if he could. He stops by the kitchen every morning to get a full briefing on what you've eaten the day before and tells the staff repeatedly to keep you comfortable."

"He does?"

Richard nodded before saying, "You know, when my wife was pregnant with my youngest, her back hurt all the time; even when she was only three months along. During that pregnancy my in laws watched over the girls while my wife spent most of her afternoons in the spa we have in the hotel. You should go down and see if it helps."

"Really,'"

"Absolutely,"

"'hmm, I think I will. Thank you Richard, for the food as well as putting up with my whining,"

"You weren't whining, Mrs. Stivers, and I'm happy to help. You have yourself a good afternoon and I'll see you around supper,"

Hermione said goodbye to Richard after he waved off the trip she attempted to give him. Sitting in front of the covered platters, Hermione licked her lips and said, ''Okay, first food, then we'll go to the spa."

It was nearly two hours later that Hermione banished her dishes to the hall and turned off the telly; having nibbled on her food while getting Into a Law and Order marathon.

Still feeling uncomfortably achy, Hermione decided that she would walk down to the spa and see what services were offered before she made an appointment, Not able to do a Glamour on herself anymore, the witch was super self-conscious of the scars she had all over her body so a massage was out.

_But maybe if I could relax in a sauna for a while, it would ease my muscles._

Opening the door to the suite, Hermione made it all of three steps before an invisible force held her in place. For a split second, she was alarmed that someone had stunned her but all too quickly realization slapped her in the face and it was perhaps even more disheartening than her former thought.

She was being held by Snape's wards.

It was her first time feeling it because before this moment, she had never even left or tried to leave the suite.

The reality that Snape set wards to keep her trapped was devastatingly offensive and monumentally heart breaking,

Backing up, she felt the wards release and she fought to keep from hyperventilating as her mind raced.

_He's warded me in! Why would he do that? Did he not trust my promise not to leave the hotel?_

The witch moved back into the suite and shut the door before leaning against it and sliding down to the floor.

_How could he do that... to me!_

Her fingers tunneled through her hair before gripping the back of her neck.

"How dare he!"

Hermione was tired of crying, she was tired of hurting and she was tired of Severus going off to do whatever he wanted while keeping her isolated in the hotel, "This. Ends. Now!"

Hell bent on breaking Snape's wards and then breaking his balls, Hermione stood and turned to the door before raising her hands and feeling out the wards. She focused her magic to her finger-tips and tried do finesse the wards until they unlocked.

But his locks were intricate and impeccable while she was an angry hormonal mess.

After only five minutes of trying to pick Severus' wards, Hermione lost grip of her emotions and her temper spiraled out of control as she focused everything she had on the invisible wall that was holding her.

She was so focused on her task that the witch did not notice the air cackling around her or the sparks flying from her fingertips. She was not aware of the electronics in the room smoking or the door starting to splinter.

All the witch saw was red.

**0o0o0o0**

**Well...that was intense!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**More is on the way.**


	4. Blow Up

**A/N- Wow, so the characters of Harry Potter don't belong to me…go figure.**

**I would like to thank everyone reading, reviewing, following and faving my story! Seriously, it means a lot! :-P**

**As always, many thanks to **_**Monkeywand**_**!**

**Okay, sorry but this is a repost. The version I put up earlier was not the beta'd version and had a few amusing mistakes in it. Oops! :-P**

** I'm not saying this version is flawless but...erecting? Come on, total buzz kill!**

**0o0o0o0**

Apparating within Sydney's city limits, Severus pulled out the folded documents from the breast pocket of his black suit jacket and took a moment to gather his thoughts. He had to work out how he was going to go about the next phase of his plan.

Originally he had thought about giving his news to Hermione over a nice dinner but that meant leaving the suite and even though they would still be within the hotel, he had no real way of watching over all the activity of the restaurant and give Hermione his undivided attention.

"So I'll-"

Just then, the wizard felt his wards being disrupted.

Every fiber within him was on high alert as he folded the papers up and apparated to the downtown area. When he touched down in an alley, however, Severus was in full battle-mode and on a warpath to do serious harm to whoever just shattered his wards in an effort to get to his witch.

With one more apparition crack, Severus found himself in a small alcove next to the stairs within the Observatory. He was just a flight of stairs and a few strides away from catching -and likely killing- the sod stupid enough to encroach on his family.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he rounded the corner to see the sight of absolute mayhem. He made it just in time to see the door to the suite warp and then blow off of its hinges into dozens of deadly spear like shrapnel; impaling the wall just across the hall.

Severus began to sprint down the hall just to skid to a stop when Hermione stepped into the hall looking vicious. The amount of magic wafting off her petite form was enough to have the wizard struggling to breathe.

It was in that moment Snape understood that no one was forcing their way into the suite; it was his witch who was forcing her way out.

_Oh...Bollocks..._

Her cinnamon eyes locked with his surprised onyx ones right as bits of electricity discharged from her person and zipped through the air.

She truly was a sight. Hermione's short hair was flowing with the charged energy around her, her cinnamon eyes all but glowed and she had more magic than he had ever felt flowing off of one person; except for possibly Dumbledore.

If her fury wasn't aimed at him -and he knew it was aimed at him- he would have been undeniably turned on by the sight.

As it was, though.

"YOU!"

Severus stepped back from the fuming witch and put both of his hands up as a sign of surrender, "Hermione-"

"HOW COULD YOU," the witch thundered as a large framed painting lifted off of the wall and sailed through the air at the wizard.

His gesture of surrender quickly served as a defensive measure as he focused his magic on stopping the painting before it pummeled him.

No sooner did he stop that before he had to duck out of the way of a small wooden table; busting into pieces as it hit the wall, "HERMIONE!"

The witch either didn't hear him or didn't care because she kept using him as target practice while she advanced on him.

"YOU. SLIMEY. SLITHERING. _FUCKING_. SNAKE!" Hermione punctuated every word by tossing picture frame, after mirror, after decorative knick-knack at Severus as her hands stayed fisted at her sides.

Severus was adept enough to evade or halt everything that came at him with very little real effort, but knew he had to gain control of this situation before something unsavory happened.

"YOU LYING, SCHEMING LITTLE RAT!" The air around the petite pregnant witch swirled and picked up a large ornate glass vase and threw it at Snape, which he sidestepped.

In an attempt to throw her off, Severus tried a bit of levity, "Hermione, I'm either a snake or a rat-" but it was he who was caught off guard as an invisible hand grasped his neck and shoved him up against the wall. He stared at her as she closed the distance between them, choking out, "-I can't be both..."

"A mixed metaphor is the least of your problems!" Mere millimeters from the wizard, Hermione glared up at him and shook her head as some of her initial ire seemed to abate, "You're going to ruin whatever it is that we have!"

The invisible hand holding him seemed to evaporate and Snape straightened his jacket before huffing, "And _you're_ going to get us caught!" He motioned to the mess behind her.

Hermione turned around to see the debris of her anger littering the hall. Turning back to the wizard, she spoke with heated determination, "This isn't over!" With that, the petite terror walked back to their hotel room.

With an oh-so-Snapish sarcasm, Severus drawled, "Oh joy, I'm so glad this slice of heaven will be continued."

He didn't know whether to laugh or roll his eyes when Hermione stuck her head back out of the hotel room and shouted back, "YOU BET YOUR ARSE WE'RE CONTINUING THIS!"

With one eyebrow raised, the wizard went about reversing all the damage in the hallway.

It didn't take long and Severus had just mended the splintered door and put it back on its hinges when the hotel manager rounded the corner flanked by two security guards.

"Mr. Stivers, how are you, sir?"

Cursing inwardly, Severus shut the door before he turned and spoke to the manager in what barely passed as a polite tone, "I am well Mr. Parker, although, I've just arrived and am expected by my wife-"

"I'll only be a minute, sir, I just have a few questions for you," the manager rushed to say as he looked perplexedly around the hall, "Have you heard any...fighting going on?"

Severus put on his best uncertain expression, "Fighting? I'm sorry, I haven't but as I've said before, I've just arrived."

"Right, of course," Mr. Parker continued to eye his surroundings with confusion, "It's just that I've had several complaints about a male and female arguing. There were reports of loud thumping and glass shattering.

_Just perfect…_

"Well, as you can see, there has been no such activity here." The wizard's keen mind made up an excuse and hoped it was plausible enough not to question, "Oh, I'm sorry but I believe what everyone heard was the television. My wife is quite addicted to crime dramas," Snape explained in a fluid and almost bored tone, "I phoned to tell her that I had left my key so she simply kept the door open." He shrugged, "I will tell her to keep the volume down in the future."

All three men, continued to look around but after a moment Mr. Parker nodded with a friendly smile, "That must have been it. I'm sorry to have bothered you but thank you for your time."

Severus waited until Mr. Parker and his security guards turned the corner before taking a deep breath to prepare him for the fiery magnificence that lay in wait on the other side of the door.

**0o0o0o0**

Hermione on the other hand was pacing like a caged dragon ready to breathe fire as soon as that door opened again.

She had almost thought Severus was shirking their impeding argument when he closed the suite door but then her barely there logical thought process caught on to the fact that Snape was doing damage control.

Still in a state of livid disbelief, the witch muttered inaudibly to herself until she heard the door unlatch. Turning, she saw Severus come in and suddenly the semi-coherent order she was going to bring up everything vanished.

As if a dam broke within her, everything that had been building; all her anger, sadness, and insecurities broke free and poured from her. "How could you even _entertain _building a ward to trap me in here, Severus? I thought you cared for me...am I nothing but an insurance policy to you? Why, _why _would you leave me here day after day...was everything a lie? Do you even _want_ a family? Where do you go every day? Why are you never ever here?"

Her list of questions petered out as she ran out of air and had to take a breath.

Snape took the opportunity to answer as he stepped closer to the frazzled witch and spoke in a passive tone, "I do care for you, Hermione, and of course I want a family. Why would I speak of something so personal to you if I didn't?"

"Because you've spent your life as a spy...spies lie," Hermione spat before it filtered properly through her brain. The way Severus looked fleetingly as if she'd slapped him was her only clue that she may have cut a little deeper than intended.

"You...think I'd lie about that...to you?"

His face melted into that stupid emotionless mask and Hermione wanted to tell him that she hadn't meant it but she couldn't. With a sigh, she said, "I don't know, Severus. I want to believe that you wouldn't but you've been so distant...absent." The witch shook her head, "When there is no communication, what am I supposed to think?"

Severus' anger seemed to get the best of him as he began shouting, "You are supposed to think that when I'm gone, it's for good reason! You are supposed to keep a low profile and not give ample opportunity for Aurors to sniff about our door!"

"For a few days, Severus, sure! Maybe a couple weeks...but nearly two months, Severus? _Two months_? Even if we'd talked about this, this is far too long and unfair to keep me cooped up in here!"

"We are wanted felons in the magical community, Hermione, what part of that sounds fair or easy," the wizard asked through gritted teeth.

"Then how is it you get to go gallivanting everywhere, you selfish prick," the witch spat exasperatedly. "I may not be able to perform much magic just now but how come you can't watch over me while we have lunch at a restaurant or go for a walk…or anything to get out of this fucking room!"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as he explained yet again, "Because it's an _unnecessary_ risk-"

"DON'T YOU DARE PATRONIZE ME!" The brunette seethed before hissing, "I'm not your fucking prisoner, I'm the mother of your child...and you are _not _my keeper!"

"I AM THE ONE IN CHARGE OF KEEPING YOU AND OUR SON SAFE," Severus bellowed, "If I say it is not safe for you to leave this room, it's because it's not bloody safe!"

And I'm supposed to take your word without question?"

The wizard locked eyes with her and whispered, "I would never lie to you."

Despite her better judgment, Hermione gave the wizard a skeptical snort and huffed, "_Really_?"

The wizard looked wounded before he unbuttoned the top three buttons of his navy blue dress shirt and pulled out the necklace she had given him so many months ago.

"Does this not symbolize the same things it once did?"

Hermione's heart wrenched as she answered with equal quietness, "That's not fair, Severus."

"No, _this_ isn't fair," he motioned between them as he stepped towards her, "I've spent every day searching this rock for your parents, apparating from Brisbane to Darwin and then Perth and every tiny sand dune in between! I've spent the better part of every night creating new wards to keep you safe and made sure you're potions were brewed! I give away a small fortune every day to the staff here to ensure that you're eating and comfortable...all while ensuring that we haven't been found out and you believe me untrustworthy?"

Hermione was stunned into silence; she had never even considered all Severus was doing without her knowledge. Part of her felt very foolish for acting up and giving him more to worry about while another part of her wanted to slap the wizard and remind him that she wouldn't know any of his efforts because he refuses to stick around for any real length of time.

_That's a good point, voice it! _

Shaking her head, the witch whispered, "I-I had no idea..." her eyes found his as she spoke in a calmer tone, "But how could I know that's what you've been doing when you are never around to talk to me?"

"You've believed more of me with less communication, witch."

Her hands went in the air as if reaching for a physical representation of patience, "That was when we were smack in the middle of a war and we couldn't communicate! There is absolutely no reason we can't talk now!"

The wizard was silent for a moment before pointing out, "You could have told me of your concerns."

"When, Severus, you are never here! Did you want me to put it in a bloody letter for you to skim through on your way out the door?"

"I was here last night-"

Hermione scoffed, "And you made me feel like the foulest, most undesirable witch in the world! I suppose I should have shaken it off and came out here to have a chat," she rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry but I can't operate like that!"

At her words, the wizard looked at her as if she'd suddenly turned purple. "My actions last night made you feel-"

"Like a right ugly cow," she finished for him as she self-consciously wrapped her arms around herself.

Hermione was wholly unprepared for what transpired next.

Severus closed the distance between them in two strides. His left hand lightly touched her cheek while his right reached for left wrist. "You are not ugly, Hermione," his hand proceeded to guide her left down the curve of her belly, "You are not foul or a...cow and I don't want to hear you utter such rot about yourself again."

The normally stoic wizard smiled gently as his velvety voice filled with such a soft almost bashful care that Hermione knew right then and there that his words were true.

"I desire you, Hermione...more than you could ever possibly imagine."

Just then, his words were punctuated by his hand placing hers on his crotch. Sure enough, he was semi-erect and getting harder under her touch. Hermione was equal parts amazed, confused and turned on. It was Severus' voice that brought her attention away from where her hand was placed.

"I desire you so much that I'm afraid that desire could hurt you." He lightly pulled her hand from his clothed erection.

Frowning, the witch asked, "How could your desire for me ever hurt?"

By way of answering, his right hand slipped down to her growing stomach.

"Severus, you won't hurt him, you won't hurt me. Don't you remember-?"

"Yes, but I also know that the healer did not know your full story," his eyes stayed glued to his witch's stomach as he spoke softly, "I remember how devastated you looked when you spoke of not feeling our son, I remember how alarmed you were at the Weasleys..."

Hermione's eyes were wide as she listened to Severus.

The wizard was silent for a moment before he continued, "More than that, I remember with vivid clarity how lost I felt every hour that passed and I could not wake you those first two days here."

When Severus' deep voice cracked in that rare emotional moment, Hermione knew that she would likely remember this moment for life; something about the mood just screamed epic.

"You are so vulnerable and you don't even know it, witch." He growled as he finally looked into her eyes and confessed in a smoother tone, "I love you, Hermione, and I couldn't live with myself if I did something or let my guard down enough for someone else to do something to harm you."

"You," the witch's voice waivered, "You love me?"

At that, the wizard chuckled, "Silly witch, those three words pale in comparison to what I feel for you but until I can find a phrase that is more adequate, it'll have to do?"

With tears welling in her eyes, Hermione half laughed, half sobbed as she grabbed the lapels of Snape's muggle suit jacket, "I love you too!"

She pulled him down into a kiss and her tongue demanded entrance to his mouth; letting out a moan when he obeyed.

When his tongue battled hers, it was so familiar yet so new.

Her arms wrapped around his neck in an effort to bring him closer; desire warring with anger at the fact that it had taken this long to break the barriers and be near her wizard again.

Oh but how relieved she was that this was actually happening.

Their kiss turned almost carnal as a maelstrom of emotions swirled within them.

Pent up frustration and simmering anger being what they were, Hermione sucked Snape's lower lip between her teeth and bit down hard, letting him know he was not entirely forgiven. When he expressed his discomfort and pulled away, the witch huffed, "You hard-headed, ridiculous, dolt of a man! You are so..._male_, do you know that?"

Checking his lower lip for blood as he frowned, Severus said, "I should bloody well hope so."

"It wasn't meant to be a compliment, what I meant was that you are not the only one in this relationship so you can't be the only one making all of the decisions for us! Do you know how close I was to just leaving? All because of something as simple as talking?" The witch nodded at the shocked wizard as she continued, "Yeah, one more day of being here all alone and I was going to write Ginny to come and get me!"

Severus seemed as though he was struggling to keep his anger at bay as he said, "The mere mention of that is unacceptable, witch," his hands grasped Hermione's hips and held her closer to him. When he spoke next, it was so matter-of-factly, it had the witch shiver, "There is nowhere in the world you could go that I wouldn't find you because there is nothing I wouldn't do and no one that could keep you from me; Potter, the whole clan of Weasleys, warrants and bloody you included." He bent down and nipped her lower lip, "Do I make myself clear?"

"There is that executive decision making again,"

Snape growled in warning, "Witch."

Hermione smiled and touched her lips to the tip of his nose, "It's fine, though, because I happen to find that particular declarative decision incredibly sexy." The brunette stood on her tip toes to connect them in another kiss.

It didn't last nearly as long or get as heated as she would've liked because Severus gently pulled away.

"Hermione, I stand by my decision to hold off on more...intimate activities until our son is born," the wizard said firmly but not unkindly.

"And I veto your decision," the brunette said in a sing-song fashion.

"Hermione-"

"Severus," she let her fingers play with the short hairs at the nape of his neck, "baby, nothing will happen other than both of us getting what we want…what we need." Mischievously, Hermione wiggled her hips, rubbing against Severus' arousal.

Her movements had the desired effect when Severus closed his eyes and emitted a low growl, "You are going to be the death of me, woman."

Believing she had the wizard where she wanted him, Hermione pulled away as she took his hand and began leading him to the bedroom, "Did you know you can be very melodramatic when you want to be?"

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Severus answered as they entered the bedroom. Once he saw the bed, he sobered once again, "Hermione, don't you think you should rest?"

Hermione turned to the wizard with a slight frown.

"You've just exerted an enormous amount of magic," Snape reminded, "I don't want you to overdo it."

"I won't-"

"You don't exactly have the best track record to back those words up, witch."

Knowing he was right but still not liking it, the pregnant witch gave a defeated sigh before looking up into his obsidian eyes, "Will you at least lay with me then?"

Severus smiled crookedly at Hermione before drawling, "I suppose, since you're twisting my arm and all."

She stared at him for a moment, "You're a sarcastic berk, did you know _that_?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I thought I was a hard-headed, ridiculous, dolt of a man?"

Hermione climbed up onto the large bed before turning back to her wizard, "Yes, you're all those titles but you're also a berk," she held out her hand to him and waited for him to toe off his dress shoes and take off his jacket.

Snape nodded, "Awe, nice to know. I'm so relieved we've cleared that up."

The brunette's patience was almost gone as he pulled his button down from his trousers, "Honestly, Severus!"

Chuckling, the wizard finally took his witch's hand and joined her in the bed.

Hermione glommed onto his side as he lay on his back and pulled her close; draping her left leg over him and fisting his shirt.

"Plan on holding me here," Snape asked wryly as his fingers played in her short hair.

"Absolutely," Hermione answered as she stifled a yawn. She honestly didn't know how tired she was until now but she wasn't going to sleep without clarifying a few things, "Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"You know that this isn't over, right? We have to work on our communication skills and it's going to take more than an argument to set things to rights."

"Yes, and though I have never been any good at communicating my thoughts and..._feelings_, I will endeavor to put forth an honest effort for you."

Kissing his cheek, Hermione corrected, "For us."

"Yes...for us," Snape whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Severus," she mumbled several minutes later; clearly almost asleep.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Speaking the words made her smile but not as much as hearing them whispered back did.

"And I love you."

**0o0o0o0**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	5. What's Next

**A/N- Wow, so the characters of Harry Potter don't belong to me…go figure.**

**Um… Hi… **

***Cringe***

**I know, I know, it's been forever since I've updated and I'm sorry! Really, I am. These last several months have just been a whirlwind of crazy and I haven't had time to write.**

**I have not forgotten about or abandoned this fic and I thank each and every one of you that have taken the time to read, fav or write a review. I appreciate it all more than I can adequately express.**

**Now this chapter isn't beta'd so I apologize for any little slip ups here and there.**

**0o0o0o0**

Severus laid in bed on his side with his head propped up on his hand as he looked on in wonder at the sleeping witch next to him.

He would never admit it aloud but Hermione was terrifying.

It was clear to him that she had no real control over her magic earlier -being manipulated purely by emotion- but he presumed that if she did have control, she could easily be a very difficult opponent to go up against.

Not that the wizard would ever oppose her in such a way but he briefly -and only briefly- wondered how Dumbledore and Voldemort would have reacted under the sheer force of his pregnant witch's emotional magic.

A ghost of a smirk curled his lips as she snuggled closer to him; her beautiful freckle-smattered face looked the very picture of serenity even as her hand was clamped, white knuckled around the fabric of his shirt.

It spoke volumes and made Snape wonder how he could have failed her so badly.

Looking back, he really could have gone about things differently. As he ran through the last several weeks in his head it occurred to him that he really hadn't let Hermione in on anything he was doing from day to day, he just somehow assumed she knew. He could only imagine the thoughts that plagued her because -turning the situation around- he would have blown up only a few days in.

_She really is a saint to deal with my ineptitudes. _

And there were many when it came to 'them'.

Opening up, communicating, simple expression or just relaxing his constant guard in general...

He really was shit at all of it.

Severus had never in his life had occasion for such things that seemed so frivolous and a complete waste of time. After all, showing his paralyzing fear every time his father beat him and his mother did nothing to stop the events from unfolding. Expressing his white hot rage at the marauders during his school days only succeeded in backfiring on him each and every time.

The mere thought still grated on his nerves.

_I am certain that if any part of me communicated even a fraction of my disgust over the years of service under Voldemort, I would have been disemboweled in the most torturously painful way possible. _

And opening up to Lily in any respect felt like an exercise in masochism even before she turned her nose up at him.

The wizard closed his eyes and willed the disturbing thoughts away.

With his obsessive need and resulting guilt over Lily slowly subsiding in the last several months, Severus was able to think more clearly on the whole situation. It didn't take long after that to realize that his friendship with the redhead was doomed from the start because she never saw him as an equal. She was nice to him but that was mostly because she pitied him.

He opened his eyes and gazed down at the witch next to him.

Severus knew full well that Hermione had never pitied him and that made him love her all the more.

She was by his side because she wanted to be, not because they were tied by vows like he had been to Dumbledore and Voldemort. She wasn't forced to be cordial to him like McGonagall and all of his other colleagues. She wasn't waiting for the opportunity to stab him in the back like many of his Death Eater cohorts pretended they _weren't_ doing.

Try as he might have done in the beginning, Severus honestly and truly could not spot a spec of malice in Hermione and though he admittedly was still trying to get his head wrapped around it, he was quite sure that if she hadn't wanted to be with him, not even his seed swelling her womb could keep her at his side.

_Love..._

They had both said it but the dark wizard still wondered if he had the slightest clue of what that word meant or if those four letters accurately represented everything he felt towards his most unexpected of allies.

He was grateful to be sure and there was a fair amount of gut-wrenching panic there as well.

The dark wizard realized for the first time he was beginning to cling to Hermione in a way he wasn't entirely sure was noble as he placed her on a pedestal of worship. It was similar to what he had done in his youth with Lily only this was so much different.

His feelings were being reciprocated.

_But surely this growing need for Hermione cannot be healthy…_

Severus pondered as the crease between his brows deepened.

_She's really the only virtuous thing I've ever had in my life though; losing her now is not an option… I seem to be buggering it up regardless though._

That was something he would have to remedy in a hurry.

A painful twinge gripped his heart as he recalled Hermione's words only an hour ago.

_"Do you know how close I was to just leaving? All because of something as simple as talking?" _

He gazed down upon her once more.

_Would she really have left?_

Refusing to go down that path of thought, Severus instead turned down the path that would ensure Hermione's happiness. The path that involved making a concerted effort to open up.

A sneer of distaste twisted his angular face before giving way to a warm smile as he felt his son kick against his mother's stomach and touch his abdomen. His obsidian depths focused on Hermione's oblivious inaction and he stifled a snort of amusement.

_How she could sleep through that, I will never know._

To him, he imagined the feel of a small being within him would feel much like that scene depicted in that alien film he had snuck into a muggle theater to see one summer in his youth.

A half dozen kicks in as many minutes later had Severus chuckling quietly while placing his hand over Hermione's stomach, "Your mother is resting, little one. Let her or she will wake up and be a terror to me again."

As if in answer, Severus felt the slightest burst of warmth touch his fingertips and run up his hand before it dissipated and his son settled down.

The feeling was shocking purely because it wasn't his magic or Hermione's that had caused that reaction.

Snape stared at his hand and then Hermione's swollen stomach for a timeless moment before whispering hoarsely, "My boy..."

The moment was disrupted -much to the wizard's annoyance- by a knock at the door.

He wondered why his wards hadn't alerted him but then remembered that Hermione successfully shattered all of them.

His guard rising immediately, Severus untangled Hermione's hand from his shirt, slipped out of bed and stealthily made his way to the front door.

Snape took a steady breath and readied an unforgivable to fly from his right hand if Aurors managed to come sniffing sooner than he had thought originally.

Opening the door, he quickly dispersed the magic building at his fingertips before it had a chance to let loose as his eyes landed on the squat man he normally spoke with to get daily reports on what Hermione ate on any given day.

Frowning, Severus spoke a bit rudely, "What do you want?"

The man's smile faltered before he motioned to the cart he was standing beside, "Sorry, Mr. Stivers, but I was just on my way out and thought I'd bring Mrs. Stivers some supper," he cleared his throat and continued unsurely, "As per your instructions, sir."

Severus opened his mouth to speak but was halted by the lights in the suite flickering on and off right before he heard Hermione roar,

"Son of a bitch..."

Grabbing the cart, the wizard pulled it inside and uttered a gruff thanks to the man before slamming the door in his face.

**0o0o0o0**

Hermione woke up groggy, weak and somewhat confused in the darkness but then she realized where she was and where Severus wasn't.

Looking at her hand fisting the sheets instead of her wizard's shirt, the witch sat up and grumbled, "Son of a bitch..."

Rolling off the bed, Hermione took a moment to get her bearings. She felt more than a little dizzy and worked to keep herself from revisiting the contents in her stomach before calling for Severus; not expecting a reply.

When he entered the bedroom behind her, she jumped in shock, "Bloody hell!"

Severus stopped her from falling on her bum when she could no longer keep her balance. "Careful witch," he spoke lightly as he hoisted her into his arms.

Trying to focus on anything was proving to be too difficult and with a frustrated huff, Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus' shoulders and buried her face in the crook of his neck, "So dizzy...th-think...imma be sick..."

When she heard something resembling an amused snort, she wanted to smack the wizard but couldn't muster the energy.

"That is a side effect of exerting so much magic," she felt him moving as he continued; "Your body isn't coping well with the depletion." He lowered her onto a plush surface and gently urged her to let go of him as he teased, "A know-it-all like you should be aware of such outcomes."

Hermione frowned at Severus as he backed away though she couldn't focus for the life of her. "I do know that but..." her fingers moved to her temples and massaged them as she closed her eyes.

"But you weren't aware you exerted so much magic," Snape finished for her as he moved the tray on the cart that the squat man brought for Hermione to the coffee table and sat on the edge of the couch, "That doesn't surprise me in the least. You need to take something to help it along."

Peaking with one eye at Severus, she was surprised to see him offering her a glass. Taking it, she couldn't help but smile, "A milkshake?"

"A _chocolate _milkshake you cheeky wench," Snape gave her his most intimidating professorial glare and said, "Drink. It."

The way he enunciated each word made Hermione think back to that night in the forest of Dean. "Wow, I feel we've been in this situation before," she smirked as she took the proffered glass and sipped gratefully from the straw.

It took a moment but Severus caught on to what she was referring to and smirked, "Maybe this time you could refrain from spitting it back in my face."

"I was in shock," the witch defended as she took a steady breath, her dizziness receding but still feeling rather nauseous, "And I'm not making any promises." She laughed when Severus moved further down the couch and away from her.

With a scrunched nose, Snape gestured to the tray, "So I assume you will be passing on the beef stew and...Pickles."

Surprisingly, the mention made the witch's mouth water. "Wait," she stopped the wizard before he waved his hand to get rid of the tray. Biting her lower lip, somewhat embarrassed by her haste, she mumbled, "That sounds scrumptious actually."

Severus' lip curled, half in amusement, half in disgust as he levitated the tray onto Hermione's lap and watched her spoon a bit of stew and take a rather large bite of a pickle; washing it all down with the milkshake. "Well...at least you are feeling better."

Pausing, the pregnant witch did a mental checklist of her person before shrugging and digging back into her meal with fervor, "Yeah, I guess so...so delicious..."

"Right... And the little one?"

Hermione looked up at Severus, "Well, I think he's more hungry than I am to tell you the truth. I just have this urge to...keep eating." Shrugging, she took another sizable bite of a pickle, "He needs to be checked out soon, Severus, as do I. I want to make sure we're both at the appropriate milestones."

"Seeing a healer at a time like this is too risk-"

"Not a healer, a doctor," the witch interrupted.

The wizard frowned, "You want to be treated by _muggles_?"

"Why not, it's really my only option."

"No, I will find another way," Snape shook his head, "I don't want you being treated by muggle healers."

Hermione huffed indignantly, not liking the way Severus seemed to think that being treated by muggles was unsavory, "Why, do you find muggles _beneath_ you?" The way his ink black orbs hardened at her question made the witch instantly regret asking it.

"Coming from anyone else's lips, those words wouldn't have the slightest effect on me, but from you..." The wizard sighed, "I have nothing against muggles, I simply am not privy to their ways as much as I am educated in potions and healing." Severus looked as though he was having difficulty putting words to his thoughts for a long silent moment before finally saying, "When it comes to you and my son, I don't want to leave anything to chance."

Moving the food tray off of her lap and onto the nearest couch cushion, Hermione sat up and placed her hand on Severus' forearm, recognizing that he was making a concerted effort to communicate his thoughts. "Nothing will be left to chance though," she said soothingly, "Actually, in some ways I think muggles are more advanced in some areas of medicine. We need to do this."

"I know," he said with resignation, "but not here."

The witch sat back, "Not here?"

"Sydney, I no longer feel it is safe for us to stay in this hotel much less this town."

"Wha-why?"

Severus motioned to the tray and when Hermione shook her head, he snapped his fingers and it popped out of existence, "I know you still haven't a clue how much magic you've actually exerted but let me assure you that it was a lot; enough to definitely pop up on the local wizarding authority's radar. Just because they haven't shown up to investigate yet doesn't mean they won't. We need to leave here as soon as possible."

"And...go where?"

"I've taken care of that," Snape drawled before confessing, "The only thing I haven't quite worked out is how to get from here to there without using much magic but being relatively quick about it."

"Is it a very long way?"

"No more than five apparition points away but that translates into quite a long drive from what I've calculated."

Hermione's eyes rounded, "Five? That's at least...ten hours by car."

"I figured about 1400 kilometers."

"Holy crickets, you can cover 1400 kilometers in five points?" The witch shook her head in astounded awe, "That's more than fifteen hours by car, where in the name of Merlin are we going?"

"Somewhere very, very secure," Snape said absently, clearly in the middle of a thought.

Not liking how he was so obviously keeping their destination from her, Hermione rolled her eyes before offering, "We could fly."

"You hate flying and even if you didn't, it's too long and uncomfortable of a flight."

"Then I don't know… could we use floo?"

"The only magical establishment in Sydney that I'm aware of is the Ministry."

"Well that won't do," Hermione sighed as she pondered. After a time she said, "I suppose we will have to make up a Portkey."

"Portkeys take days to make. With our current circumstances, that would put us in a precarious situation I would rather avoid," Severus dismissed.

"We could travel by car."

"No,"

Hermione waited for an explanation to follow but when there was none, she urged more out of him. "No… Why not?"

There was a rather pregnant pause before Severus continued somewhat stiltedly, "I can't drive."

The witch smiled kindly and said, "But I can. I got my license the summer before sixth year."

The dark wizard shook his head, "Hermione, you are not driving fifteen hours. You need to rest."

"But…"

"But nothing, you are not driving." Severus furrowed his brow and voiced his thoughts after several minutes, "A train would take time...but you could rest while we travel."

Hermione nodded, following his thoughts, "Yes, I suppose." With feigned enthusiasm, she continued, "We'd have our own compartment you could ward to the nines,"

"I'm not trying to make you a prisoner, Hermione, I'm trying to keep you safe," Snape pointed out.

Deciding it was best not to get into that just yet, the witch noted pragmatically, "It's muggle transport so there is next to no chance of anyone recognizing us..."

Severus seemed to mull over the advantages and disadvantages of muggle public transport. "It's all we've got for now, I suppose."

The witch snorted, "Wow, settle down Severus, your excitement is overwhelming." When he gave her a slight smirk, Hermione further teased, "A smile? From the taciturn Severus Snape," she placed her hand over her chest, "Does that mean you may have a sense of humor buried down deep somewhere? Be still my heart." He was watching her with no expression at all so naturally, that meant he was hiding his reaction.

Almost with a look of boredom, Severus spoke after a time, "I don't know about your heart but your mouth surely needs a reprieve."

Said mouth dropped in shock before smiling wide. "Are you always such a smart arse?"

"No," Severus deadpanned, "Sometimes I'm asleep."

Laughing outright, Hermione shook her head. When she sobered, the witch studied the wizard in loving appraisal before confessing, "You know, the more you show me of yourself, Severus, the more I love what I see."

And just when he seemed to be inching out of his emotional shell, his aloof façade wrap tightly around him once more as he went rigid.

Knowing she had to change the subject before it got awkward, Hermione cleared her throat and asked, "So where will we be buying tickets to?"

Seeming to take the change of topic in stride, Severus raised an elegant brow and answered her with a question, "I thought I'd already told you?"

"You told me it is secure,"

"And it is."

"Splendid, but I was speaking more about location." She saw a flash of something dance across his obsidian depth as he spoke but she couldn't quite name it.

"We've already covered that too. We will be traveling about 1400 kilometers away."

"What _location_," Hermione asked with half-hearted exasperation; enjoying their game and daring to hope that her wizard was enjoying it too.

Snape smirked crookedly as he moved to stand, "A secure location."

"GGGRRR," the witch bent over and expelled her mounting frustration into a pillow before looking back at her wizard and accusing, "You're being difficult on purpose!"

"Never," he replied in a mock grave tone as he moved toward the half bath converted into a lab.

Hermione just shook her head and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I would like to go as soon as possible," he answered as he turned to her. "So I'm going to brew you an invigoration draught and then gather our things. You just sit there and relax."

"Thank you, Severus," Hermione smiled warmly at the wizard, "For everything you've done, are doing...and will do."

"There is absolutely no need to thank me, Hermione," Snape said, seeming to hesitate before continuing, "I'd do anything for you." With that, he turned abruptly and disappeared into the half bath, leaving the witch sitting on the sofa, smiling like a starry-eyed first year.

**0o0o0o0**

Shrinking the last of his lab materials, Severus looked around the half bath to make sure everything was as it should be before he exited the small room to see Hermione dozing on the sofa.

_You know, the more you show me of yourself, Severus, the more I love what I see._

Those words ricocheted around in his head.

Her words.

And they were doing quite a number on him.

_What exactly does she see?_

He was at a loss. From his perspective, he had done a piss-poor job opening up to his witch –if that was even what one could call it- as he fought to voice his jarringly mawkish thoughts a time or two since she had awoken. But she had been appeased with whatever he had done or said.

…_or shown…_

Her statement was enough to kick off yet another internal battle.

His heart clung to Hermione's words like a child starved for attention; wanting to open up and spout anything and everything that would continue bringing warm smiles and positive reinforcement its way.

But the thought made the wizard cringe as his mind fought to take the reins.

_The girl is a magically depleted, emotional mess. Perhaps she only imagined whatever she saw. Don't open yourself anymore for if she sees the real you, she will run._

And then his heart budged in.

_That girl is a very wise and pragmatic witch who sees more of you than you give her credit for; a woman whom you love desperately and would do anything for_.

The operative words being 'desperate' and 'anything'.

Severus leaned against the door frame with a very sullen expression on his face. He could only see making a fool of himself if he let his heart guide him and saw crippling destruction if he chose to keep distancing himself.

_Coward, _

A voice deep within him whispered the taunt.

"I'm no coward," the wizard expelled a fatalistic sigh.

Looking back at his pregnant witch, he emitted a small sniff of amusement as he watched Hermione's head slip from her hand and lull forward before she snapped it up and opened her eyes blearily.

Shaking his head, the wizard moved to the tired witch and sat across from her on the coffee table. "I know you are tired and I wish we weren't pressed for time...but as it is..."

Smiling serenely at the man before her, Hermione finished his thought, "But as it is, we've got to haul arse to a super-secret, super secure location some 1400 kilometers away."

Raising an elegant eyebrow, Severus drawled, "Something to that effect." He handed her a phial of fizzing liquid that had a citrusy aroma.

Hermione inspected the potion and asked, "What is this, I thought you were brewing an invigoration draught?"

"This is an invigoration draught," the potions master explained, "I've just made a few rather necessary improvements." He paused and waited for her to drink it but when she continued to look curiously at the potion and then back at him, the wizard continued. "You will note the improved taste as well as texture should you ever decide to actually imbibe it."

Laughing, the witch sniffed the brew. "So why did you feel the need to improve on the potion?"

"You mean besides the fact that the original smelt like troll feet, had the texture of tar and tasted just as bad? I had my reasons, now get on with it," He nudged. "While I made the potion a hell of a lot easier to ingest, it still takes the same fifteen minutes to take effect and we're-"

"I know, I know...we're pressed for time," Hermione finished. "Honestly, Severus, if you were this worried about Aurors discovering us due to my little-"

"Tantrum," he supplied for her.

The witch's eyes narrowed slightly, "Moment of _venting_, more like. Why did you let me lie down and sleep?"

"Hermione, you were an angry, emotional mess. I couldn't very well take you anywhere like that. I let you sleep because you needed it and if you didn't have a bit of reprieve, the side effects of your magical depletion would have been multiplied tenfold. Besides, on the Australian Ministry's radar or not, it will likely take them several hours to investigate, and that's only if their hands aren't tied with more important matters. Now drink the blasted potion you aggravating little imp."

The witch downed the fizzling brew and smiled, "It tastes like orange sherbet...Severus, this is extraordinary! How did you manage to engineer the changes," Hermione asked as she sat up straighter; her curious intellect obviously piqued.

Without even thinking about it, Severus slipped back into the role of professor as he spoke of how he achieved the potion's improvements. "Instead of using a broccoli and water base, I simply used orange juice-"

"As it also is a natural source of energy," Hermione said with excitement at discussing something academic. "But if you substituted the broccoli base, didn't you change the entire structure, thus rendering it an entirely different potion?"

If it had been anyone else, Severus would have not taken to being interrupted kindly but Hermione wasn't just anyone.

With a slight smirk and a small sigh, he said, "If you would have managed to keep from asking questions just a hair longer and let me finish my sentence, I would have explained that I didn't leave out the broccoli, merely exchanged the water for the juice."

"And that change alone made this not only palatable but a complete delight to drink?"

"No, there were other slight changes, but we can talk more of this later," Severus ended the conversation as he stood and made his way to the bedroom.

Standing to stretch, Hermione asked, "Is there even a train departing to...well, wherever we're going this evening? I mean, it is quite a long way, don't we need to book tickets or something?"

Walking out of the bedroom with her beaded bag in hand, the wizard drawled, "I may not have travelled by these means since before I could apparate but I am not an imbecile."

"I never said you were."

Handing over her bag, Severus asked, "Do you trust me?"

She looked deeply within his eyes in that way that made him feel unnervingly vulnerable but he stood his ground and met her amber jewels unwaveringly.

Finally, a small smile found its way on Hermione's face, "Yes…yes I do." She stepped out of the wizard's way, "Lead on, Severus."

Placing his right hand on his witch's lower back, Severus took one last look around the suite before guiding Hermione out and on to their next necessary venture.

**0o0o0o0**

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Dinner Affair

**A/N- Wow, so the characters of Harry Potter don't belong to me…go figure.**

**Hello again!**

**Thank you for being patient with me and thank you for the reviews!**

**Every one of them makes me smile! :-)**

**...And this chapter was posted again after I corrected a small oversight.**

**0o0o0o0**

Backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards.

Up and down the length of the library; never ending.

The redhead cringed from her club chair next to the fireplace as the floorboards creaked again.

She was trying to focus on the upcoming and rather game changing dinner affair.

Again and again she listened to Harry pass over that faulty floorboard; shrinking every time that bothersome sound assaulted her ears.

As Harry produced the sound again, Ginny abandoned the newest issue of witch weekly and stood as she hissed through clenched teeth, "Harry, if you do not stop that retched pacing and sit your narrow arse down this instant, I'm going to petrify you, spell all your clothes off and use you as the table's centerpiece for supper!"

Her messy haired wizard ceased all movement just before his beat up trainers touched that floorboard again.

Sighing in relief when he sat said narrow arse on the corner of his desk, Ginny said, "Sorry babe but you were driving me round the fucking bend."

"Sorry, love, I'm just..." Harry sighed as he scratched the stubble on his cheek.

Moving to lean on the desk next to him, Ginny smiled, "Nervous? I know, but we have to do this. We have a plan and the element of surprise."

"We do, don't we," he nodded, "But this won't be easy. I mean, we're basically saying that we condone Snape's actions, Ginny! How...how are we going to make it through dinner alive?"

Ginny laughed, "Since when have you ever shied away from anything that was challange?"

"Fair point," he smirked, "but I rather thought my death defying days were over."

The witch's nose wrinkled, "but then you'd just be boring."

"Well we can't have that, can we?"

He nudged her shoulder and she nudged back before pointing out, "This is the right thing to do and as long as we have that on our side, everything will work out."

"Look at you, love, always pulling me out of my pessimism by my ear."

Making a show of inspecting and polishing her cuticles, the redhead pointed out rather unnecessarily, "Well, I am my mother's daughter."

Harry laughed, "That you are."

The couple fell silent as they ran through their own ideas of how best to execute their plan before there was a knock at the door.

Ginny gave her wizard an affirming nod before he called out, "Come in."

As she expected, George and Ron walked in looking equal parts curious and edgy.

"Evening lovebirds," George greeted as he smiled crookedly.

"Oi, what's goin' on," Ron questioned with a wary expression on his freckled face.

"Well, I suppose it's best not to beat around the bush," Harry started with an uneasy sigh before going quiet again.

George chuckled, "I'm not an expert conversationalist or anything, mate, but usually there's a follow up to that statement."

"Seriously, guys, we get urgent and freakishly ominous owls from you and now we're just gonna stare at each other?" Ron shuffled about, obviously edgy, "_What's_ goin' on?"

Rolling her eyes, Ginny stood up properly and took command of the situation, "Since Harry seems to be fumbling about, I'll take over, shall I? George, Ron, we've asked to speak with you before dinner because we will be tackling a subject at the table that is very important and rather...well, touchy..."

Ron looked as if he was on the cusp of a fit while George's curiosity was obviously piqued. "Out with it, then," the older brother urged while he watched the couple.

Harry stood and put his arm around his girlfriend before stating with a finality she knew he had yet to feel, "We're bringing Snape's memories to Arthur and Professor McGonagall."

Ron's face went a shade paler as it dawned an expression of understanding. He only knew of Snape's memories in a relative and rather abstract form but he _did_ know that the mere mention of Snape meant that dinner was going to become a battleground.

George on the other hand still seemed to be waiting for the punch line, "Snape's memories of what?"

Harry was about to delve down that path when Ginny butted in. "You'll find out downstairs, we just wanted to give you a heads up."

George nodded as he asked, "Are these the memories you were on about in the Great Hall to old Voldie?"

"You remember that?"

"Parts of it," The older brother nodded before asking, "So...why did you feel the need to bring us into the loop before McGonagall and our parents?"

Ron gave an indignant sniff, "Because that tosser took your ear!"

"And he tortured Ginny," Harry pointed out rather testily.

George raised a bushy ginger eyebrow as he questioned, "It's obvious none of you have a soft spot for the greasy git... Why even bring it up?"

"Children, super's on!" Molly's words were muffled through the library door.

"Alright, mum." Eying her brother, Ginny hissed, "Because it's the right thing to do,"

Laughing outright, George shook his head, "Give over, sis. I fancy myself a levelheaded and fairly optimistic bloke but even I can see you are preparing to fight a losing battle. I'll give you that you may be the most morally sound out of all of us, Gin, but I can't see you doing this just because 'it's the right thing to do'." George did air quotations as he chuckled some more, "So what are you two getting out of this?"

Ginny's mouth dropped, absolutely gob smacked at how her older brother was handling the current situation. "George," she chastised, "We get the satisfaction of knowing we're doing something that needs to be done and that's the truth of it, you prat!" Rather annoyed that she had to keep pointing that out, the redheaded witch continued, "All of us have our own opinions of Snape which probably stray towards the negative and won't likely change!"

"CHILDREN!"

"So help make our case down there or don't," Ginny said, "Harry and I won't blame you for feigning ignorance…that's your purgative, but if either of you make the situation worse by stirring the pot or making jokes, I will spell your bollocks permanently to your thighs and have you shitting slugs for a month." With that the witch pushed passed her brothers and called to her boyfriend, "Come on Harry."

**0o0o0o0**

"So I saw Augusta Longbottom at the market today. She kept going on and on about her grandson," Molly smiled as she passed the tray of baked potatoes, "She's so proud of Neville."

"As she should be, he's really turned into a wonderful young man," McGonagall said as she placed some roast beef onto her plate, "He's been volunteering at both St. Mungos Hogwarts for months now. Paloma has taken quite a shine to him and he accepted an apprenticeship under her tutelage after this next school year."

"That is outstanding," Molly exclaimed as she smacked Ron's elbow off of the table.

"And how is the rebuild fairing, Minerva," Arthur asked as he buttered his roll.

"Surprisingly well," the elderly witch relayed. "So well, in fact, that Hogwarts should be ready for the school year on schedule."

"That's splendid news," the Weasley matriarch stated before turning to her daughter, "We'll need to get your school supplies soon."

"Mum, you can't be serious," Ginny sighed, "It's not even July yet!"

"Always best to be prepared, dearie."

"But, mum-"

"We'll speak more on the subject later, love," Molly dismissed as she tucked into her meal.

"I was under the impression Andromeda and little Teddy would be joining us," Minerva spoke after a time.

"They were but... Well, Andromeda has had her good days and her bad days since the war. She was quite overwrought with emotion earlier this afternoon," Molly explained in a solemn tone that spoke volumes of her understanding in what Andromeda was going through. "I think Teddy is the only thing in her life that is keeping her going. She loves that little boy so much."

Ginny nodded as she said, "Yes, and he loves his gran. You should have heard the way he giggled when she came to get him this morning."

"That little tyke is quite a character," Arthur said with a chuckle, "A rather quiet child... but also very playful and always smiling. A truly perfect mix of his parents."

Everyone at the table made sounds of agreement before falling into amicable silence as they ate and it stayed that way until their plates were nearly clean.

Ginny eyed Harry who was stabbing the last of carrots with his fork before she nudged his leg with hers.

Apparently, he wasn't expecting it for he jumped and let go of his fork before it reached his mouth, causing quite a clatter as it dropped back to his plate and then down to the floor.

Everyone at the table watched the utensil bounce about the plate and then off of the table before turning their attention to the frozen wizard, staring owl-eyed at the witch next to him.

Gin frowned before nudging him again with her knee and nodding across the table towards her parents and Professor McGonagall.

After another moment, Arthur enquired, "Is everything alright, Harry?"

Ginny watched her boyfriend as he abruptly stood and stared at the elders.

"Uh...yeah," Harry mumbled before clearing his throat and stuttering on. "I...I, uh... I actually wanted to talk to you," he coughed and corrected quickly, "I mean, uh, everyone... about something."

There was a long and painfully awkward silence before Arthur placed his own utensils down. "And does this require you to stand?"

"Uh...I feel better standing."

Leaning back and giving the young wizard his full attention, the Weasley patriarch smiled, "What's on your mind, Harry?"

When her boyfriend's eyes locked with hers, Ginny gave him a reassuring smile.

With a deep breath, the messy haired wizard turned back to Arthur, Molly and Minerva before blurting out, "Snape's not to blame for Dumbledore's death!"

Ginny closed her eyes as she heard Ron groan next to her.

Out of all the ways she and Harry had talked about broaching the subject this morning, this was not one of them.

"Excuse me," Professor McGonagall asked in a whisper.

"I, um... What I mean to say is," Harry fumbled under the shocked stares, "Dumbledore plotted his own death."

Ron groaned louder as his forehead met the dinner table but that was drowned out by the screeches of disbelief across the table.

"What in the name of Merlin...?"

"Harry...!"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, POTTER," McGonagall demanded shrilly as she pushed her chair away from the table and stood.

Ginny stood as well, ready to help Harry out with anything that came their way and she noticed that Ron did the same; much to her surprise.

Harry put up his hands in a placating fashion as he tried to get across what he wanted to say. "Wait, wait, wait... That's not what I meant!"

"I SHOULD THINK NOT," Professor McGonagall shouted with a very severe expression on her face. "I NEVER THOUGHT I'D HEAR SUCH MINCE FROM YOU!"

Molly stood and put her hand on Minerva's forearm, "I'm sure Harry just got his words mixed, he looks quite nervous."

"Let's everyone calm down," Arthur stood and tried to gain everyone's attention.

"I think 'calm' has flown out the window, da," George said from his seat, taking the chance to load his plate with more food.

"That's not how I meant to say it," Harry exclaimed before continuing, "but it _is_ the truth!"

"Ah doon't have ta listen ta this," Minerva spat as her thick Scottish lilt saturated her words and her eyes narrowed on the anxious young wizard, "Ah doon't know what joke you're playing at but ah expect an apology when you've returned ta your senses!"

Ginny watched the elderly witch walking away and her boyfriend floundering before she turned to Ron and ordered, "LOCK THAT DOOR!"

Being that she was still under the underage trace, she was limited to what she could do where magic was concerned but thankfully, her brother pulled out his wand and sealed the door shut before McGonagall reached it.

"RONALD WEASLEY," Molly screeched.

"I'm sorry professor, but you can't leave until you've listened to what Harry has to say," Ginny announced over her parent's shocked gasps.

Minerva turned on her heal with her wand raised, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU THREE? I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"

"Four," George corrected with his mouth half-full as he stood up and drew his wand. "Sorry professor, but you really should hear Harry out."

"All of you do," Ginny said as she turned to her parents. "It's not going to be easy to listen to but you must _listen_!"

Everyone stood there, staring at one another angrily and awkwardly for a long moment before Arthur's voice filled the room.

"Everyone put their wands away and sit down this instant." His voice was quiet but his tone left no room for argument as Ron, Harry and George did as they were told.

Ginny stayed standing as she watched McGonagall at the other end of the kitchen. "Please, professor, you know us. We would never say such things for a laugh... We're not taking the mick and we've got proof!"

Minerva didn't budge and did not pocket her wand but as she stared back at all the Gryffindors at the table, she eventually lowered it. "And what proof is that," she asked stiltedly.

"Memories," Harry said as he took Gin's hand and pulled her lightly to sit down. "I-I have Snape's memories... He gave them to me in the Shrieking Shack... after Nagini bit him."

"Then I'm afraid that you've been played for a fool, Potter! Snape is a master Legilimens, Occlumens, liar and manipulator! Whatever memories you have of his are likely to be false," Minerva said furiously.

"With all due respect, professor, I've seen manipulated memories and they are rather easy to tell from real ones. The memories Snape gave to me are real!"

The elderly witch scoffed, "You give him too much credit."

"No, I think you do," Ginny interrupted; just as shocked as everyone else at her words but she pushed on. "Snape was bleeding out on a grungy floor after being bitten, do you really believe he would pass made up memories to Harry at a time like that?"

"AND WHY NOT," Minerva spat, "HE'S A DEATH EATER, LIAR AND MURDERER! I WOULDN'T PUT IT PASSED HIM!"

Ginny was about to argue when Ron cleared his throat and said timidly, "Professor, I was there, Snape was in a bad way." Tunneling his fingers through his ginger locks, he pointed out, "I don't have a clue what memories Harry has, but I do know that once he viewed them, he knew what he had to do to kill Voldemort and end the war. If he didn't go into the forest when he did, who knows how many more casualties we'd have suffered?" A flicker of realization passed over his freckled face even as he spoke, "Snape helped him."

Everyone had identical expressions of wary thoughtfulness.

"Is that true, Harry," Arthur finally asked.

Gin watched her boyfriend. He had never really talked about the war or the reason he ventured into the forest by himself and no one had asked until now.

Harry nodded before saying, "I've gone about this all wrong, and I realize that now." He looked from Arthur to Molly before locking eyes with Professor McGonagall. "I'm sorry, if I hadn't seen those memories, I'd be just as angry, confused and disbelieving as all of you are."

"So why bring this up, why now, Potter?" McGonagall looked equal parts angry and hurt.

"I think it would be better if I quit trying to explain and let all of you see what I've seen," Harry smiled sadly before calling for his house elf. "Kretcher, bring me my pensieve please."

There was a pop soon afterwards as an elderly house elf came into existence near Harry holding a stone basin with clear liquid in it.

"Kretcher brought what you is wanting, Master Potter."

Taking the pensieve, Harry smiled and said, "Thank you, Kretcher."

Ginny moved to clear a space on the table for the pensieve as Harry set it down and produced the vile of Snape's memories.

"I do not want to view Snape's memories," Minerva said as she crossed her arms, "I want nothing to do with that retched man ever again."

"Then I suggest we all get cozy because no one is leaving until you and my parents view these memories," Ginny said with a defiant expression on her face.

Her Head of house scoffed, "If I want to leave, Miss Weasley, that's what I'll do and there is very little you can do about it!"

"I'm sure you can reverse Ron's spell on the door and repel any spells we throw to try and get you to stay, but I'm tenasious, professor, I'll just follow you around until I wear you down!" Ginny crossed her arms; almost as if in challenge.

"This is utter ridiculousness! Why now?"

Harry answered, "Because you have to see these memories!" He unstoppered the vial and poured the milky white substance into the basin.

"That's not explanation enough!"

"And I'm not explaining anything else until you've stuck your head in the pensieve!"

Minerva gasped in shock before hissing, "I'm shocked and appalled by the level of disrespect coming from you and Miss Weasley, Potter."

"And we apologize, professor, sincerely. Honest, we do, but in that pensieve lies proof of the murder that rocked the wizarding world to its core and shows that it was not as it seemed and you're dismissing it out of hand because you don't want to view a few memories? I'm sorry, professor, but if Harry and I are being disrespectful, it's only because you're acting like a child."

"GINEVRA," Molly shouted, "YOU ARE CROSSING THE LINE YOUNG LADY!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but... fucking hell, we're trying to do the right thing here!"

Another lengthy silence followed Ginny's impassioned proclamation before Arthur moved around the table.

"Alright, you two want these memories viewed so badly, I'll view them," Arthur said as he moved to stand in front of the pensieve before dipping his head into the stone basin.

Ginny turned to Harry and they both shared a tired but accomplished sigh before eyeing the other occupants in the room.

"What is this supposed to accomplish," McGonagall asked from her place next to the sealed door. "None of you have ever liked Snape, so why help him now? He's not here and likely ever to come back...what is this uproar really about?"

"Your right, professor," Ron said after a time, "None of us liked Snape and we still don't, but aren't we Gryffindors...the house of righteous nobility? We're setting our hatred aside for something bigger."

"Bigger," both Molly and Minerva asked in tandem.

"Yeah," Ron sighed and nodded, "Our friend."

Before either of the elder witches could throw out more questions, Arthur lifted his face from the pensieve with a baffled expression gaining everyone's attention.

"Arthur, dear, what did see?" Molly moved around the table to stand next to her bewildered husband, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"You," He turned to McGonagall and then his wife, "You both have to see these."

"Arthur," McGonagall asked as she finally moved towards the table.

"Minerva...Harry's right." The Weasley patriarch waved her over, "Albus plotted his own death."

Keeping her eyes on her dumbfounded father, shocked mother and stricken Head of house, Ginny reached for Harrys hand and squeezed it tight; taking comfort when he squeezed back.

**0o0o0o0**

"Let me get another one, Tom," the tall wizard in brown Auror's robes called out from his booth in the corner.

"Coming right up," said the elderly proprietor of the Leaky Cauldron.

Auror Ceslav Truth scooped up the last of his gravy with a piece of bread as he surveyed his surroundings.

It had been such a long day filled with mountains of paperwork, meetings and court appearances.

Being the new Head Auror had him working in his office more often than not but that did not get him out of speaking to the Wizengamot in regards to Death Eaters he had already built cases against.

He had spoken at Rabastan and Rodolphus' hearings earlier and they went on longer than he had anticipated but in the end, Truth got the verdict he had set out for; both brothers were scheduled for their dementors' kisses the week after next.

Almost every one of his cases worked out in his favor, save for Lucius I-can-buy-my-way-out-of-anything Malfoy.

_That pretty boy bastard has dirt on every fucking Wizengamot official!_

And, of course, Severus Snape.

Since Snape and his bitch princess fell off of the face of the earth nearly two months ago, that case was as good as cold but Truth refused to let it collect dust in a forgotten file room.

The Auror clenched his prominent square jaw at the thought of those two marks that kept him from having a perfect solve rate as he all but yanked his pint from Tom's weathered hands.

"Truth?"

The scowling wizard paused mid gulp and looked towards the man who had called his name.

"Auror Truth, I thought that was you," A stately wizard in pristine ornate robes smiled as he neared Truth's booth.

"Mr. Vista," The Head Auror screwed his face into an expression of pleasantness as he stood and shook the Wizengamot official's hand, "How are you, this evening?"

"I'm doing splendidly," Ben Vista returned the strong handshake before bringing the Auror's attention to the elegant witch next to him, "Auror Truth, I'd like you to meet my wife, Ana Vista."

The witch was beautiful and exuded such a posh disposition that everyone in the establishment had taken notice of her flawless features. She smiled primly at Truth as she offered up her hand in greeting, "Auror Truth, so nice to finally meet you. I've told Benjamin how I've wanted to make your acquaintance since that most unfortunate attack on my beloved daughter. Thank you so very much for all you've done for Tara. I couldn't imagine what further horrors would have befallen her had you not showed up to her cottage when you did."

Ceslav held Mrs. Vista's hand and bowed politely before saying, "No 'thanks' is needed, Madame, I was simply doing my job. I just wish I had gotten there sooner or could have done more for her." He smiled and asked, "How is she doing? Has there been any change in her condition?"

"Sadly, nothing overly positive," the witch said in a sad whisper; her hazel eyes conveying her sorrow.

Mr. Vista placed his hand on his wife's back and said, "She woke up from her coma about three days back but has since been on a high dosage of calming draught."

Ana gasped and looked to be on the verge of tears before her husband placed a kiss on her cheek and said,

"Ana, dear, it's been a long day, why don't you head home. I'll be along in a minute."

Mrs. Vista nodded before smiling at the wizard in front of her, "It's been such a pleasure, Auror Truth, have a wonderful night."

Truth nodded again and watched the witch leave the establishment before Mr. Vista caught his attention again.

"Horrid place, this," Ben said, "I normally do not dine in such…squalor, but Ana insist on slumming it once in a while. This is Tara's favorite restaurant, you see. My wife is taking the plight of our daughter rather harshly," Ben said with a sigh. "She holds out hope of healers finding a way to bring back our daughter's mental faculties. I haven't the heart to tell her that it's a lost cause." The Wizengamot official had a look of indifference before continuing, "Tara has been blithering nonsense since waking up."

"Has she," Ceslav asked carefully, "What has she been saying?"

Ben waved off Truth's question with his hand. "Some rot about Truth and a serum of some sort," he shrugged, "It's mostly just twitchy stammers. Anyway, her condition is not likely to change and it's a shame, she had such promising potential." Mr. Vista looked around the Leaky Cauldron with an air of disgust before asking, "So how are you fairing with your new position?"

But Truth hadn't heard the question for he was still stuck on what Tara Vista was muttering in St. Mungos.

_What exactly is that bint saying and is she going to be a problem for me?_

"Truth…Auror Truth…? Ceslav?"

The Auror shook himself from his thoughts," What? I'm sorry, Mr. Vista. I…I am just so disheartened over the news of your daughter," he covered smoothly before asking, "So does the calming draught make her sleep or does she still…mumble?"

"She sleeps the majority of the time but the healers rouse her when she receives visitors or when they want to run tests," the Wizengamot official said absently as he looked at his pocket watch."

"That's such a shame," Truth said as his mind raced with all sorts of plausible sinarios of how the crazy witch could fuck up his plans.

"Quite," Ben said as he stowed away his pocket watch, "Well, it's been so very nice seeing you outside of the courtroom but I should really be on my way. I don't like leaving Ana alone too long when she's in such a state."

Ceslav nodded, "Of course, of course. Always a pleasure, Mr. Vista, goodnight." The Auror watched the stately wizard leave with a dark look on his face as he thought of just how best to ensure that Tara would not become a problem in his future plans.

**0o0o0o0**

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Reconnecting and Reactions

**A/N- Wow, so the characters of Harry Potter don't belong to me…go figure.**

**Thank you so much for taking the time out to read this fic! **

**And thanks a heap for all of the reviews!**

**0o0o0o0**

...Thump...

...Thump, thump...

Hermione stirred from her sleep.

...Thump, thump, thump...

Despite her eyelids feeling magnetized to each other and her body feeling weighed down with sand, the tired pregnant witch rolled over in bed to see if Severus heard the noises too but he was nowhere to be found.

She wasn't surprised in the least for he was never around when she woke up; why would this time be any different.

Sitting up, Hermione looked around the smallish train compartment suite in the darkness before she heard the thumping again.

It sounded like something heavy was hitting the door.

"Oh, for fuck sakes," the witch mumbled as she kicked off the bed covers and stood. She swayed at the odd feeling of the ground moving under her feet but put herself to rights rather quickly.

Thump, thump...

"I'm coming," Hermione said peevishly as she felt her way to the door through the pitch black compartment. When she felt the latch, the witch slid it open and spat, "Have you any idea what-"

The sight that greeted her stunned her silent.

Severus was bloody and on his knees.

"Severus, holy hades," Hermione exclaimed as she dropped to her knees in front of him and pushed his short raven locks away from his bloody forehead, "What happened, baby?"

"Hermione..." Severus whispered, blood and spittle oozing from his mouth, "Run..."

"What...?"

"...Run fast..."

"What are you talking about, Severus? We need to get you cleaned up. What happened to you," Hermione asked as she surveyed the lacerations all over her wizard's angular face.

"I happened to him," came the reply from a pompous voice that was sickeningly familiar.

Hermione looked passed Severus and down the narrow hallway of the train to see the tall form of Auror Truth leaning against the wall with a pretentious smile on his face. The witch's heart sank.

"Hello princess."

Hermione tried to pull Severus into the compartment and shut the door but he was dead weight and Truth's hand stopped the door.

Laughing, Truth said, "Not happy to see me, princess? Where do you think you're going and what makes you think you can get away?"

Grasping at Severus' clothes, the witch glared at the Auror, "Leave us alone!"

"You're fugitives, Miss One-third-of-the-Golden-Trio, I'll leave you alone when you're in Azkaban.

"No…"

"And deep down, you must want to get caught because your little magical outburst led me right to you."

"No...no..." Hermione tried to keep tears from falling but she was losing the battle, "Please...no..."

**0o0o0o0**

"...no...no..." Hermione's eyes popped open as she sat up quickly; heaving breath after breath.

Her surroundings were dark but she knew she was in the compartment suite Severus had bought them yesterday afternoon.

That was both soothing and disconcerting because while that meant she had just experienced a nightmare, she couldn't help but wonder if it was some sort of omen.

...Thump...

Hermione jumped as her heart went into her throat.

"Hermione?"

The witch let out a startled cry at the deep, groggy voice beside her.

"What's the matter," Severus sounded more alert as his hand touched her lower back, "Are you alright?"

With her heart rate regulating and her breathing becoming less harsh, Hermione whispered, "Y-yeah."

Thump.

"What's that?"

"Perhaps the train passing over tracks," Severus drawled sarcastically.

…Thump…

Hermione flinched at the sound as she asked urgently, "Are you sure?"

"We may be passing over a bridge...or through a tunnel. It could be passengers in the next compartment," Severus supplied as his hand lifted into the air and moved around lazily.

All ambient noises from outside the compartment dulled and disappeared as a silencing charm enveloped the compartment.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, the witch said confusedly, "You're here."

Feeling the mattress shift beside her, Hermione could just barely see Severus' features as he sat up. "Where else would I be?"

Hermione frowned, "Uh, I dunno... You're just, um, never around when I wake up."

She heard her wizard sigh as his hand followed her spine up until it rested lightly on her left shoulder.

"What woke you," he asked; his tone unsure.

"I...I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare about what?"

"I..." the witch hesitated before pushing on, "I dreamt that we...we were caught because of my outburst."

She felt fingers under her chin, urging her to look in his direction. "Hermione, we will not be caught," Severus stated firmly, his eyes only visible due to the contrast of his pale skin, "And certainly not because of your outburst."

"But...back at the hotel-"

The hand that had urged her to face him moved up to cup her cheek as he said, "I was...concerned, yes, but," Snape paused. "We're well away from there now and I would never let you get caught, Hermione."

She frowned, "But what about you?" When he didn't answer, Hermione's lower lip quivered as she repeated her question more forcefully, "What about you?"

"Hermione...I'm the one they want, not you."

"No, no, no..." The witch's voice warbled as her forehead rested against his, "No, Severus, we're in this together!" Feeling his arms wrap around her, the pregnant witch slipped her arms around his neck and clung to him as he maneuvered them to lie back down on the bed, "We're in this together!"

"Ssh, witch, it doesn't matter because we're not going to get caught," Severus' silken voice filled the suite as his lips brushed against her ear. "I feel like I should be insulted at your lack of confidence in my abilities, witch."

Hermione shook her head, "No..." but then she heard a light chuckle and pulled away enough to look at her wizard. "Are...are you poking fun?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't participate in such trivial activities?"

The tone he used gave him away, though, because it was the same tone he used back in Ipswich. Hermione smiled as she snuggled back into Severus' arms. "Arse," she mumbled into his neck.

"Scamp," he fired back as his hand moved to rub the side of Hermione's swollen stomach. "It was nothing more than a nightmare so settle back down to sleep. It's only quarter to five in the morning."

"I don't know if I can," Hermione whispered after a time. "I'm too worked up...it felt so real." She pressed a kiss upon Severus' scarred neck; equal parts amazed and pleased that her wizard was bear chested because he wasn't one to just slip into that level of comfort and relax...ever. She heard his breath hitch but took it as a good sign when he held her closer instead of pulling away.

"Do you suffer from nightmares often," He questioned but she heard an awkwardness in his tone; clearly unversed in such situations

"Not often, no...But when I do, well, they feel so horribly real." Hermione smiled as her hand moved to play with the small pendant on Severus' necklace.

"Hmm," Severus said heavily before asking, "So what will take your mind off of your nightmare?"

Hermione's brow furrowed as she thought, "I dunno, really... This, I suppose."

"This?"

"...talking."

"Alright," his right hand slipped from her stomach to her back. "Where did you think I was if you didn't expect me to be here?"

The wizard asked in an uninterested drawl that usually connoted his boredom or placation, the witch was learning, but she thought she heard an undertone of curiosity in his words. "Maybe out flying around the countryside…or possibly at the destination already," she shrugged. "Or maybe in one of the dining cars. Honestly, I really didn't put much thought into it; I'm just not used to you being around." Wincing at her words, Hermione attempted to rephrase but Severus spoke before she could.

"It's alright, Hermione, you only speak the truth. I haven't been around so why would you expect any different from me?"

"That's not-" He stopped her words by hushing her.

There was a long pause before Severus said, "I apologize for being deplorably unversed in relationships and all things that come along with them. Please just be patient with me."

Hermione's heart swelled at Severus' quiet words. Pulling away to look at him in the inky blackness, she tunneled her left hand through his silken locks and whispered back, "Severus Snape, as long as you make an effort in this relationship I think you'll find that I can be quite a forgiving and patient witch." Closing the distance between them, Hermione gave her wizard a chaste kiss. When she pulled away, the witch said playfully, "And I already see an effort being made on your part."

"Do you?"

"I do… You're here and talking to me, aren't you? And you look relatively relaxed," Hermione pointed out before teasing, "Are you feeling alright?"

They both chuckled and settled into a shared peace.

Hermione closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of Severus' fingers flitting along her back when his velvet voice filled the small compartment.

"I know you feel like I'm holding you hostage, Hermione, and rightfully so thus far…but it was never my intention."

"I know," Hermione sighed before amending, "I mean, I had hoped." She locked eyes with her wizard before whispering, "Talking like this, though, alleviates a lot of the…doubts I had these last few months…about us."

Severus cupped her cheek as their eyes stayed trained on each other. He looked as if he was having a very in depth internal debate before he finally said, "I don't deserve you."

Their noses were millimeters from each other as she smirked and whispered back, "Says who?"

"Me," he answered, "But I want you."

"You have me, silly man."

He emitted a whisper of a laugh before he leaned in and stole her lips but it was a kiss unlike any of the others that they'd shared; it was gentile and full of unspoken promises that made Hermione melt.

Severus' hand slipped down her side until it hooked behind her left knee and pulled her leg over his hip.

Hermione bit her lower lip and stifled a moan as his trouser-clad erection pressed against her pajama-clad apex. Steadying her breath, Hermione mumbled, "Severus, I'm not sure if you're aware of this or not but I'm carrying your child. If that doesn't give you enough of a _hint _that you can have me that way, I might have to stop with the subtleties."

Uncharacteristically, Severus expelled a blast of laughter as his bulge rubbed against her pelvis, "Gryffindor subtlety is alive and well, I see."

"Of course," Hermione giggled before leaning in and taking the wizard's lips in a kiss that conveyed her pent up sexual energy as her hand moved to cup the bulge in his pants.

Their tongues sought out and danced with each other for a timeless moment until their respective owners parted for air.

Hermione grinned dazedly before she heard a pained groan from her wizard. "What's wrong, Severus?" She didn't get an answer for a long time as Severus covered his face with his right arm.

"Why must you be so enticing with your Gryffindor brashness?" The wizard was lying on his back; breaking the intimate contact between their bodies.

With her grin returning full force, Hermione shrugged, "It's a gift."

**0o0o0o0**

_A gift, she says..._

Moving his arm from his eyes to rest upon his bare chest, Snape gazed at the witch before saying, "No, you are the gift..." He sighed and confessed, "I adore you, Hermione."

He usually wasn't so forward but her boldness seemed to be rubbing off. Seeing the astonishment on her face even in the darkness of the suite, the wizard smiled.

"Oh, Severus…I love you."

He turned back to his side and cupped her cheek. "Once we get to where we're going, I promise you will not feel like a hostage…or that you are alone in this relationship."

Hermione smiled sweetly, "Promise?"

"Promise," the wizard said as he laid her on her back and kissed her slow.

"Don't Severus…don't start something you _infuriatingly_ won't finish…" the pregnant witch warned when they parted.

The wizard smirked crookedly and said challengingly, "Perhaps it's how I intend to finish." His fingers passed over her pajama top; wandlessly unclasping each button until the loose fabric fell to her sides and her warm smooth skin became readily accessible.

Hermione let loose a moan that made his cock hopelessly hard. "Severus, don't play games with me! Is this really happening…? Are we really…?"

"So many questions, witch…so many bloody questions." Making sure that his weight was not pushing against their unborn child, Severus painted kisses on her jaw before trailing a mixture of kisses and love nips down her neck and collar bone until his lips reached her left breast.

Since coming to Australia, Severus had noticed the changes in Hermione's petite form. How could he not, he was a man after all and she was his witch. To put it mildly, he had occluded many a fantasy about Hermione's breasts filling with milk for their son. Academically, he knew Hermione's body would not produce true milk until days after their son was born but she was producing colostrum and he was equally fascinated in tasting that.

Refusing to pass up such an opportunity, Severus cupped Hermione's breast and took her nipple into his mouth. Severus put light pressure, suckling and tasting the fluid her body produced. It was a bit briny but appealed to the wizard. Severus suckled until he heard a slightly pained moan come from Hermione. Detaching himself from her breast, the wizard looked up at her.

She smiled timidly and covered her nipples with her hands, "Uh, my um...they're super sensitive. Um...did anything come out, what's it taste like?"

He saw her suck in her lower lip between her teeth and smirked at her naturally inquisitive nature showing through her lust. "Not as sweet as I initially thought it would be, but it's succulent nonetheless."

"Really?"

With a smirk, Severus pulled Hermione's hand away from her right breast and attached himself to it briefly before moving up to take her lips.

Their kiss was brief but intimate before he pulled away and arched an eyebrow in a silent question.

Hermione scrunched her nose as she swallowed and licked her lips, "It's sort of...salty."

He nodded.

"Gross."

Severus shook his head, "Nothing about you merits such negative verbiage, Hermione."

She smiled up at him and said slightly sing-song, "I hope you're just saying that to get into my knickers."

"You are a witty witch," the wizard said in a tone that carried the undercurrent of some sort of epiphany. He studied her features, "And I'm a besotted fool." Severus' declaration came out more accusatory than he had meant it to be.

"Oh, so it's my fault, is it," Hermione giggled. "Don't sound so exultant about it, alright?"

He affirmed grimly, "I'll try and hold it all in but you are completely responsible."

Laughing harder, Hermione's dainty hands came up to frame the wizard's face. "I really, really like this."

"Like what?"

"Being like this with you," she shrugged, "being playful...being intimate in a way that isn't just about sex." Wiggling her hips, Hermione continued playfully, "Although sex would be the cherry on top."

"We're going to have to review your definition of subtlety, witch," Severus sighed before leaning in and paying more attention to Hermione's chest.

"Oooooaahh!" Her body arched into him as her hands gripped the hair at the crown of his head, "Hhholy...this feels... ooohhh...!"

Severus immersed himself in her wanton whimpers.

_My exquisite succubus…_

His witch began rubbing her apex against his leg as her breath became more shallow and unsteady.

Lost in the sights, sounds and tastes of Hermione, Snape had a sensory overload when he felt a small warm hand wrap around his needy manhood. "You devious little hellcat," he moaned as his teeth nipped her collarbone.

She smiled up at him and panted, "Don't act like you don't like it, babe…"

"Bantam minx," he breathed as his right hand moved over hers and guided her in touching him the way he liked. It didn't take long for his little know-it-all to get the pressure and movement.

"As much…as…I'm enjoying this," Hermione breathed, "I want more…"

With his hips pumping against the witch's hand of their own volition, Severus clenched his jaw, stilled and pulled himself out of the sexual haze enough to say, "Hermione…" at her growl of discontent, the wizard tried to make her understand. "I'm not-" But she interrupted him

"Not this again," she whined as she grasped him a bit harder than was comfortable. "Nothing is going to happen."

Knowing it was a pointless endeavor; Severus didn't waste any more breath arguing as his hand moved to Hermione's right hip to still her frantic gyrating. Locking eyes with her, the wizard's thumb slid over the damp seat of her pajama pants. Finding the button he was looking for through the fabric, Severus applied gentile pressure until his witch's breath hitched and her body shuddered under him.

Closing his eyes, Severus rested his forehead between Hermione's breasts and painted a feather light kiss on the top of her rather large baby bump. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but until our son is born, I will not take you in the way you want me to," Severus said quietly even as he tried to ignore how painfully hard he was. "You've had such a difficult pregnancy…"

When the only reply he received was a tiny snort, Snape looked up to see that Hermione has fallen asleep.

Half frustrated, half amused, Snape placed a chaste kiss on his witch's cheek before he lay down on his back next to her. Closing his eyes, the master Occlumens tried to reach a meditative state and will his sexual want and painful erection away.

He was just about done clearing his mind when he felt a familiar small hand grasp his cock.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to nod off just then," Hermione murmured into Snape's ear as she cuddled up to his side and began working her hand over his erection the way he had shown her. "When you're a pregnant, achy, ball of hormonal combustion, it doesn't take much to send me for a kip." She said with a serene smile, "Your turn."

"…Hermione…"Severus wanted to say that it was no big deal; that she didn't have to work him off and should rest but he couldn't.

Blame it on his deprivation of physical contact in any form, his ever growing emotional attachment to Hermione or just the fact that he was so close to coming, he could feel his balls coiling, all Severus could do was close his eyes and move his hips to the motion his witch's hand was setting.

Hermione's sweet breath whispered over his ear before he felt her teeth nip at his earlobe.

Then he was done for.

With a low growl, Severus tensed and felt multiple spurts of his release cover his abdomen.

Spent, the wizard barely managed _scourgifying_ their mess as he stared up at the ceiling of their suite and caught his breath.

He felt Hermione's fingers doodle aimlessly on his chest as she murmured, "I give you an 'outstanding' for that spontaneous and rather fantastic twist, professor."

Severus heard her yawn as he stilled her hand with his, "How magnanimous of you."

"Really, it was no trouble at all," the fatigued witch expelled another yawn.

Linking his fingers with hers, Severus asked, "Are you relaxed enough to settle down to sleep now?"

"…mmmhmm…"

Kissing her temple, Severus whispered, "Sweet dreams, love." Pulling the bed covers around them both, the wizard closed his eyes and drifted off to a light but contented sleep.

**0o0o0o0**

The room was quiet.

So quiet.

Well, except for the sobs coming from the distraught professor next to the pensieve; in the otherwise silent room, McGonagall's sobs echoed.

It made Ginny feel responsible because while the repercussions of Snape's memories were expected and rather inevitable, witnessing it in person made the witch question if forcing the elders was indeed the right thing to do.

The young witch observed her professor sniffle and daintily wipe at her eyes with a hanky transfigured from spoon. Biting her lower lip, Gin turned to exchange wary expressions with Harry.

Looking around at her family members, she noticed that if they weren't shocked frozen, they had similar expressions of uneasiness.

_What do you say at a time like this,_ Ginny thought to herself._ I'm sorry Dumbledore signed off on his own death and it's really a shame but are we all in agreement that Snape isn't to blame for it? Could you take it to the minister please?_

Shaking her head, Ginny returned her attention to McGonagall.

"D-did you all see h-how casual he was about it," Minerva asked in between sniffles. "Like he was talking about the latest article in _The Quibbler_, he was..."

"I know, Minnie," Molly said sadly as she patted the elderly witch's back. "I'm so sorry."

"A-Albus gave me that nickname... Did y-you know that?"

Molly shook her head before whispering, "I'm sorry."

Minerva emitted a watery chuckle, "It's quite alright, Molly. I'm not going to stop using it just because A-Albus is gone." Her normally piercing blue eyes were dull and pink from crying as she mumbled miserably, "That scheming old goat..."

Gin exchanged another glance with Harry as the elderly witch dried the last of her tears.

"THAT BLOODY INCONSIDERATE BASTARD," McGonagall thundered out of the blue after a stretched silence.

Her outburst made everyone jump but George began laughing just before Arthur slapped him upside the head.

"Ouch," he rubbed the back of his head. "Tell me it isn't strange to hear the Gryffindor Head of House spout profanity," George mumbled as he fought to keep another burst of laughter from escaping.

Ron looked to his older brother and shook his head, "And you say I'm a hippogriff in an apothecary."

"Shut it, the both of you," Molly ordered in that shrill tone that let her children know she meant business. "You two can gather up the dishes and start the washing..._without_ magic!"

"And his portrait! That thrice-damned painted man hasn't spoken a whisper of it," Minerva stood up and began to pace. "Talk for hours; we do, as he sucks merrily on those blasted lemon drops! I've asked him countless times about that night and all he does is stare at me with those mysterious twinkling eyes before feigning sleep...! I'll hex the wizard that captured that particular feature in his painting!" The elderly witch was talking to no one in particular as she moved up and down the side of the table. "I'll not stand for it anymore! Albus is going to get such an earful," Minerva said as she stopped her pacing and put her fisted hands on her hips. "Harry, Ginevra,"

The redhead turned to the elderly witch, "Yes, professor?"

"The man you are attempting to help here is the same man who tortured you mere months ago...do you realize that?"

Ginny nodded solemnly.

"I don't understand."

The young witch furrowed her brow, "Seeing what you have in that pensieve isn't answer enough for you?"

"GINEVRA," Molly growled as she glared at her daughter.

"Not when I know there is something else going on here, I can feel it." Minerva narrowed her eyes as she stated, "You don't work in a school as long as I have and not pick up on such things."

The accusing way McGonagall was glaring at her as well as the angry eyes her mum was sporting made Ginny's blood boil but she did her level best to keep remarks from flying out of her mouth that she would likely regret.

"Regardless of motive," Harry cleared his throat and cut through the stare down, "Snape didn't kill Professor Dumbledore on purpose," he paused for a beat before correcting, "or maliciously, at least. He was tied by vows to obey," the young wizard continued diplomatically. "It's wrong to accuse him for something he was forced to do."

"On that, I agree...barely," Minerva said haughtily before asking, "But do you two think dropping that charge will absolve him of the countless others?"

"No," Ginny spoke up after a time, "but how many of those crimes was he forced into...what proof is there of his crimes -one way or the other- other than what we have in that pensieve?"

"Everyone has memories, Ginevra. I'm sure the Ministry wouldn't have too much trouble persuading Death Eaters to give up their memories of Severus Snape," the elderly witch pointed out irritably. "Nevertheless, the only one to blame for Albus' death is Albus, himself."

Ginny watched as the professor pulled out her wand and wordlessly transfigured a vile from a napkin before pointing her wand at the pensieve. Soon, she saw the shimmering viscous material glide from the stone basin and into the vile.

"I've made a copy of Snape's memories," Minerva said as she stoppered the small glass container, "I'll make sure Kingsley reviews these at once." She looked around the room at everyone, "I wish I could say it was a pleasure being invited here tonight but I thank you, Molly and Arthur, for supper."

Seeing her Head of House turn on her heel and make for the sealed door, Ginny eyed her boyfriend before they both called out, "Professor?"

Minerva stopped but did not turn around.

"We're sorry, professor," Ginny said, "I know we must have opened wounds that are still healing."

Harry spoke up, "We didn't mean to hurt you or make you cross with us."

"We just didn't know how to tell you," Ginny turned to her parents, "any of you."

"If we weren't so insistent, none of you would have given proper attention to anything we had to say!"

When the elderly witch still did not turn towards them, the couple's shoulders slumped.

"Is that all," Minerva asked coolly after a long pause.

Heaving a defeated sigh, Ginny finished glumly, "Other than telling you that Harry and I...all of us have a great respect for you and hope you will forgive us in time, yeah...that's all."

Minerva resumed walking towards the door before slicing her wand through the air and effectively canceling Ron's spell in the blink of an eye. When the elderly witch opened the door, she paused again and turned back to everyone in the kitchen until her eyes settled on the young couple. "Albus was more than my superior, colleague and friend."

Ginny saw the hurt written all over McGonagall's face as her voice cracked. Tendrils of guilt twined around her stomach and twisted it unpleasantly.

"I've known Severus for the majority of his life and in that time... I've come to consider him a good friend... So, yes, these memories tore at wounds that haven't even started healing," McGonagall's voice cracked again. "But I do not blame anyone here for it. If anything, I am grateful...thankful. I'm glad you showed me the truth of that night but I need time to process such...devastating information." The elderly witch nodded curtly once as she whispered, "Goodnight, all."

Ginny watched the professor shut the door before she closed her eyes and took a steadying breath.

"Never in my life have I been as embarrassed as tonight," Molly hissed angrily. "And by my own children, no less!"

Opening her eyes, Ginny saw that her mother had tears in hers; tears of rage.

"I thought I had raised you all better than the disrespectful brats you were tonight!"

"But mum-"

"IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED WASHING THOSE DISHES, RONALD, I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ONE _PEEP_ FROM YOU!"

"We were only-"

"GEORGE, SO HELP ME!"

Ginny cringed at her mother's shouting but felt she should try and stick up for her brothers since they were only trying to help. "Mother-"

"NO," Molly spat as she stood and glared at her daughter, "You've said quite enough for one night Ginevra! You are coming home with me this instant!"

She wanted argue with her mum and stomp her foot since she considered Grimmauld Place her home now but instead, Ginny just sat next to her boyfriend, glowering up at her irate mother.

"Molly, dear," Arthur said softly as he stood and rubbed his wife's back, "Perhaps you should go back to the Burrow now and I'll be along with Ginny in a few minutes."

The Weasley matriarch said nothing as she moved to the fireplace in the kitchen.

When her mum was gone, Ginny turned to her father and whispered, "How else were we supposed to get your attention?"

"I'd like to say that there were less dramatic and disrespectful ways to do such a thing, poppet, but in this case, I'm quite sure that would be a lie," Arthur sighed as he sat back down.

Her father's validation did nothing to ease the guilt twisting the witch's stomach; multiplied by the memory of her mother's enraged and disappointed glare.

Arthur waved his hand in the direction of Ron and George, "Boys, come and sit down. I want to talk to you."

Ron huffed, "Sure, call us away when we only have two dishes left."

When Ron and George were sitting at the table, Arthur asked seriously, "Now I want a straight, honest answer from all of you on what drove you to push this issue and I better not hear any more lines about how it was the right thing to do."

"But it was," Ginny mumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, it was and I'm proud of all of you for putting your aversions for Severus aside to do the right thing," Arthur said as he nodded and took the time to look each of them in the eye. "And even though you're mother is upset with the way you went about it, I know she will recognize your efforts and be just as proud once she calms down. That goes for you too, Harry," he smiled.

For a time that stretched for what felt like eons, no one spoke until Harry cleared his throat and muttered, "What drove us was...guilt, if I'm honest. Uh...I've had Snape's memories since the Hogwarts battle but I was being a bit immature about them...and..."

Not wanting Harry to take on telling half-truths to her father -a man she knew he respected greatly- Ginny just shook her head and confessed, "We pushed the issue because we heard from...a very reliable source that Snape was on our side the whole time."

She felt her brothers' and Harry's eyes on her but she made an effort not to look away from her father as he slowly sat forward.

"A reliable source," Arthur questioned, "Who?"

Decision made, Ginny squared her shoulders and answered her father, "Hermione."

**0o0o0o0**

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Surprise

**A/N- Wow, so the characters of Harry Potter don't belong to me…go figure.**

**0o0o0o0**

It was just after three in the afternoon when Hermione preceded Severus in departing the train and set foot in Adelaide.

The sky was blue with hardly a cloud in the sky and the breeze was chilly but crisp and refreshing.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath; positively thankful to finally be out of that blasted train.

"Come along," Severus' deep voice whispered as he grasped her right hand and threaded his fingers with hers. "As I understand it, this train station is similar to King's Cross," he explained as he guided her through the throng of people.

Looking around wearily but trying her best not to show it, the witch finished, "A wizarding station as well means a higher probability of someone recognizing us."

"Precisely,"

She looked up at her wizard who was feigning interest at the various adverts on the walls as he scratched the thick stubble on his cheeks which no longer had to be a glamour since he hadn't shaved in nearly two days.

It was odd, really, that something as small as a haircut and a bit of facial hair could change his looks so drastically but it did. If she hadn't been around for the transformation, she probably would have had to do a double-take in a crowd.

Hermione let him lead her out of the station and to the taxi queue before asking, "Where are we going?"

Opening the rear driver side door of the nearest cab, Severus raised a raven brow and drawled, "I rather thought we'd had this conversation already."

Hearing the unspoken question, Hermione said, "I trust you, this isn't about trust. I'm just wondering if our final destination is much further because I'm getting tired of traveling."

He gave her a crooked smile, "Wasn't it just ten minutes ago you were whining about growing weary of being cooped up?"

Narrowing her eyes at her wizard, Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Anything in excess is tiring and I wasn't whining!"

"Just like you're not whining now," Severus asked with a smirk.

She wanted desperately to stomp her foot but instead took a deep breath and explained, "I just want to be...settled."

"We'll be settled soon, love," Severus said as he motioned for her to get into the taxi; the term of endearment slipping unnoticed from his lips. "We'll be done traveling in twenty to twenty-five minutes, traffic and...tantrums permitting."

"Hahaha, _tantrums_? You are a very brave man to taunt a pregnant, hormonal witch," Hermione laughed but it was far from amused as she sat herself in the taxi before finishing, "Especially one who shares your bed."

After he sat next to her and gave an address to the taxi driver, Severus turned to her and said, "You misunderstand completely. What I meant was that your constant complaining is pulchritudinous music to my ears that sends my heart pitter-pattering into conniptions." Every word was overwrought with sarcasm and had Hermione glaring darkly at the wizard even as the taxi driver burst out laughing.

"Well aren't you two a pair of lovebirds," the driver said with a thick Australian accent as he flashed the passengers a bright smile. "You married?"

"Tell me, is it in your job description to intrude on your patrons' personal conversations," Snape asked snidely.

"Severus," Hermione warned.

"Severus, huh," the driver glanced through his rearview mirror and nodded, "Your name fits you actually. You look like a Severus." The cab driver turned around to look at Hermione. "And what about you sheila, I reckon you are a...Angel or a Harmony." He smiled flawlessly at her.

Hermione was about to answer when Severus piped up.

"Really, well if we are just going off of looks alone, one can only assume your name is-"

"Severus," Hermione stopped him and then smiled politely at the driver. "We've been traveling for so long, we're a bit tired."

Chuckling, the driver turned around and pulled into traffic. "Say no more, I'll have you at your destination in no time."

Severus simply slid his right hand into Hermione's left; all traces of his irritation gone as he smiled down at her.

Staring at their joined hands pensively, Hermione wondered how the wizard could go from being so aloof and emotionally distant to being so caring and attentive in the span of a day.

Not that the witch was complaining, she was just trying to figure it all out.

Hermione turned her sights to the setting passing by.

_So Adelaide is our new settlement. I wonder for how long?_

The scenery outside the window slowly changed from urban skyscrapers to green suburbs.

As the adverts over the radio came to the end and music beat lightly through the cab, Hermione listened to the beat and instantly liked it.

**'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life**

**Try to make ends meet**

**You're a slave to money then you die**

She tapped her leg lightly to the beat and when the chorus came around again, she couldn't help but sing along.

**No change, I can change**

**I can change, I can change**

**But I'm here in my mold**

**I am here in my mold**

**But I'm a million different people**

**from one day to the next**

**I can't change my mold**

**No, no, no, no, no**

The witch rubbed her belly when felt a little foot stretch her insides. Turning to Severus, she noticed him staring at her pensively.

Smiling, Hermione took her hand from his and placed it on the area of her belly where their son's feet kept moving. "I think he's dancing to the beat."

Severus rubbed his hand over her belly and finally spoke after several moments, "I think he's just completely and utterly besotted with you...like his father."

His words made a blush creep up her neck and fill her cheeks as she whispered, "Well I share his feelings tenfold for both him and _his father_."

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut when Severus leaned in and gave her a feather lite kiss upon her lips.

When he pulled away, he looked around and then gave her a smirk. "We're here."

Turning quickly, the witch found that the cab had stopped in front of a beautiful two story home in a gorgeous neighborhood. "Holy crickets...!" Opening the door, Hermione slid out of the taxi and stared at the house before looking around to her wizard who was paying the cab driver. "Severus...?"

He turned to her as the cab drove off. With his obsidian eyes locked on her cinnamon ones, he announced softly, "Welcome home."

All the air left Hermione's lungs as she turned back to the beautiful and quite large home. "This..." she turned back to Severus, "This is ours?"

"It is," he answered as if he was bored with the question but Hermione knew differently when he spoke again. "Does it...not suit you?"

Taking his hand, she nodded emphatically and said, "Of course it does, Severus!"

The front lawn was rather large with two mature trees making the property feel more secluded than it really was. The house itself was very stately with its slightly modern spin on a traditional Victorian style home.

"How...?" Hermione asked, not able to peel her eyes away from the house.

"I have my ways," was all she received for an answer from the wizard.

"Did you paint the house too or was it just luck that it happened to be a muted version of your house colors?"

"Would you believe me if I said it was luck," he asked as he linked his hand with hers.

"Probably not," She said distractedly as she let him lead her up the cobblestone path and up the stairs to the porch.

"I've made it unplottable and have already set wards that only recognize us."

Hermione smiled as she opened the door and was met with a circular entryway with stunning oak wood floors and a curved stairwell with a beautiful wrought iron banister. There was an intricate vine pattern in the banister that Hermione marveled at until she felt Severus urge her in.

"The house has four bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms."

Passing through the curved archway to the sitting room, Hermione took in the large fireplace, floor to ceiling bookshelves and noted the half bath on the left as well as how the wood floors continued throughout.

"Severus... this-"

"I purchased the house fully furnished but if it does not suit, we can purchase whatever to furnish it how you wish,"

Hermione stared up at him with tears blurring her vision.

He took her hand and led her through another archway that opened up to a large kitchen dining and living area. There was another very large fireplace on the long wall parallel to the kitchen area.

A dark marble countertop island separated the kitchen from the rest of the room and had four tall-backed bar stools lining it.

On the long wall with the fireplace also held a second set of stairs.

On the wall adjacent were floor to ceiling windows with a large sliding door out into the courtyard.

Every room had a mixture of casement and picture windows to let in copious amounts of light. Their backyard was structured more like a courtyard with a stone wall fence that reached nearly seven feet tall so it kept their land private but let in light so it did not feel oppressive

"This is so beautiful... and big. I can't believe this is ours. How...?"

''I believe I already told you," Severus smirked, "I have my ways."

"Sneaky Slytherin" Hermione said lovingly as she made her way up the back staircase.

They came up on a study on the right and the first of the four bedrooms on the left. It was a large light and airy room and painted an off-white.

Right next to that room was the common bathroom with a double vanity and shower/bath combination and decorated with white subway tiles throughout.

Across from that was another large room with an ocean blue color theme.

Then the hallway opened up to a common area with large windows and two sky lights bathing the entire area in sunlight.

Hermione was like a kid in a candy store or -more aptly put- it was like she was in a brand new bookstore; opening every door with palpable anticipation of the surprise hidden on the other end.

Crossing the common area, the hallway narrowed again with a door on each side and the curved staircase directly in front of them.

Hermione opened the door on the left and was met with a large room with sage green and tope colorings. It had a fantastic bay window and padded bench.

The witch turned and was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet as she smiled from ear to ear at Severus. "This would be a perfect nursery!"

He nodded, "I had that same thought. There is one more room to see, Hermione." Severus stepped to the side and gestured to the unopened door across the hall.

Hermione slid passed him and opened the door to a massive master bedroom. The room was mostly done in a tan color but the wall parallel from the door was burgundy red. That wall held a king sized four poster bed flanked by two bay windows.

She turned to the wizard and asked sarcastically, "Red?"

"I decided to overlook one wall for you," Severus said as if he felt extremely put upon. He sighed, "I suppose you've earned that much."

"Wow, how magnanimous of you," Hermione said with a graveness matching his own.

She noticed the door to the en suite to the left of the door and plenty of built in shelves on the wall to the right.

In awe, it took Hermione until they'd fully descended the curved stairs back into the front entryway to speak again. "This place is beautiful but Severus... Why here? Why now..." the witch asked as she turned to the wizard.

She was stunned when he simply stepped close, bent down and kissed her soundly before taking her hand and leading her outside and to the street. "Severus..?"

He said nothing as he smirked at her and turned her gently until she was looking down the street.

She was just about to open her mouth and demand explanation when she saw a car turn the corner and park down the street four or so houses away.

Her eyes widened when she saw the driver get out and wave to the woman stepping off the porch.

Hermione couldn't believe it.

Four houses down and across the street were her parents.

Happy, healthy and living completely oblivious to the fact that their daughter was breaking down mere yards from them.

"You've found them... Sweet Circe, you've actually found them... "The witch lost the battle with her tears then and let them pour freely as she leaned against the sturdy form of the man behind her.

She felt his lips touch her right ear and whisper, "Did you doubt?"

Sighing, the witch sniffled and nodded. "Never that you could find them..."

The implication hung unsaid between them before Severus put it into words.

"You didn't think I was looking."

"Yes... I doubted... heavily, Severus, but that was before yesterday." She turned and looked at him; imploring him to understand.

Her whole body sagged in relief as his hands came up to frame her face and wipe her tears away with his thumbs.

Severus smiled faintly and said, "Well I _was _looking... And I _did _find them."

Hermione smiled as her voice warbled. "Yes. Yes, you did." Snaking her arms around his waist, the witch hugged him as tight as she was able with a very pregnant belly between them. "Thank you! Thank you, Severus... so much!"

As the witch was too busy crying into Severus' button down shirt, she did not see how deeply her words affected the wizard as he stood there holding her close while his eyes became strangely moist.

**0o0o0o0**

Severus watched in dumbfounded amusement as Hermione paced in front of him; speaking nonsense of half formed plots on how she was going to approach her parents.

"So I'll just walk over and pretend... No, that is just stupid! Okay, I'll walk over and introduce myself as-oh no, that won't work! Maybe I'll just ask for a cup of sugar? Holy crickets, Hermione, that's so cliché..."

Yes, it was very amusing but Snape's attention wasn't on his blabbering witch entirely, not in that moment at least. No, he was still stuck on the moment nearly a half hour ago when they were still standing on the street and she was using him as a hanky to dry her tears.

Or more to the point, her words and how sincere they were.

He'd been thanked before but it was always said in passing and absently; as if said out of habit more than genuine thanks. And _never_ was he thanked for his bigger, more life altering tasks. Hermione's 'thanks' was so loaded with sincerity he honestly had been rendered speechless. And if he had sniffed a few times, it was because his allergies were acting up to the foreign plant life.

Snapping out of his thoughts when Hermione sighed dramatically for Merlin only knew what time, Snape felt it would be best if he got her locked onto something else.

Standing from the white overstuffed couch, he got in her pacing path and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Hermione, we can plan how to approach your parents later. It's been a long day. Why don't you-"

"If you suggest a kip, I'm going to hex you! I couldn't possibly take a nap now!"

_Damn..._

"Alright, no naps. How about we get settled?"

She looked at him oddly. "It's not like we have much, Severus."

Looks are always deceiving, Hermione, I thought you knew that by now. I have almost a whole lab and all my clothes in my pocket. Merlin only knows just what you've been toting around in that bag of yours."

He watched as a lively spark passed over her cinnamon depths and felt pride in putting it there.

"You are right!"

Furrowing his brow, Severus deadpanned, "It's been known to happen."

He watched as his witch produced her bag, enlarged it and proceeded to turn it on its head.

His eyes widened as their pristine living area was suddenly filled with books, pictures, broken quills, various knitting projects, clothes, sock upon sock without their respective match, hair ties and plenty of other random things.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?"

She looked at him as if he'd spoken an obscure language. "I'm unpacking."

"No you're not. I don't know of anyone who unpacks like _that_...!"

"Well...now you do. Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." She said happily as she navigated her pregnant self to sit on the coffee table.

Moving to sit next to her, Severus eyed her speculatively.

"What?"

"You... Just don't seem the type..."

She shrugged. ''I suppose you'd have to blame my mum. Every summer holiday, I would get home and she would have me empty my trunk and bags so she could go about doing the laundry and such. It was a bit of a bonding moment for us after being apart for so long. We'd talk as we both tidied the pile until the living room was clean again." Hermione turned to him looking slightly embarrassed as she said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It is a rather interesting look inside a small facet that makes you, you."

The smile she gave him brought his heart dangerously close to stopping.

Without another word, Severus began helping Hermione sniffed through her pile but he became distracted when he uncovered a shoebox filled with pictures of Hermione and her parents at various stages of her life.

She looked so happy in all of them.

"I didn't want to get rid of them, you know, in case they wanted them back... or... In case..."

Watching her eyes fill with sorrow, Severus spoke confidently. ''We will restore their memory, Hermione," He said this even though he had yet to find a way to do such a thing because he didn't want her sad.

_You are a pathetic Hufflepuff, old man!_

"Yeah, well even if we do, who's to say they won't disown me on the spot?"

Just then they both jumped at the sound of a muffled voice that was not their own coming from the pile.

"That would be a right laugh! A mudblood being disowned by her own pathetically inferior parents! Hahaha!"

Hermione frowned dejectedly as Severus began rooting through her belongings until he got to the source of the laughter.

Hearing that aristocratic chuckle many times in his tenure at Hogwarts, Severus sneered as he picked up the portrait and turned it right side up.

Immediately, all laughing stopped as the portrait exclaimed in a rather undignified way, "Severus!"

"Phineas, How many times have I told you not to use that word in my presence!" Severus said in annoyance.

The portrait recovered and spoke with an entitled drawl, "And how would I have known whose presence I was in being stuffed in a bag for the better part of a year." Phineas Black looked from Granger to Severus and back again before a smirk appeared on his face. "I knew you couldn't care enough about Potter for me to keep tabs on their whereabouts after delivering that bloody sword."

"You were keeping tabs on us even after that night," Hermione asked from her place on the coffee table.

"Was that a one-off," the portrait nodded to Granger's stomach. "How many times were you giving her kitten your snake to play with?"

"Phineas,"

"This is rich! Sticking the Gryffindor Princess! She really must have had you a dizzy heathen to forget a simple protective charm on the tip of your di-"

"Enough" Snape snapped but Phineas wasn't done.

"Did you make her purr? Have you gotten any since or are you as whipped as a thestral in training?"

"ENOUGH PHINEAS," Severus thundered. "I will use your picture as kindling! Don't think I won't!"

"Severus, I've been in this bloody bag for ages and other than the Malfoy Manor study and the head office at Hogwarts, I have nowhere else to go."

Severus perked at this. He knew it was a long shot since portraits were sworn to secrecy not to divulge anything said in the head office, but it was worth a try. "And what news do you have from Hogwarts?"

Phineas' eyes narrowed in devilish glee. "Only that McGonagall has flipped her lid and Dumbledore's getting the full force of her ire!" he laughed, "The cat's got her claws out and threatening to shred every one of Dumbledore's portraits if he doesn't give up the truth of you and what really happened that night in the astronomy tower. She keeps ranting and raving about seeing your memories."

"But..." Hermione said distractedly, "Harry had your memories,"

That fact grated severely on Severus' nerves but he did his level best to keep his anger and hatred grounded.

"That might mean..."

Severus watched his witch as she dug through the book pile until she apparently found what she was looking for. It was the journal he remembered the youngest Weasley giving to Hermione as means of communication.

"Hermione,"

"If McGonagall knows of your memories, that might mean Harry brought them to the Order," she said excitedly as she searched for a working quill and some ink. "He might have been able to get them to see sense. We could have more people working to help us, Severus!"

While he delighted in his witch's moxie, he didn't want her to give her hopes up. Looking at the skepticism in Phineas' eyes, Severus knew he wasn't alone in being grounded to reality.

"Not bloody likely," the portrait said with a snort. "Nobody helps out a Slytherin but one of his own."

Hermione growled as she stood and glowered at the portrait. "I helped out a Slytherin, you miserable pile of brushstrokes!"

"Yes, and successfully trapped him in an oath of loyalty of a different but all together similar fashion. Why else would you be carrying his seed?"

"You know nothing of what is between me and Severus!" She turned to her wizard and asked, "What is the hex to shut him up permanently?"

Snape gave the portrait a quelling glare before saying softly, "Hermione, Phineas will endeavor to be more amicable while in our household. He is simply ancient and archaic in his beliefs. He is also pointing out to you that people, on the whole, wouldn't lift a finger to help out a Slytherin unless they proudly flew the same house colors."

"He's an arse and you both seem to be forgetting that I helped you."

He smiled genuinely as he shook his head. "I will never forget, but you are the exception. A wonderful exception but on an exception nonetheless, love."

"Love," Phineas screwed his face into a look of profound confusion. "Merlin, have you got it bad. Does she suck y-"

"Phineas, so help me! If you want to stay in this house, you will learn to put a filter between your filthy mind and your mouth!" Severus growled before turning back to Hermione who was far from impressed.

"I don't like him."

"Then we're agreed on that fact, because I don't like you either," Phineas said somewhat petulantly.

"I'll hang him in the study." Severus watched as she pondered his offer before nodding.

"I suppose I can live with that."

He watched as she moved towards the kitchen island with her journal and writing utensils. "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing Gin."

"Do you really think we've gained supporters?" Severus' tone unconvinced.

Hermione sighed, "As much as I hate to admit, I know you and Phineas are right. I am under no illusion that we've gained supporters. Mostly I'm counting on the Gryffindor sense of honor and inherent guilt." With that, she opened the journal and began writing.

Hearing Phineas clear his throat, Snape said, "While you are doing that, I'm going to go hang him up."

"The sooner, the better," the witch quipped.

Snape took the back stairs up to the second floor and opened the door to the study that had every single inch of the wall to the left filled with books. There was large window on the wall opposite the door and a large oak desk to his right.

Holding up the portrait as he stepped around the desk, Snape silently spelled the former Headmaster to the wall, making him center to the desk he was behind.

"So Granger, Huh?"

"Yes,"

They stared at each other for a long moment before Phineas smiled and said, "Alright, she isn't listening so tell me your plan."

Severus raised a raven brow and enquired, "Plan?"

"Yes, there must be some reason you're tolerating that brownnosing mud-Granger girl. Will you use her for ransom? Please tell me you're-"

"Phineas," Snape spoke over him, "Hermione isn't ransom. I'm with her because I want to be and I do not want to hear another word about it. Now...tell me how you are able to relay what is going on in the head office at Hogwarts. All portraits are spelled not to divulge anything."

Phineas had a thoughtful look before shaking his head, "I don't know. It could be that you are a former Headmaster. You are the only one who didn't take the roll to the grave, you know."

Severus nodded before asking, "Will you be able to relay everything that is going on here to Hogwarts?"

"Severus, when have you ever known me to snitch on one of my own? What would be in it for me," the portrait asked boredly. "At least now I may be able to get stimulating conversation from time to time without having to bare Dumbledore's twinkling eyes, Dilly's disapproving glare or, in the case of Malfoy Manor, complete silence peppered with Narcissa's sobs."

Severus frowned, "Cissy's sobs? What is going on at Malfoy Manor?"

**0o0o0o0**

**The song was The Verve 'Bitter Sweet Symphony'**

**Thank you for reading!**


	9. Alleys & Courtyards

**A/N- Wow, so the characters of Harry Potter don't belong to me…go figure.**

**Holy Snapple, crackle and Popsicle sticks, I thought I posted chapter nine last week! I'm sorry peeps!**

**In an attempt to make up for it, I merged 9 & 10 together.**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I will have the next chapter up by Wednesday!**

**0o0o0o0**

"Gin... Gin!"

"Huh," Ginny said dreamily as she shook herself out of her fog.

"You are about to drop your tea, love." Harry gave her an understanding look as he soothingly rubbed her back.

Gin saw the circles under his eyes and smiled with equal compassion as she whispered a hoarse, "Thanks."

Looking around, the redhead saw George nod off and his chin slip off his hand but his eyes shot open and he managed to stop himself before colliding with the countertop.

Ron was sitting in the chair next to George, staring blankly; clearly not truly conscience.

None of them had gotten a wink of sleep due to the circumstances that came to light the night before.

Ginny didn't know why she felt the need to tell her father about Hermione being with Snape other than not wanting Harry to lie to his face. It could have been that she didn't want to lie to her father either but whatever the reason, Gin did not regret her decision overall. She may have bulked a bit when her mum stormed back through the floo and joined in on the conversation turned heated debate nearly two hours later, but other than that, she felt at ease with her choice.

It went as an unspoken understanding between Ron, Harry and Gin that Hermione's pregnancy stay quiet for the time being.

It had to come out that Hermione and Snape were together romantically but that was only after hours of arguing that she had been cursed into complying to Snape's every command. An argument that Ron and Molly vehemently convinced upon.

Arthur and Harry seemed rather agreed that Hermione was naive and her feelings were one-sided.

It truly was vexing to the youngest Weasley to be the only one sticking up wholeheartedly for her friend's decisions. But stick up for her she did since Hermione wasn't around to stick up for herself.

During the course of the marathon debate, two rather odd and revelatory events happened; while Ginny continued to fight her friend's side, she realized that she was sticking up for Snape's feelings too... and it didn't bother her. She didn't feel forced at all to stick up for her friend's love for the bat of the dungeons and didn't feel at all as if she were lying when she stuck up for Snape. The second thing that shocked not only her but her family was the fact that George sided with her.

It came out of nowhere, really and several hours in. Gin was arguing with her mum that Hermione shouldn't be viewed as a victim or incapable damsel in distress because she would be horribly offended that everyone overlooked her strength as an intelligent witch.

It was then that George spoke up:

_"Come on, you lot, you are all focusing on your own denial to see facts!"_

_Everyone went silent as they turned to their uncharacteristically silent family member._

_George played nonchalantly with his deck of self-shuffling cards as he continued, "Hermione's a smart witch... genius really. That's a fact." When everyone nodded, the Ginger-haired man dis-guarded his cards and continued. "She's a good judge of character and keeps her friends on the straight and narrow...or from killing themselves or each other, right?"_

_Everyone nodded again._

_"So doesn't it make more sense to assume much the same now instead of believing that Hermione chose this _exact_ moment to go completely round the twist?"_

_When Molly, Harry and Ron all began to speak over each other, George silenced them all with a booming, "Oi!" When he had everyone's attention again, George said, "Okay, forget imperius curses and believing Hermione's some naive little witch. Let's go at this from another angle. Dad, you always spoke highly of Snape."_

_"I did..."_

_"Trusted Dumbledore's judgment of him?"_

_"...Yes..." Arthur answered again, clearly unsure where this line of questioning was going._

_"Come on people, who could really fool the great and powerful Dumbledore? Especially for as long as we're claiming Snape had?" George chuckled, "Are re we really giving Snape that much credit?"_

_Ginny's brow furrowed, surprised her brother brought up such fantastic point. _

_"What about when you were attacked by Nagini, pops? If Snape is really as evil and underhand as everyone assumes him to be, wouldn't he have kept his work on a cure for Nagini's venom to himself...? Or simply just let you die and claim he'd done all he could? Who would have thought twice and questioned him more that we all already do?"_

_"What about his attack on you," Ron asked heatedly._

_"Think about it. I mean really think about it. Snape had a clear shot of me and he had ample time to hit me with one of the undoubtedly hundreds of vial curses he knows... something that would really torture, you know? But all he hit me with was a slicing hex that cut my ear dean off. Clean off, guys. It barely hurt and it was fairly simple to mend."_

_"George..."_

_Ginny looked to her mum, unsure if the woman was chastising her brother or questioning him._

_Ignoring his mother, George turned to his little sister. "I'm not trying to brush off what he did to you, Gin but think of it. You and Lavender were surrounded by Death Eaters and Slytherins. Yet Snape tortured you himself and did not let others join in. He kept it short and to the point."_

_"Are you dismissing what she went through," Harry asked; anger evident in his tone._

_"Of course not," George assured, "I'm just trying to get you all to switch perspective. Big picture. Everything I mentioned in and of themselves are tiny and easily dismissed but put them all together and what have you got?"_

_"A miserable sod who did the bare minimum to look like he was on our side," Ron answered._

_"Ah, you thickheaded dolt, at least _pretend_ to look at this differently," George sighed. "If that were really true...completely true, why would Snape send kids to detention with Hagrid all of last year? Why not send them to his Death Eater buddies?"_

_"He did," Harry argued._

_"Not the majority of the time. We all heard the stories from everyone after the war. If they were assigned detention by Snape, they were assigned to serve it out with Hagrid."_

_Ginny just stared at her older brother as a bright smile began to blossom on her face._

Needless to say, everyone kept to their own ideals but it was clear George's words shook their resolve.

They all were looking at the situation through the angle her brother presented.

Hermione's relationship with Snape wasn't the only thing that was debated upon. There was controversy over orchestrating a rescue mission within the Order to retrieve Hermione, going to Kingsley with the new information and whether to suss out more information to help Snape and his case.

Ginny and her mum were the primary speakers with the guys putting in there two knuts here and there.

The sun was up by the time the family came to the conclusion that they would not tell Kingsley anything more until they find out how Snape's memories would fare. It was also agreed that nothing would be brought to the Order officially until they heard more from Kingsley but unofficially Gin, Harry and Ron were ordered to find a way to see Hermione face to face.

The whole dinner-turned-debate was exhausting and succeeded in taking Ginny's voice.

She and Molly were still not on the best of terms but after a sleepless night and hardly a voice, Ginny rather thought she and her mum could have it out some other time.

Everyone seemed absurdly relieved and thrilled to be freed from Grimmauld Place. Even though Harry, Ron and Ginny thought of headquarters as home, they were all too pleased to follow George to work.

Hence why they all were at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes; loitering and half-conscience.

Patrons milled around the joke shop but Gin could not even muster enough energy to greet them or give them a welcoming smile.

"That," Ron said breathily, still staring blankly, "Was torture."

"Slamming my head repeatedly against the table to end my misery was starting to look like a spectacular option," George said as he mustered enough energy to give a guy proper change for his purchase.

"That sounds like entertainment I wouldn't want to miss out on."

Ginny turned to see a tall familiar witch smiling at all of them from the doorway.

"Angelina," George smiled and perked up immediately.

Gin turned to Harry and they shared knowing smiles. It had been pretty obvious in the weeks following Fred's funeral that George was sweet on Angie.

The caramel completed witch sauntered over to the group and greeted each happily before turning to George. "So you wanna so tell me why you want to bust your head in then?"

"Order business," George finally settled on after attempting several times to start a sentence.

Angie leaned against the counter directly across from George and said, "I'm in the Order, so what's the business?"

"Um...'' George started before being interrupted by his brother.

"It's nothing we can speak on at the moment," Ron said drowsily as he stood and grabbed up a chocolate frog; opening it and biting the head off.

"Two sickles mate," George said.

"But I'm your brother!"

"Right, five sickles then," The proprietor said with a smirk.

Angie laughed with the rest before asking, ''If it is so top secret, why you talking about it here then?"

"Lapse in judgment, "Gin rasped before smiling. "Aren't you off to take your rightful place as the Harpies team captain here soon?"

"That's the plan but... I dunno. I love quidditch and all but being in the league and a captain is my dad's dream, not mine. What happened to your voice?"

Gin sighed, "Order business."

"Right," Angie nodded before shrugging, "Sounds like it was a fun gathering."

"You don't want to play quidditch as a professional. Have _you_ hit your head repeatedly on a table or something? "'Ron said as he tore into another chocolate frog.

"I know... It must just be nerves or something. Being captain makes me a bit edgy." Angie frowned at Ron and said, ''You do know that you are in your brother's shop, right? Those aren't your normal chocolate frogs."

Ron frowned and said, ''I know." right before he expelled a loud croak.

Everyone in the joke shop laughed. Their laughter got louder when Ron tried to speak again just to have his lounge shoot out of his mouth and get stuck on the ceiling.

"He never learns," Gin giggled,

"Gullible," Harry laughed before turning to Angie, "There is no need for you to be nervous. You'll do wonderfully."

"Thanks Harry."

"And if you really do decide to hang up the broom, there is always a spot open here for you to work," George offered half-jokingly but Gin could tell he was entirely too eager.

"Thank you, George."

"Well, well, well, what treat have I walked into here?"

Everyone turned to the shop entrance.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the sight of Draco Malfoy sauntering up to them.

_Great, just what we need now._

Immediately her hand moved to lock with Harry's; trying to dissuade him from lunging at the blonde tosser.

"Hey Malfoy, I think you must be lost. This is Dragon Alley, not Knockturn Alley," George snickered.

"An upstanding business man is supposed to welcome customers, not send them away," Draco said as he eyed Ron still fighting to detach his tongue from the ceiling. "I do hope you'll be cleaning up there once he gets his tongue back."

"Not sending away, just being helpful," George said, "And if you're so worried about the shop's cleanliness-"

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry interrupted George with a deep frown.

"Why the hostility, can't I peruse the shop like everyone else?"

Finally untangling himself from the ceiling, Ron huffed annoyed, "Unfortunately, yes, you can, ferret."

Draco smirked, "I'm so relieved you've found your tongue, weasel."

Both Harry and Ron made to speak but Ginny was quicker as she stepped forward and hissed, "Well this has been a lovely little chat but I think you'd better find what you've come for and then find the door."

"I know where the door is, thank you very much Ginevra," Draco said stiltedly, "And it's not _what _I've come for...rather _who _I've come for." Before anyone could speak, Draco got to the point, "May I speak with you a moment, Potter?"

"Hell no," Gin said as her hand held Harry's tighter.

Harry was still scowling as he said, "Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of everyone, Malfoy."

Draco's cold gray eyes narrowed slightly as his jaw clenched. "Alright, I came on behalf of my mother. She has a trial coming up that will decide if she will be-"

"Sharing a cell with your good for nothing father," Ron piped up with a smirk. "Is widdle Dwaco afwaid of wiving in his gweat big mansion all by his widdle wonesome?"

"Why you little piece of tra-" Draco spat as he pulled out his wand but froze when five wands were pulled on him. The blonde made and exaggerated gesture of putting his wand away.

Ginny watched Draco closely and noticed how his fists clenched at his side.

"Potter...My mother told me to seek you out and see if you would speak on her behalf." The words looked like they physically hurt Malfoy.

"And why would he do that," Gin asked, perplexed.

"I haven't the slightest. My mother did not relay specifics, Weasley. She was adamant in her request, however, and said that Potter would know of what she was referring."

"And why would Harry want to help your twisted family," Ron goaded.

Ginny was shocked when Draco didn't take the bait.

In fact, Draco ignored Ron all together as he kept focused on Harry. "I hope you can look passed any issues you have with me or my father and help my mother."

Ginny turned to Harry to see that he actually seemed to be considering.

"I'll...think about it," Harry said after a moment, "No promises."

"I will owl you the date and time of her hearing, then." With that, Draco turned on his heel and made his way to the door.

Ginny turned to her boyfriend, "What the hell was that about?"

Harry just shrugged as he leaned back against the counter. "Mrs. Malfoy... did me a favor ... during the battle."

"What?'' Gin inquired, half-curious, half-annoyed that she was just hearing of this.

"Forget that," Ron spat. "You're not gonna help out that slime ball and his bitch of a mother are you?"

Harry shook his head distractedly, "I don't know, Ron, Okay? It was kind of a big favor but..."

"But..." Ron and Gin coaxed at the same time.

"But I don't want to talk about this right now, okay?" Harry finished haughtily.

"Ooo, someone needs a nap, "George chuckled as he tended to another customer.

"Well, that whole scene was... "Angie searched for words, "Um...random," she settled on before frowning and pointing at the youngest Weasley. "Uh, Gin, your pocket's glowing."

Ginny looked down and sure enough, the right pocket of her denims was glowing.

Her face lit up as she let go of Harry's hand and fished her journal out of her pocket and enlarged it. "She's writing me, guys!"

"Who's writing you," Angelina questioned.

"Oh...um," Ginny hesitated before her eyes rested on the squirting flowers in a little girl's hand. "Uh, Fleur. Yeah, she started writing me...sisterly bonding and all that." She turned to Harry and Ron as she spoke hoarsely, "I'm a bit parched...and I know better than to trust anything in this shop."

George chuckled, "Watch out sis, I might get a complex from all of your kind words and overwhelming confidence in my abilities."

Just then, the young girl with the flower opened a raspberry gilly water and as soon as he swallowed, she turned maroon.

Gin just raised a ginger brow at her brother as a rebuttal before turning to Angelina and giving her a hug. "You're being stupid about the Harpies captain thing. You'll be a top captain but it would be cool to have you around more... and I know a certain prat who'd be doing a jig if you stayed."

"Oi, get on, you raspy little imp before I accidentally slip belching power in your robes," George exclaimed as he waved them away.

Harry was already leading Ginny by the hand out of the shop, waving his goodbyes to George and Angie before calling over his shoulder, "Come on, Ron."

Once they were in a booth at the Leaky Cauldron, Ginny smiled and pulled out the journal again and read the entry quietly so not to be overheard through the din of muddled conversation in the busy establishment.

_Hey Gin,_

_How are you? I don't know when you'll get time to write me back so I'm just going to write everything down and anxiously await your reply. _

_So I heard through a credible though very obnoxious source that McGonagall is on a war path to find out the truth about Severus and his oaths to Dumbledore. Has she seen his memories? Who else has? What is the Order doing about the facts presented? _

_I know, I know, I'm anxious and my writing is starting to look like chicken scratch. Ron would be proud. How is he? How is Harry? Tell them 'hi' for me. I miss all of you horribly. Have those jerks write me! _

_Is everyone questioning my sanity? Oh well, let them. I regret nothing._

_I'm doing very well if you are wondering. I know the last few times we've corresponded, I've been a bit sulky and depressed but Severus surprised me yesterday and continues to do so today..._

"Mione found out about McGonagall..." Harry whispered.

"How in the blazes did she find out that,'" Ron asked in shocked amazement, "It hasn't even been a day."

Ginny shrugged.

Harry looked a bit concerned as he eyed his girlfriend. "You haven't written her since then?"

"No, when exactly would have had the time to sneak away and do such a thing last night, Harry?"

He put his hands up in surrender. "Fair point, okay. Don't bite my head off."

"I'm not!"

"You sure, Gin, "Ron asked amusingly. "You do have a tendency to turn into a dragon lady when you're properly tired."

She glowered at her brother. "Yeah, who doesn't...?" Turned her attention to the journal, the redhead began writing her friend back as she spoke to her the guys, ''The point is that Hermione wants to know what is going on."

"Who's her source," Ron asked.

"I wonder what Snape's done to get her in such a good mood,'' Harry inquired.

"Eck," Ron made a face, "No...just no."

Ginny laughed at her brother, "That wasn't even implied but apparently your mind likes hanging out in the gutter so if you're grossed out, that's your own doing."

Harry laughed.

"I just don't get it," Ron shook his head, "How could Hermione willingly be happy with that crooked-nosed tosser? There was a time she fretted over getting reprimanded for being out passed curfew. How can she be okay with now having a bounty on her head?"

"I suspect she's not all that happy with that aspect or she wouldn't want or need our help to clear her name," Ginny pointed out as she kept writing. "And as for being happy with a certain crooked-nosed tosser... You can't choose who you love... you just do."

Harry shrugged, ''I'm still not sold." When Ginny glared at him, he elaborated, "On Snape's end of things, not Hermione's. As crazy as it is, I've accepted her feelings for him."

Ginny stared at him. "Wow, that is big. _Really _big. How do you feel?"

Harry grimaced slightly as he shrugged. "Tough potion to swallow... The world is grey and all that."

She smiled as she finished writing. "Well, I'm proud of you, love." Closing the journal she looked into his tired eyes. "Is that the same potion that has you considering Malfoy's request?"

He shrugged again. "Maybe, ''

Ginny frowned, "What did Mrs. Malfoy do for you?"

"Not now, Gin. I'm tired and I really don't want to get into it."

"I think...that love's chosen me..."

Both Gin and Harry turned to Ron.

"Um... random." Ginny parroted Angie's earlier statement as she watched her brother stare googley-eyed at the back of a curvy witch in tight robes and blonde hair.

Rolling her eyes, the redhead corrected her brother, "That is lust, not love.'' She then turned to Harry. "And why would you want to help Malfoy but you drag your feet helping Hermione just cause she's with Snape?"

Ginny didn't realize how loud she was talking and didn't notice how quickly the blonde witch that Ron was ogling turned.

"Bloody hell, she saw me," Ron exclaimed in a panicked voice. "Is she looking at me? what do I do?"

Gin turn to see the witch look at them like she knew exactly what they were talking about. It sent an eerie chill down her spine.

"I'm _not _helping Malfoy, "Harry said, unaware of his surroundings. "At least... I haven't decided on the whole Malfoy thing yet but I certainly am not choosing them over Hermi-"

"Harry," Ginny hissed to shut him up as her eyes stayed trained on the blonde witch standing at the bar, staring at them.

As soon as Harry turned towards her, the blonde turned and hastily left the pub.

"What was that all about?" Harry turned to his girlfriend.

"She caught me eying her, mate, "Ron said." I was practically undressing her with my eyes. Should I go after her...? Apologize over lunch or something?"

Ginny just shook her head. "Not to bust your fragile male ego, dear brother, but I don't think she even noticed you."

Ron looked wounded and angry as he glowered back at his sister, "Why? Cause I'm sitting next to the all-powerful chosen one?"

"No, you idiot, "Ginny exclaimed exasperatedly. ''I think she heard us... knew what we were talking about."

Harry dawned a look of understanding and wariness as he dropped a galleon onto the table for Tom. "Maybe we shouldn't talk anymore of _those _two outside Grimmauld Place."

"Yeah," Ginny looked around, "You never know who's listening."

**0o0o0o0**

"So what's got your knickers in a twisht?''

Shaking himself of his thoughts, Auror Truth turned to eye his friend. "What are you on about?"

"You've been so edgy and temperamental today," Craig said before smiling wryly, "Is it your time of the month?"

Ceslav rolled his eyes. "I'm always temperamental. As my friend, you should be used to it by now," he said as they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron for some early lunch before trials started up again.

"More so than usual," Craig waved him off, "Come on Lovie-"

''I despise that nickname and refuse to answer to it!"

"Yet, every time I shay it, you anshwer, "Craig said sweetly as they walked down the busy cobblestone path of Dragon Alley, "Come on, you are always a git but you are being worshe than normal."

It was true. Ever since bumping into the Vista's the night before, Ceslav had been obsessing over Tara and just what the hell she'd been babbling.

He'd been sorely tempted to sneak into the Janus Thickey ward and find out for himself but he knew the coincidences would raise too many questions.

Instead, he decided to give it a bit more time, then he would act; discreetly of course.

Feeling his friend's eyes burning through him, Truth simply said, ''Head Auror is quite a title to fill. I've been busy...And with the Minister rearranging and going through every department with a fine-toothed comb-"

"Alright, shorry I ashked," Craig said as he yawned. "You're boring me to pieces already, friend."

"Maybe that will teach you to ask in the future.'' Craig said peevishly just as they reached the brick wall, that was already shifting.

Before either Craig or Ceslav could move, they were pummeled by a witch, hastily leaving.

Truth caught the witch and himself before they both hit the pavement.

"What in the name of Merlin..." aggravated, the Auror yanked the witch to her feet.

The moment their eyes met, he recognized her and his sneer deepened. "Ms. O'Tool."

Her eyes narrowed instantly as she yanked herself out of his grasp. "Get your bloody hands off of me!"

Craig snickered, "Uh, he just saved you from shmashing your pretty face on the cobblestone Poppet,"

The blonde just continued to glare. "You have some nerve!"

"Whoa, you are shpeaking to the Head Auror here, Love,"

She turned to the tall Scottish man and spat, ''Am I talking to you?" She then turned back to Truth. "You have some nerve wearing those robes and holding that title after what you've done!"

Ceslav glared at O'Tool as she shoved passed them and continued walking.

"Hey, "Craig said distractedly as he watched the blonde's thick hips sway as she hurried away "She looks familiar. Have I shagged her before?"

Ceslav watched O'Tool retreat for an entirely different reason. "I haven't a clue where you've been getting your wand polished.''

Craig laughed, "Well you made quite an impression."

the Head Auror nodded distractedly. "Um... She's a slighted one night stand," he lied. "If you'll excuse me, I should really try and smooth things over. Do _not_ order me the haggis!"

"Why would I? You're on your way to get some nookie," Craig laughed as he entered the pub.

Truth ignored Craig as he began following O'Tool, "Be right back." The Auror then doubled his pace, his ice blue eyes trained on O'Tool's back.

He caught up with her just before Madame Malkin's and with more force than was probably necessary, he unceremoniously yanked the witch off the busy main pathway and pulled her into a darkened alcove between two buildings and forced her up against the brick wall.

"Ah-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Ceslav pressed the rubenesque witch's front against the wall harder as he hissed, "You have a big mouth and you know nothing O'Tool, so do yourself a favor and Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

Patty attempted to push away from the wall as she spat through gritted teeth. "I know what you did to Tara..."

Ceslav's prominent jaw clenched as he turned the witch around and shoved her back against the brick wall; trapping her body with his. "And what, pray tell, have I done?"

Some of the witch's grit faltered as she struggled against the wizard and stammered, "Tara... I... I-I've been to see her. Heard what she had to say-"

"Which, correct me if I'm wrong, is a bunch of nonsensical drivel." Ceslav said with a smirk.

"It is not drivel!" Patty shouted angrily. "And soon she will be well enough to tell everyone-"

''Tell everyone what," Truth thundered as he grabbed a fistful of Patty's hair and yanked it roughly.

"That she wasn't attacked by Death Eaters...she was attacked by _you_!"

Truth yanked her hair roughly again and got so close, their noses were touching. "Prove it."

"Don't worry, I will. You can intimidate and threaten all you want to, Truth, but soon enough everyone will know what you really are."

A broad smile split Ceslav's face before he laughed. After several seconds, he sobered and locked eyes with O'Tool's. "You're on," he whispered before he roughly pressed his lips to the witch's. He bit her lower lip enough to draw blood before pulling away all together, "We'll continue this later."

Shaking uncontrollably, Patty dropped to her knees when the Auror pulled away; beginning to sob as she wiped her lips.

Licking her blood from his lips, Truth chuckled as he stepped back onto the busy path and headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

**0o0o0o0**

Standing in the kitchen area of her new home, Hermione fixed two cups of tea before slowly padding out the sliding door, out into the yard and back towards the storage shed that Severus was in the midst of making into a lab.

The pregnant witch had already mixed her possessions with the items that decorated the house. She was ecstatic when Severus put her books with his in the den and study and enjoyed being able to go out into their courtyard and just enjoy the breeze.

Hermione had read Ginny's entry and was not at all surprised that the Weasleys thought she was some sort of hostage. He smiled uncontrollably when she read that George stuck up for her because it made her feel a bit more vindicated and a little less alone in her decisions.

She hoped Kingsley would view Severus' memories and see sense because what she's kept from her friends and Severus was the fact that she really didn't want to bring their son into the world as a fugitive. She would if she had to but she held out hope that someday soon it would all work out.

Looking around, Hermione breathed deep.

_And if it doesn't work out that way, I at least want to know how safe we are here and if we'll be moving again._

The sun had set some time ago and Hermione took her time walking to the shed in the back of the yard; enjoying the crisp breeze and the way the grass felt under her feet.

Peeking in the door of the shed, she saw her wizard standing in the center of the decent sized space as he lazily waved his hands to and fro; lab Items big and small swirling about him.

"Need any help?" Hermione asked just outside the door.

In a heartbeat, all activity came to a halt as Snape turned to her. Beakers, flasks, tables, cauldrons and various ingredients hung, frozen in the air.

He smirked crookedly at her in the way that made her heart skip a beat. "Hermione, I've already told you that I don't want you near here. Some potions I have in here have adverse effects on pregnancy."

"I know I just," she looked around before eyeing him again and raising a cup. "I brought you tea."

Effortlessly, he weaved around the items frozen in air on his way to her. "Thank you," he took the cup and gave her an appreciative nod. "What is the matter, Hermione?"

Sipping on her own cup of tea, Hermione locked eyes with Severus and smiled, "Nothing."

"You are a horrible liar," he said uninterestedly but she saw something in his eyes she wanted to label concern. "Do you not like-"

"I love the house, Severus, It is beautiful and I can't wait to make it a home with you..."

Putting an arm around her, he maneuvered her to the back porch and helped her sit on the stairs after cushioning the area with a charm, "But?"

She leaned against him as he sat next to her. "But... I thought being here... in Australia was not safe for us."

"It's not... ideal," he conceded after a time.

"But... we're settling here?" she watched his profile as he looked straight ahead.

After a long moment, Severus said, ''I... didn't think finding your parents would take as long as it did. I... underestimated our situation here. I was thinking along the lines of a mission and did not take into account the... emotional aspect until recently."

Hermione chuckled, ''What did you think? We would find them the first week, take them hostage against their will, get to a country with no extradition treaties with Britain and hold them until we retrieved their memory?" When her wizard didn't say anything, Hermione stopped laughing. "Holy crickets, that is what you thought, wasn't it?"

"More or less. Hermione, I've never been... in touch with the emotional aspect of...anything. Searching for your parents, I realized I could not just take them captive. I also realized that I couldn't keep you cooped up in a hotel room. This...seemed the logical solution."

Hermione nodded, ''It's fantastic really but... I don't want to get too attached if we're going to have to leave the country."

"Hermione...one thing at a time," Severus hushed her. "Hopefully we won't have to leave here anytime soon. I certainly don't want to run about with a newborn and I'm sure you feel the same so know we will not leave unless we absolutely have to." Severus turned to locked his ink black eyes with Hermione's cinnamon ones. "I promise you that."

She kissed his cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder. They sipped on their tea in companionable silence until the witch broke it. "Severus, I was thinking. I want to grow my hair back the way it was."

"Alright."

"I figure the more I look like how my parents remember, the more chance we may have for them to recognize me."

"I don't think it works like th-"

"Maybe not, but any chance is worth it to me," She hastened to say. Watching him mull it over, she smiled when he finally nodded.

"Alright, I'll brew you a batch of hair growth potion." He stood and held out his hand to help her up, and then he moved back towards the shed.

"Tonight?" Hermione asked after him, failing to hide her disappointment.

He turned back towards her, a raven brow raised.

"It's just that..." She shrugged as she looked back at the house. "I want to be with you."

He looked a bit taken aback.

"I know that sounds pathetically needy and silly but I really enjoyed last night. Could you just stay with me until I fall asleep?" Hermione asked just before stifling a yawn.

Severus waved his hand towards the shed and she heard a slight commotion in there before the door closed by itself and Severus walked back towards her.

She looked up at him and asked timidly, "You don't mind, do you?"

The wizard simply shook his head, "I'll never mind you wanting me to be around." He cupped her cheek before moving his fingers to tunnel through her messy short frock. "Lead the way, my dear."

**0o0o0o0**

**Thank you for reading!**


	10. Surreal

**A/N- Wow, so the characters of Harry Potter don't belong to me…go figure.**

**Soooo... I know I went through the motions of posting this chapter last Wednesday. Ask me why it didn't post and I wouldn't be able to tell you. Didn't even pay attention to the lack of chapter post until this afternoon when I got a PM asking if there were no updates this week.**

**Sorry! I did post...but apparently didn't confirm or...something.**

**My bad! Many apologies!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I love reviews... Just sayin'.**

**0o0o0o0**

It was utterly enthralling and more than just a little daunting, all the emotions that flourished within him wherever Hermione was concerned.

_How could someone like her want to be around someone like me!_

Severus asked himself that question over and over again as he held his pregnant witch's slumbering form in his arms.

Severus had come to quite a crossroads a few days ago; continue on his miserable, untrusting loner path or choose to open up to the one person in his life that ever conveyed genuine interest in getting to know him.

Choosing the former would make him a miserable sod forever; constantly hearing the annoying voice in the back of his mind whispering how much of a coward he was for the rest of his days. But if he gave into the latter, he was in danger of getting too close and falling too hard.

His soft feelings could dull his razor sharp instincts. If that happened, he would be useless in protecting his family.

But Severus Snape was no coward so on that fateful afternoon before boarding the train; he had made his decision and knew quickly that he would never look back with regret.

That did not stop it all from being new and overwhelming. Worrying that that he would lose himself the more he let the newer softer side out didn't die down either.

There wasn't a whole lot Severus liked about himself but he took pride in his intelligence and his ability to intimidate.

He noticed that he was turning more and more into a bumbling lovesick dunderhead with every passing minute and just who would he be if he could no longer intimidate because of this new form of idiocy?

Looking down at the witch in his arms as she snuggled closer, the wizard smirked.

_Fuck it, when I greet her idiot friends with anything less than profound annoyance, then I'll worry._

Placing a feather-light kiss on Hermione's temple, Severus maneuvered himself out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get an early start on the day.

Showered and dressed, Snape looked his reflection over before exiting and looking in on Hermione one last time.

Glancing over on her deeply sleeping form, Severus exited their room and headed back to the shed to resume organizing the sizable area into a respectable lab.

It took him several hours but the shed slowly transformed into an area any potions master worth his salt would appreciate.

After every ingredient was in its place, Severus set to work brewing Hermione's prenatal potions as well as her hair growth potion.

It was nearly nine in the morning when the wizard entered the house again and went about brewing some tea.

With a fresh cuppa, Severus headed to the study he had unofficially claimed as his own.

"Well if it isn't the walking dead," The painted man hanging on the wall drawled uninterestedly.

"Phineas, "Snape acknowledged with an equally bored tone. "Have you been staring at the door, anxiously awaiting my arrival?"

"You think too highly of yourself, "The portrait dismissed. "So what had you up so early? Did your pussy cat toss you out?"

"Absolutely not," Hermione said as she padded into the study; freshly showered and dressed.

"Oh goody, the princess Gryffindor decided to grace us with her presence," Phineas said sarcastically.

Severus bent slightly and gave his witch a chaste kiss good morning before handing her his cup of tea.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled warmly at him.

"Sorry to break up that sickening love-stare you two have going on but I did ask you a question, Snape."

Rolling his eyes, Severus answered as he moved to sit at the desk. "I was in my lab, if you must know," he sighed as he watched Hermione lean back against his desk.

She took a few more sips of tea before handing it back to Severus, "Did you manage to brew that hair potion?"

"I did and it's sitting on the kitchen counter along with your prenatal potions."

"You didn't," Phineas said with a measure of disgust. "Say it isn't so, Severus. I can barely stomach one of my most respected Slytherins bedding the pert third of the Golden Trio because he's experiencing _feelings_... But to see _this_," the portrait shook his head. "Has she made you into a doting house wizard? Prancing about to fulfill her every whim."

"Yes, it is such a _treat_ to get harangued by a portrait in my home first thing in the morning but I think I've had my fill," Hermione said as she frowned up at the former Headmaster. Pushing off of the desk, Hermione turned to Severus and said, "We have nothing to eat here so I was thinking we could walk to that market you said was close and then possibly find a cafe or something for breakfast."

Severus wanted badly to tell Hermione that they should minimize all interaction with the outside world but he had promised her that she would no longer feel like a prisoner. So, with a nod and a slight sigh, he said, "Sounds agreeable. I'll be down in ten minutes."

When Hermione left the study, Severus heard the portrait behind him grumble, "Has that nubile succubus suckled all your brains out through your co-"

"Phineas," the wizard warned exasperatedly as he turned to the portrait, "Why such the blatant dislike for Hermione?"

"Besides the fact that she's a good for nothing mu-"

"She's the complete opposite of the phrase 'good for nothing' and I wasn't making empty threats yesterday. If you ever let that vial word slip, I will create an especially heinous curse to torture you through your portrait that you will feel in your grave."

Phineas rolled his eyes, "Relax, Snape, no need for the melodrama just because I detest your witch."

Severus eyed the painting for a long moment before speaking again. "I don't think you do."

"That statement is hollow without context, Severus. Might you titillate me by expounding on it?"

Chuckling, the wizard tilted his head to the side and scratched the scruff he had yet to shave from his face. "I do not think that you detest Hermione. You've never been one to pay any person you truly despise any time. You might let a few insults fly but not to the degree you keep targeting Hermione."

"You construe my words however you feel," Phineas said in an overly posh tone.

Ignoring the portrait, Severus continued, "I think you don't hate her as much as you are letting on but really I could care less as long as you tow the line."

"Thank you for the warning, father."

Severus smirked before asking, "Have you done what I asked of you?"

"I attempted to seek out Dumbledore last night but after he walked away from McGonagall, he was nowhere to be found."

"Well keep trying. And make sure when you do find him that you confront him in private; somewhere no one will be listening," Snape instructed, "I need to know if he set in place any contingencies for the splinter-slim chance I lived through the war."

"Yes, yes, yes, I remember," Phineas drawled before smirking. "Now run along, Severus, before your witch comes up here and snatches your balls along with what's left of your dignity."

Severus stood and shook his head. "I rather enjoy her company compared to yours anyway."

The portrait laughed.

**0o0o0o0**

"Severus," Hermione said as she looked up from meal, "What is your favorite food?"

The wizard continued perusing the restaurant as he asked, ''In what regards?"

Hermione gave him a questioning look. "I didn't know it was such a complex question."

"It isn't a complex question. The problem is that it's rather unspecific," he stated as he locked eyes with her and smiled crookedly. "I've never been all that picky with food so I can't say I have a favorite. I am, however, not all that keen on spinach."

Hermione forked the last bit of her meal. "I suppose I'm much the same. I've never cared much for spaghetti, though. The texture is just... I'm not a fan. And... I know this is blasphemous, being that I grew up in a home of dentists, but I love... _love_ salt water taffy and raspberry sticks."

"I'll keep that in mind," Severus said. "Are you sure pickles aren't on your favorites list?"

Hermione giggled, "No, I think pickles are on our son's favorite list." She watched as her wizard's eyes dropped to her stomach and became a bit softer.

She was just about to ask if he was ready to walk back home. They had already gone grocery shopping at the quaint market close to their house before crossing the street to the restaurant they were in.

Hungry and a bit winded and achy from all the walking, Hermione was grateful Severus let them eat out instead of urging her to go back home.

Hermione was aware that her wizard wasn't at all comfortable with being out in public but she felt it said a lot about his commitment to her and their relationship.

"I'll be right back," Severus said as he stood and made his way to the front counter.

Suspecting he was paying the bill, the witch looked out the window and awaited his return. When her wizard came back, he handed her a directory and a wireless house phone.

"You need to make an appointment to get checked out, Hermione."

Taking the proffered items, the witch asked, "You're okay with this?"

"Not entirely, but it's our only option at this time."

"Alright," Hermione opened the directory in search for an OBGYN.

**0o0o0o0**

Hermione walked hand in hand with Severus, feeling the whole scene very surreal.

Really, she was a very pregnant witch holding the hand of a wizard all of magical society believed to be just as evil as Voldemort. Walking down a serene suburban Adelaide street looking the picture of an expecting couple instead of law evading fugitives scarred by war.

Hermione wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time; it all really felt like a dream.

"How are you feeling, love?"

The witch felt Severus' fingers tunnel through her now curly tresses and smiled. He had found reasons to touch her long hair ever since they had left the house this morning.

The witch looked up at her wizard and nodded, "Fine, thanks." At his look of skepticism, she smiled and continued, "I was just thinking... If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up."

She was surprised when Severus laughed outright. "Hermione, if this is a dream, I'd have to seriously question your sanity."

Hermione gave him an affronted look.

"Seriously, who dreams themselves to be a fugitive of the law?"

She untangled her hand from his and smacked his arm. When Severus just laughed and reached for her hand again, the witch allowed it and they continued on the route back home.

Two blocks away from their new home, Hermione looked to Severus and asked, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Everything... Afford everything."

"I assure you, it is not underhand."

"I never thought it was but... I don't want you to burn through your savings. I'm not a person who needs a whole lot, Severus. If we need to budget-"

"Hermione, there is honestly no need to worry about our funds."

"Really?"

He looked down at her with a fond expression that was becoming more frequent as he grinned crookedly, "Really."

"Okay."

They crossed the street at a leisurely pace before Hermione broke the silence again. "I never knew professors were paid so well?"

"Your fishing is pathetically apparent, Hermione," Severus deadpanned.

"I-I wasn't-"

Severus chuckled. "Yes you were but to answer your question, professors are paid pittance for the hell we have to endure."

"Well, I suppose if Hogwarts was your home for ten months out of each year..."

"Do you really not know how obvious you are," Severus questioned before grinning, "Will it curb your curiosity if I told you I am responsible for a few rather successful patents that keep my bank account well off?"

"Wizarding patents?"

"No,"

"Well then I suppose it raises more questions than it curbs but I'll refrain from asking until whenever you are ready to talk about it."

"Why are you so worried about this?"

Hermione frowned, "Shouldn't I be? I don't want you to go broke giving me and our son what you think we need and I certainly don't want you to get caught."

Severus stopped and turned to face her. "Hermione, you needn't worry about the money or getting caught because of it, alright?"

"Alright," Hermione nodded and was just about to resume walking when she saw an orange ball of fluff bounding towards them.

"Crooks?" The witch turned to the fluff ball just in time to catch the cat as he jumped into her arms. "Crooks!" Hermione held her familiar close.

The half-Kneazle purred loudly as he burrowed his mushed face into the crook of her neck.

"Oh, Crooks... I missed you so much!" The witch couldn't help the tears that clouded her vision.

She felt Severus's hand on her back, "Hermione, I know you missed your familiar but we need to get you back home to rest."

Before she could answer him, Crookshanks turned to Severus and gave him a low growl.

Hermione laughed, "It is okay Crooks, we're not going far." She turned and pointed down the street, "You see that dark green house? Severus and I live there now."

Crookshanks purred loudly and butted his face to her cheek.

"Oh, I'm sorry, love, you have to stay with my parents."

His yellow eyes glared up at her.

"I know, I'm working on a way for us all to be together again, but you can come visit whenever you want."

"He can?" Severus drawled just behind her.

The witch looked back at her wizard who was eyeing her familiar. "Of course he can," she said with finality before taking on a look of concern. "Are you allergic?"

"No," Severus answered before sighing. "As long as he stays out of the lab, the study and our room."

Crooks growled low again as his large yellow eyes glared at the wizard.

"Why is he so mad at you?"

"I may have not been entirely pleasant to him the other day when I was keeping tabs on your parents," Severus said; wholly unapologetic.

The cat growled again.

Rolling his eyes, Severus spoke directly to the fur ball. "I told you she was fine, that was more than I needed to do. Consider yourself privileged, cat."

"His name is Crookshanks, Severus." Hermione said testily before scratching her familiars head and laughing, "Although, he's right Crooks, you are a very privileged cat to even get that much out of him."

"Hello?"

Hermione's head shot up to see her mum looking at them from the porch step. A huge smile plastered itself on her face as she said, "Hello."

Mrs. Granger's curious smile turned to a genuine one. "I'm sorry, was my cat bothering you?"

Realizing how odd it had to seem for her mother to see two strangers talking to her cat, Hermione set Crooks down and tried to explain. "No, not at all. I, uh should be the one to say sorry." Seeing her mum so close after so long really pulled at Hermione's heartstrings as tears burned her eyes again. "Um... I had a cat that looked just like him," her voice warbled and Hermione bit her lower lip; trying to get reign on her emotions. "Um, anyway, we're the Stivers. We just moved into the neighborhood."

Mrs. Granger made her way to the couple with a friendly smile and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Monica Wilkins. Are you from England?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, Surrey."

"You don't say! My husband and I are from Surrey. I must have seen you around because you look so familiar."

"Small world," Severus said from his place just behind Hermione.

Hermione's heart swelled as her smile grew brighter and she ignored the wizard behind her, "I do?"

Her mum nodded. "So did you move down here for business or pleasure?"

"Business," Severus supplied detachedly.

Hermione ignored the wizard again as she spoke to her mum, "A bit of both, actually. I wanted a...change of pace, a relaxed environment to raise our baby."

Mrs. Granger smiled, "You look like you're about due."

"I am. I actually have an appointment this afternoon to check up on him."

"Oh, you're having a little boy? Congratulations! I always wanted a little girl, myself."

Hermione's smile faltered briefly but then switched gears. "So why did you move here?"

Her mum shrugged, "Much the same, I suppose. I wanted to retire and always wanted to visit Australia. Visiting turned to living, but the retirement didn't stick, not for my husband at least. How do you like Adelaide so far?"

"It is beautiful. Maybe you and your husband could show us around sometime."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea. Here, let me give you my number and we can plan something." Mrs. Granger moved back into the house; presumably to write down her number.

"I look familiar, Severus," Hermione said quietly before turning to him and smiling wide. "I look familiar!"

He nodded, "That's a good sign."

Her smile got bigger.

In no time at all, Mrs. Granger came back and gave them a piece of paper.

Hermione took the piece of paper. "Thank you and sorry again for getting a bit emotional with your cat."

"Not at all," her mum waved at the couple. "Have a good day."

Hermione and Severus walked the rest of the way in silence.

As soon as they centered their home, Hermione went to rest on the couch and looked up at her wizard. "What does that mean? She thought I looked familiar. Does that happen with everyone who has been obliviated or is that an anomaly...?"

Severus sat beside her, "I'm not sure. I never stuck around after obliviating someone's memory. But whatever the reason, this is a good thing. It seems there is something to your theory after all."

Hermione smiled and repeated quietly, "I look familiar…"

**0o0o0o0**

**Thank you for reading!**


	11. Psycho Thinking

**A/N- Wow, so the characters of Harry Potter don't belong to me…go figure.**

**!STOP!**

**READ THIS WARNING ****VERY  ****CAREFULLY!**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS GRAPHIC ****VIOLENCE ****AND ****CONTROVERSIAL ****THEMES!**

**NOT ****COOL WITH IT? DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER!**

**0o0o0o0**

In his office, Ceslav Truth sat at his desk looking over reports.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the Head Auror glanced out of his office to see three of his Aurors just making it in from a surveillance shift, he suspected.

With a cunning smirk, Truth closed the report he had been reading and went about closing up his office for the night.

Waiting for two of the three Aurors to gather their things and leave for the night, Truth called to the third who seemed preoccupied with reading a missive at his desk.

"Auror Foley, how is your case going?"

The burly Auror looked up from the bit of parchment in his hand. "Got it wrapped up, sir; enough to charge.''

"Have you made the arrests," Truth asked.

The bulky Auror spoke distractedly as he gathered his things, "All five are in holding."

Ceslav watched as his subordinate's eyes scanned the missive again.

"And the reports, Auror Foley?"

Foley didn't answer.

"Auror Foley."

Still no answer.

"Bruno!"

Standing, Bruno tucked the missive away in his robes, "Yes, sir?"

"Did you write up your reports?"

Shaking his head, Bruno said, "Not yet, I'll do it first thing tomorrow. I just got a note from my girl-"

"I'm a fairly reasonable boss, wouldn't you say Auror Foley," Truth asked in a sigh.

Confused, Bruno answered. "You are a great boss, sir."

"I let you have an entire week off not ten days ago to spend ample time with... your 'girl'."

"Sir, it's three in the morning."

Truth continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "In the midst of an entire Ministry rebuild, did I not?"

"Yeah, but this note says it's ur-"

"_But_..." Truth's ice blue eyes pierced through Bruno's. "Vacation is over. I want that report done now so I can read it _first _thing tomorrow. Your 'girl' can wait."

Not waiting for a response, Ceslav left Bruno at his desk; a smile growing as he tuned to see the Auror sit down dejectedly and get to work.

With his usual confident stride, Ceslav made his way through the ministry to the apparition bay.

In an instant his surroundings changed from the vacant granite and marble interior of the Ministry to the dark backstreets of East London.

The Auror walked two blocks before slipping into an alley.

He came upon a door that went unnoticed by most and entered.

The door led to a large apartment complex no muggles could see.

Ceslav scaled the stairs and passed various semi-shady groups of people in the halls with a single minded focus that was frightening.

Making it to the fifth floor, Truth looked at each door until he found the number he was looking for.

Knocking, the Auror stepped aside and waited for the door to open.

"Bruno, I'm so glad you're finally here," a muffled feminine voice said as the door opened.

Ceslav blocked the entrance as he smiled darkly at the startled witch. "Hello, O'Tool."

Before she could do anything, Truth forced his way into her flat; pushing her crudely to the floor and slamming the door. "I told you we'd continue this later, Patricia." His tone was upbeat and contradicted the way he was leering at the curvy witch.

Patty got on her hands and knees, quickly crawling to the coffee table where her wand was but Ceslav towered over her and halted her movement by grabbing a fistful of her blonde hair. "Patty, Patty, Patty," Truth pulled her up to her feet. "I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut!" Turning the witch towards him, he delivered a devastating backhand to the side of her face.

Screaming in pain, O'Tool crumpled back to the ground.

"So what do you do, you owl your foolish boyfriend," he spat as he grabbed up her wand and tucked it up his sleeve. "And what were you going to say to Auror Foley? I suppose you'd tell him that I threatened your life," his voice mellowed until it sounded like they were in the midst of a friendly conversation, "But were you going to tell him that you threatened my life _first_?''

Struggling, Patty made it to her feet and wiped the blood from her mouth. "You crooked fucking wanker! I never threatened your life!"

"Oh yes you did," He sing-songed as he shook his index finger at her. "The minute you spoke of telling everyone I attacked your poor friend instead of Death Eaters."

"That wasn't a threat, that was a promise," Patty spat as she wandlessly sent the mirror hanging over her fireplace behind Truth towards his head before turning to run to the door.

Ceslav was knocked to his knees as the mirror connected to the back of his head. His vision swam but he was quickly back on his feet and tailing the witch.

Throwing his body weight into her, Truth checked her into the wall and watched her fall back to the ground before kicking her square in the ribs.

"Oh Patricia, I didn't know you liked it rough." Running his fingers over the back of his head, Truth felt the warm wetness of his blood.

Hand covered in blood, Ceslav laughed and looked down at the battered blonde. "Oh, stop your crying, O'Tool! You brought this upon yourself!"

"A-and I suppose T-Tara asked for y-you to an attack her too..."

"I DID NOT ATTACK HER," Ceslav shouted before taking a breath and continuing in a barely calm tone, "I merely asked her a question."

"You t-twisted fuck! No question c-could send her t-to the funny f-farm like t-that!"

Truth chuckled and mimicked the witch's pain-induced stuttering, "Y-You'd b-b-be s-surprised." Crouching down beside her, the Auror spoke seriously. "Patricia, I get that you are upset at the state of your friend but I'm not responsible for Tara. If you want to point the finger of blame, point it at our ancestors for inventing unbreakable vows."

The witch spat in his face to convey just what she thought of his reasoning.

Barring his teeth, Truth snatched one of Patty's ankles and dragged her away from the door.

"No! No! Let me _go_," Patty screamed.

Truth was glad they were in a magical apartment complex for all the walls were imbued with silencing charms. That meant that the witch could scream her little head off and no one would be the wiser but if someone should come knocking, he would be able to hear it. It was a nice little feature that could be manipulated at the flat owner's will if need be.

Dragging her to the coffee table, the Auror shoved everything off of it and sat down. "Let you go so you can continue to spread lies?"

He let go of the witch and then leaned over her. Blood trickled its way through his short hair and slid down his temples; dripping onto O'Tool's face.

Patty attempted to flee again but Ceslav stomped on her gut before she could sit up, causing her to squirm helplessly on the floor at the Auror's feet; gasping and wheezing her agony.

The wizard pulled a piece of mirror out of the crown of his head, got out his wand and went about mending his wound as best as he could.

Through her sobs, Patty asked, "So w-what n-now? A-Are you going t-to send me t-to St. Mungo's to live t-the rest of m-my life b-beside my best f-friend?"

Shaking his head, Ceslav frowned, "Of course not. That would raise too many flags."

"Then w-what?" O'Tool whispered brokenly before pleading, "Look, I-I won't s-say anything... I p-promise... Just l-leave! B-Bruno will b-be here any s-second."

"I know, I'm counting on him being here soon," Ceslav confided as he turned his wand on the witch and healed her superficial wounds. "And my dear Patty, _never _make a promise you can't keep."

"WHAT DO YOU _WANT_?"

"It is not what I _want _O'Tool, It is what I _have _to do."

"You don't have to do any of this!"

"Really, because I see no other viable course of action," Ceslav said. "If I let you go, you will run your mouth and make my life increasingly difficult; threatening my position and my livelihood. If you do that, I won't be able to bring justice to all the victim's that met their end at the business end of a criminal's wand; criminals like Severus Snape. I cannot let that happen." He shrugged, "And obliviating you is a tricky business that will leave loose ends I can't be bothered with." The Auror nodded at her, "So you see, I do not want to hurt you but I cannot let any of that happen. Don't you see?"

"And what about all of the people who met their end at the business end of your wand, you barmy berk!"

"That's different."

"No it isn't! You're a monster! You're evil!"

Ceslav whipped his hand out and grabbed the witch up harshly by grasping her jaw and made her sit up so they were nearly eye to eye. "The bodies on my wand have always been and always will be guilty. That's what makes me different from the monsters. That's what makes me right!"

"By whose judgment?"

Letting go of Patty, he smirked, "Society's."

"I'm not guilty of any crimes!"

Ceslav just chuckled, "My dear, who said _I_ would be the one to end you?"

The witch frowned in confusion.

Truth cleared his throat and continued, "Now, what I'm about to do now, I am not very proud of but the end result will justify it..."

"Justify what?"

"We make sacrifices every day... Aurors, I mean. As much as it sickens me, we have to make deals with criminals every day. Make a deal with a low level potion runners in order to get to their dealer. This is just like that."

"Wha-"

"The long game," Truth said. "I wish you could understand... I wish you all could understand. Everyone is so short sighted... Can't see the big picture."

"What the bloody fuck are you talking about," Patty shouted.

"You are part of a much larger picture. I have to do something rather unsavory in order to reach a much larger goal," Ceslav said before he pointed his wand at the witch and whispered, "_Imperio_!"

Patty's body sagged slightly as a serene expression washed over her face. The only things out of place in the look of serenity were her puffy eyes still leaking her tears.

Ceslav did a tempus charm to check the time.

Knowing that Bruno should be making an appearance shortly, the Head Auror placed O'Tool's wand back on the coffee table after wiping it clean.

"Auror Foley should be here at any moment," Truth stated as he raised his wand and began undoing the silencing wards; like picking an intricate invisible lock.

The witch just continued to stare at him; her glassy eyes blinking lazily.

He'd just lowered the silencing wards when there was a knock at the door. Truth smiled before whispering, "Showtime."

He stood and undid his robes, pulling out his manhood. "Suck me off, O'Tool," Ceslav commanded.

Without hesitation, the rubenesque witch sat on her haunches and reached for Truth's cock.

There was a longer, louder series of knocks.

Truth's breath hitched as his cock was enveloped in the blonde's mouth. As succulent as the sensation was, the Head Auror fought to stay on task. Raising his head, Ceslav's ice blue eyes were trained at the door.

"Ay, Patty, answer the door. It's me, love."

Timed perfectly, the witch made a loud sucking noise and moaned slightly. Truth couldn't have planned it better if he tried.

"Patty, the bloody 'ell's goin on in there?"

Admittedly enjoying how well this was playing out, Ceslav let slip a groan of his own.

"The fuck? Patty, open this door!" Bruno's knocking turned into bangs. "If you're cheatin' on me, I swear!"

Knowing Foley would be bursting in soon but not wanting to waste the state of affairs he had orchestrated, Truth fisted O'Tool's hair in his left hand to hold her still as he pumped into her mouth.

He spilled his seed all over the witch's chin just as the door was blown off its hinges.

Ceslav was just able to cancel his unforgivable on O'Tool before Bruno came over the threshold, fuming.

"Oh, Merlin...No!" Patty shrieked as realized what she was made to do.

Tucking himself away, Truth watched Bruno's face twist in hurt and ever-growing furry.

"What the _Fuck_!"

Patty scurried to her feet as she frantically wiped Truth's essence from her face and turned to her boyfriend. "Bruno, it is not what it looks like-"

"I can't _believe _you!" Bruno growled, "You said you loved me! You said I was it for you!"

"You are, baby! Please, you have to believe me, Truth made me!" O'Tool blubbered as she took a step towards Bruno.

The burly wizard bulked and spat viciously, "Keep your slag arse away from me! How could you do this to me! I loved you!"

"Bruno..."

Truth stood just behind the sobbing witch and watched the scene unfold before him intently; his wand gripped tightly in his hand.

"Bruno, please! Truth _Imperio'd_ me!"

"In my job, d'you know how many times I hear that excuse from cheating whores caught in the act," Bruno thundered, "If you don't have the decency to be honest, at least be original with your lies!" Bruno's eyes locked with the Head Auror, "And you... I looked up to you! I thought you could do no wrong!"

Truth tempered his smirk, "I am only human, Bruno. What was I supposed to do when this thick little crumpet threw herself at me?"

"No! Bruno, he's _lying_!"

"Shut up, you bint," Bruno hissed before glaring at his superior. "How long?"

"Several weeks now," Truth lied, "You should know, every time we were together, she would laugh at you for being so dumb and not figuring out that she was just stringing you along for a bit of fun."

"Please, baby...! He raped me…!"

"SHUT UP," the burly wizard shook his head; his face displaying his heartbreak.

"I told her how wrong we were with carrying it on as we did but she didn't have to speak so horridly about you."

"Please, Bruno, don't listen to him," Patty sniffled miserably.

"She thinks you are an idiot, just like everyone else in your life. Too stupid to have feelings worth caring about. She's just like everyone else in your life, Bruno," Truth fanned the flames with ease.

He was well aware of Bruno's file, his troubled childhood and his insecurities with his intelligence and abandonment.

"She always talked about leaving you."

"You fucking liar," Patty cried hopelessly; already seeing Bruno disappearing behind his hurt and rage.

When designing this scene, Ceslav always planned for Bruno to go after Patty, but not even he anticipated what was about to happen.

In a blink on an eye, Bruno lunged at Patty and gripped her neck with his ham hock hands; eyes wild.

He had snapped.

"HOW COULD YOU! I LOVED YOU! I WOULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING FOR YOU!" Bruno said through tears as he squeezed tighter around his girlfriend's neck.

Truth raised his wand and shouted, "BRUNO, LET PATRICIA GO!"

But Bruno was far too gone as he pushed Truth away like he was nothing but a lacewing fly and then continued to shout brokenly through his tears. "YOU SAID I WAS SMART, YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE...YOU SAID I WAS ALL THE WIZARD YOU NEEDED!"

Truth hit the fireplace at an odd angle and his back blossomed with breath rending pain. It took him a bit to get back to his feet.

Patty flailed helplessly as her face turned purple.

Truth waved his wand and his Patronus manifested and cut through the air en route for back up. He then made half-arsed attempt to subdue Bruno, after all, this was his plan; turn the lover's on each other, wait for them to tear each other apart and then pick up the pieces. "BRUNO, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF THE WITCH!"

Foley's shouts turned into sobs as he continued his rant, "I was going to marry you, Patty! I was saving up for our honeymoon! I was going to take you to Brazil like you've always wanted! I loved you, how could you betray me?"

Bruno was so distraught, he didn't hear Patty's neck snap or notice her body go limp.

Truth saw that the witch was dead and got serious about establishing his authority. "AUROR BRUNO FOLEY, LET GO OF MS. O'TOOL AND STEP AWAY WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! When Bruno didn't comply, Ceslav followed protocol and hexed the distraught Auror.

Bruno's bulky body dropped to the ground, Patricia O'Tool's body falling to the ground next to him.

Truth waved his wand over Patty's body to check for a pulse even though he knew there wasn't one. When the spell confirmed, he pointed his wand at Bruno and cast a binding hex just as a team of five Aurors came into the small apartment, "Bruno Foley, you are under arrest for the murder of Patricia O'Tool. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. You have a right to magical council, if you cannot afford magical council, one will be appointed to you."

The bound wizard just continued to sob on the floor,

Ceslav nodded for two Aurors to levitate the hysterical wizard to his feet. He then proceeded in patting him down. Truth took Foley's wand but what he was really looking for was the missive O'Tool had sent him. Finding it in Bruno's left breast pocket, Truth balled it tight in his fist and then instructed two of the Aurors to escort Bruno out while he, himself, followed protocol and stayed at the scene to be questioned.

While he waited for his Aurors to secure the crime scene, Truth's lips twisted into an unnervingly large smile.

**0o0o0o0**

**A/N- Okay, so I was watching a show about spurned lovers going all psycho and killing their significant others. I thought I would do my own twisted version just to show how off the radar Truth is with his crazy. He's so delusional he can rationalize everything out in his head and still come out on the side of justice.**

**Attention, dangerous wacko in isle six...dangerous wacko in isle six!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	12. Check Up

**A/N- Wow, so the characters of Harry Potter don't belong to me…go figure.**

**Thank you for taking the time out to read and review!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**All I can say is that I promise I am not going off on meaningless tangents!**

**0o0o0o0**

_So this is awkward._

Severus looked around the waiting room to see it overrun with women at different stages of pregnancy. Some were with doting dunderheads grinning from ear to ear, some without their partner at all but the majority had male partners that looked like they'd rather be anywhere else.

Severus suddenly wondered if he was naive to feel excited about figuring out how his son was doing. Did these expecting fathers know and dread something he was not privy to?

The line between his brows deepened as he frowned.

Severus hated being ignorant in any respect.

Seeing Hermione happily thumbing through some parenting magazine, Severus obsidian orbs searched the busy waiting room until he made eye contact with a gentleman who looked particularly tense.

Effortlessly, he slipped into the man's mind and searched for the information he needed.

It didn't take long to see the last visits the guy attended: How the good looking male doctor smiled a winning smile, how said doctor became very familiar with the man's wife.

Severus felt the man's anger and need to mark his territory rise up. He also noticed how the wife thought he was being ridiculous.

Slipping out of the man's mind, Severus clenched his teeth and asked quietly, "Do you have a male healer?"

"Doctor," Hermione corrected as she turned to him and shrugged. "Not sure. The receptionist said they could fit me in today due to a cancelation."

Snape crossed his arms. He wanted to tell his witch that if it was a guy, she would cancel and reschedule with a female but he was almost certain that approach wouldn't be well received."

"Crikey, isn't this a small world!"

Severus turned to see the obnoxious taxi driver from yesterday. He glared at the tall tanned man with long wavy blonde hair and flawless smile as he walked up to them.

"G'day you two, how is the day treating you so far," the taxi driver asked enthusiastically.

"Splendidly until y-" the wizard was quickly cut off by his witch.

"Splendidly, _thank_ you."

Severus eyed Hermione who was giving him a glare that very nearly rivaled his own.

"I must be a right drongo because I could have sworn you had short hair, shiela," the blonde moved closer to Hermione and slipped a lock of her hair around his finger.

Severus was up in an instant as he pushed the man back. "If you touch her again-" he was interrupted by Hermione once again as she stood and nudged him back to his seat.

"Sorry, he's a bit..."

"Possessive," the taxi driver supplied.

"Uh...protective, more like," Hermione chuckled but gave Severus a stormy glare when she turned around.

The man seemed to take that as enough of an explanation as he grinned, "No worries, mate, I've been there, done that...been put back in my place by my wife for it."

Severus just crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the man; seeming intensely uninterested in anything he had to say.

The driver looked from the woman to the man and back again before asking, "Does he ever smile?"

"All the time," Hermione answered happily as she sat down and leaned into Severus' side, "You have to be incredibly privileged to see, however."

The taxi driver chuckled, "So he's like a bunyip or...a unicorn." The man smiled wide before turning to go up to the reception desk.

"Awe, how sweet," Hermione said as she picked up another baby magazine, "He likened you to a unicorn."

Severus was not paying attention to Hermione's teasing however as he glared at to the man's back and asked, ''Why would he say that?"

"Maybe because you are the exact opposite, "Hermione chuckled. "Well, I actually haven't a clue what a bunyip is but a unicorn, babe?"

Severus did his level best not to grind his teeth as he hissed, "Would you _stop_ taking this so lightly!"

The pregnant witch sobered quickly and looked at him with concern, "Sever-"

"Shh, "Severus said as he closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Searching for a magical signature," He answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione laughed out right, then. "You think just because...?" She giggled again.

Obsidian eyes glaring at her, Severus spat, "I didn't it know I was so _hilarious_. Tell me, _queen_, what else can your bloody court jester do for you today?"

Hermione pulled away from him in shock. "Severus, relax, I wasn't laughing _at_ you."

He looked at her skeptically,

She looked at the taxi driver who was schmoozing the stoic receptionist and then back at him. "You _really_ think he's a wizard because he referenced a couple mythical creatures?"

"Hermione, why is he here?"

"I dunno. He mentioned a wife. Maybe they are expecting as well."

"But why here and at this exact time?"

"Coincidence," The pregnant witch offered.

"I don't believe in coincidences."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It figures you would be a conspiracy theorist." She must have seen that she struck a nerve because her eyes became as soft as her voice. "Because he smiles and brings up unicorns? Honey, I really think you are reading too much into one statement," she touched his forearm. "If he were a wizard, you'd feel a magical signature from his wand. Do you?"

"No, but signatures can be hidden. We probably have no magical signature to speak of..." Severus took a deep breath as he placed his hand over hers. "I... apologize for snapping."

His heart skipped when she smiled up at him and he wondered if she would always have that effect on him.

Looking around once more, the wizard leaned closer to his witch; urging her to understand the importance of what he said with his eyes. "I apologize but you need to start taking our situation more seriously. We are not as safe as you seem to think."

His intelligent witch caught on quick and nodded. "Okay, you are right; I need to be more observant but seriously, Severus. How many Aurors or wizards for that matter hang out at a muggle OBGYN office on the off chance a fugitive couple happens to stop in?"

Severus couldn't help but smile. "Point taken but I refuse to become so choosy with when and where I keep my guard up...not when our family hangs in the balance."

She took a deep breath and looked back at the taxi driver who seemed to be talking the receptionist's ear off and driving her mad. "You really think he's a wizard?"

"I have my suspicions."

She smiled sweetly at him. "So what you're saying is... business as usual?"

He turned to her, "Yes, business as usual."

"Great, well I'm glad we had this utterly pointless chat," She leaned over and kissed his lips before reaching for another magazine. "You do what you know, love. I'm going to sit here, read up on the latest breast feeding to bottle studies and put my complete and utter faith in your abilities."

Scoffing, Severus said, "So if I find he is a wizard?"

"Do whatever you need to do to keep us safe," she said as her eyes perused over an article.

"And if I have to use deadly force?"

Her cinnamon eyes left the page and locked with his ink black ones as she said, "I hope it doesn't come to that but I trust your judgment and know you wouldn't make that decision lightly." Then her eyes were back on the article again.

Right then, Severus felt the inexplicable need to scoop Hermione up in his arms and kiss her senseless.

_How can she trust me so much?_

It wasn't as if Severus hadn't wanted that level of trust from her. But to have it so willingly.

It made it all the more revered.

"So what are you two lovebirds in for?" the taxi driver asked as he sat in the seat right next to Severus.

The wizard was far from pleased as he answered tonelessly, ''We are here to see a man about a horse."

The blonde frowned before a look of understanding crept up on him and he leaned forward to speak to Hermione. "Is he always so sarcastic?"

The pregnant witch thumbed through her magazine as she nodded and quipped, "He is the king."

"Why are you here," Severus asked abruptly.

The taxi driver smirked, "I'm here to see a doctor too. I'm pregnant, couldn't you tell?"

Severus' fists clenched, not liking the taxi driver taking such an interest in them.

The blonde chuckled at himself as he began searching aimlessly through the section of newspaper he had picked up. "My wife's a doctor, that's who I'm here to see. I'm not really pregnant, that would just be wrong." He caulked his head thoughtfully, "Too cool, but wrong."

"How nice of you to clear that up for us, "Severus drawled. "We were just about to congratulate you,"

Hermione must have noticed his growing annoyance because she laid her hand on his forearm even as she forced a laugh, "Wow, a taxi driver _and _a comedian."

Severus deadpanned, "Yes, what a catch."

The blonde taxi driver laughed out right before slapping Severus on his back, ''I Like you, mate!" He then extended his hand, "The name's Eric."

Snape made no move to take Eric's hand but rolled his eyes when his witch did. "Hermione and you already know Severus,"

"Mr., Johnson."

Eric turned towards the receptionist and smiled before turning back to the couple. "That's me, gotta go see the old ball and chain." Slapping Severus' back again, Eric stood, "See you two lovebirds around, yeah? Buy the father-to-be an amber on me."

Severus glared at the man as he walked off before turning to Hermione.

"I do hope he's talking about a pint," she said with before smiling and reaching up to ruffle his short raven locks, "Looks like you made a friend."

"Hermione," he warned.

"Come on, love, Eric looks more like a beach bum than he does an Auror."

He gave her a long-suffering look.

"Alright, I'll let you keep on thinking he's a wizard hell bent on locking us up,"

"That's really all I ask," Severus said, straight faced.

"Stivers,"

Taking a slow, deep breath, Severus stood with Hermione and followed the muggle-medic through the doors and stood to the side while she was measured and weighed.

He wouldn't admit it out loud but it took Severus every ounce of discipline not to ask a thousand questions.

Once they were in an exam room, the wizard rounded on the squat woman with colorful ducks on her shirt. "Is my wife's doctor a female?"

The woman smiled at him. "Dr. Johnson is a female, yes."

"Dr. Johnson," Severus asked as he turned to Hermione.

She smirked up at him, "What are the odds?"

With a sigh, Severus moved to sit on a chair in the corner of the room, making a concerted effort not to ask any more questions.

All the muggle gadgets in the room were fascinating and off-putting all at once since most of them looked like torture devices.

It was unsettling to Severus to be around so many things he didn't at least have an academic handle on.

A beep from the muggle machine got his attention as the nurse tore off the machine from Hermione's arm.

"Alright, your blood measure looks good and your temperature is normal. If you will go ahead and undress and put this gown on, Dr. Johnson should be in shortly."

"Why did you want to know if my doctor was a female, Severus?" Hermione asked as she began divesting herself of her clothes.

Still eyeing the different gadgets in the room, Severus answered distractedly, "You think I'd be indifferent of another male situating his face in between your legs?"

"Sev-"

"No, I'll not hear it, Hermione. There is no need for such a thing. Healers don't need to do such...improper overtures just to see how the baby's getting on."

"That's because they have wands and spells to do everything for them," Hermione huffed. "We're not talking about some randy sod here."

"I believe we are," Severus' eyes moved around the room until they rested on his witch.

"Really?"

"First of all, every healer, regardless of their specialty or magical ability, is a grade 'A' sod," Severus drawled, "But a male healer who specializes in feminine parts, there is no way not to escape the title 'Randy Sod'."

Hermione was down to her bra and knickers when she scoffed. "That was rather an ill-informed statement coming from you."

Severus unashamedly moved his eyes over his pregnant witch as he shrugged, "Yes, I believe it was…but not as ill-informed as you might think."

Hermione unclasped her bra and let it slide off her shoulders, "Well, as long as _you're_ fine with that statement."

His eyes were roving her body appreciatively as he said absently, "Sorry?"

Hermione put her hands on her hips and asked, "Enjoying the view?"

"Very much so, thank you for asking," Severus said simply.

Rolling her eyes even as she blushed, Hermione shed her knickers and reached for the hospital gown and covered herself before sitting back on the exam table.

Just then there was a small knock on the exam room door before a tall black woman with Copper-colored dread locks entered.

She smiled brightly at the couple. "Good Afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Stivers, I'm Dr. Johnson. How are you both doing today?"

Dr. Johnson had an American accent that was quite unexpected.

Severus stayed silent as Hermione fell into easy conversation with the doctor.

He was mildly baffled and captivated by the backstory Hermione concocted to explain her lack of medical history.

To him, the lies were all too obvious with the way she played with her fingernails and twirled with a few of her errant curls but he knew the doctor took Hermione's words as fact.

He stayed at a distance while the two females spoke of eating habits and sleep patterns; seemingly bored but logging every one of the doctor's instructions away in his keen mind.

His attention became slightly more obvious when Dr. Johnson sat down and got a view of his witch.

"Everything looks good and you seem to be hitting all the proper milestones," the doctor summarized as she stood and moved to a piece of muggle machinery in the corner.

Severus eyed the doctor as she wheeled the contraption over to Hermione and asked with a happy smile, "Now, let's see how your little boy is doing."

Severus was out of his seat and at Hermione's side in one elegant movement.

"Hey, now daddy's interested."

Severus gave the woman doctor his best intimidating glare before he felt Hermione's hand slide into his.

"Believe me, daddy here has our whole conversation locked away and will be absolutely sure I follow your instructions to the letter." Hermione said as she smiled up at Severus.

The wizard felt like grinding his teeth when the doctor's smile got even bigger.

"Well, let's see how daddy's little boy is doing, then."

The urge to cut the doctor down to size with a few well-chosen words faded as he watched Dr. Johnson as she squirted some sort of clear gelatin on Hermione's belly before putting a gadget into the goo and sliding it around Hermione's swollen abdomen.

"Here we are," the doctor said as images started appearing on the screen.

Severus stared at the image that shifted its tiny limbs slightly, suddenly swallowed whole by the overwhelming feelings of love and fullness he had been experiencing in increasing volume these last several months.

"Look, Severus... that is our son," Hermione said as she stared at the screen; tears cascading down her cheeks and a watery smile on her face.

"Your little guy looks to be healthy and at all the proper milestones..." the doctor said as she handed a small printout to her patient.

Severus saw the small photo of his son in Hermione's fingers and swallowed hard. He bent down to catch Hermione's teary eyes as the doctor turned off the monitor and began wiping the gelatin from his witch's body. Pulling a stray curl behind her ear, the wizard spoke in a low but heart wrenchingly honest tone, "I Love you...both of you.'' His left hand moved to grasp one side of the photo.

Hermione giggled before leaning up to brush his lips with hers. "I love you both too."

Neither noticed how intently they were being watched by Dr. Johnson.

**0o0o0o0**

**Thank you for reading!**


	13. Blip On The Radar

**A/N- Wow, so the characters of Harry Potter don't belong to me…go figure.**

**0o0o0o0**

"Bollocking shite!"

Truth looked up from the parchment on his desk to see mystified expression on Craig's face as he blew into the office and gaped at him.

"What in the name of Merlin happened?"

With a sign, Ceslav focused his attention back on the parchment in front of him, "Well don't just stand there gasping like a fish, MacCallahan, shut the door."

Hearing the click of the door while the hustle and bustle of the Auror Office dimmed, Truth touched the tip of his quill to the parchment; intent on finishing his written account of the O'Tool fiasco for the records when he heard the drumming of impatient fingers. "When I told you to shut the door, I meant for you to be on the other side."

Craig, whom was leaning on the file cabinets next to the door, scoffed as he shook his head. "Not until I get details. What in the bloody hell want on last night? The buzz around the watering hole is that Foley had a psychotic break and murdered his girlfriend."

"Well then, you know exactly what happened," Ceslav replied in a bored tone as he continued writing.

"Oh, don't brush me off, you bastard," Craig came over to sit down across the desk from the Head Auror. "In case you've forgotten, I'm your best friend."

"What are we, back in fourth year," Truth asked haughtily before huffing and giving his friend his full attention. "Auror Foley did snap and yes, he did take his girlfriend's life."

"But his girlfriend was that curvy blonde we ran into yesterday outside the Leaky Cauldron... The one who seemed in a right proper state at you."

Ceslav rolled his eyes and said, "Could we get to your point any time soon? I do have work to do."

"You were the arresting officer," MacCallahan pointed out unnecessarily.

"Fine, Craig," Truth conceded. "You've already seemed to get to conclusion already but I will indulge you as I _always _do. Yes, I was...getting reacquainted with O'Tool when Foley burst through the door."

Craig clapped once as he whispered, ''I knew it!"

Ceslav continued, ''You know Auror Foley, once we gets locked on..."

"Yeah, yeah," Craig waved off as he leaned in and rested his elbows on Truth's desk. "So he came after you..."

'No," Ceslav said with an honest expression of confusion, "No, I thought he would...had planned..."

"Planned?" Craig asked as his brows furrowed.

Taking a steady breath, Truth covered, "I was fucking a taken witch. One must always plan for the possibility of being found out." Watching his friend as he processed the information and then seemed to accept it, the Head Auror moved on. "In any case, Foley went straight for O'Tool. I tried to break them apart-"

"But the oaf snapped her neck with his bear paws," Craig finished and shook his head. "He's in holding, slumped in a corner and blubbering like a trainee in his second week of Auror training," the Scotsman said with a sigh before asking, "When do you have to go before the Wizengamot?"

"From what I understand, I'm just meeting the Minister and Chief Warlock for a quick debriefing. There are trials scheduled all day today and the courtroom is already filling for the first trial today."

"Nervous?"

"Why, I followed protocol," Truth said stiltedly.

Craig shrugged, "I always get nervous with the lot of them staring at me expectantly."

Truth smiled, "No, I'm Head Auror with a spotless record. This is just perfunctory, just something to put in the records."

"When do you have to meet with Shacklebolt, then?"

"In twenty minutes," Truth answered with a hint of displeasure as he checked the time and then eyed his friend. "So, if your curiosity is sated, are we done here?"

"Oh," Craig sat straight, getting the hint, ''It is sated, but I came in here for more than my curiosity. I just got a floo call from an Auror Rushland down in Australia. It seems they had an odd and off putting occurrence in Sydney a few days ago."

Truth was only half listening as he finished writing his report, ''Yeah?"

"Seems a curious power signature registered down there."

"Yippy. Craig, I'm pressed for time, get to the point."

"Alright, keep your robes on," MacCallahan said before continuing, "Said signature raised flags for many reasons but the most prevalent are its caster is unknown-"

"Wow, you mean they might have to do some investigating," Truth said in mock shock.

Craig chuckled as he pressed on, "It's unbalanced and...Nothing ever recorded to this power. Ceslav, the power signature was one of the strongest they've ever seen. It very nearly rivals that of Voldemort and Potter."

Truth's head snapped up at that, his cold eyes searching his friend intently, "But... it's not?"

''Very nearly, Ceslav."

"Where was the signature found? Did they run a search on possible suspects?"

"No, because the lot of them are a bunch of nose-picking idiots, "Craig said in a mock elitist tone before smiling, "Of course they did. They know of no one who could produce this strong a signature. Before Dumbledore, Voldemort and that Potter boy, these power scales were nearly unheard of."

Truth's expression went dark, "Did you check for similarities in the signature with Snape or Granger?"

Craig nodded, "First thing I did but nothing matched."

Putting his quill down and rolling up his report, Ceslav stood. "So then kick it over to Germany, France and the states."

"Aye, aye, Sir," Craig stood and saluted.

Just as he stepped into the organized chaos of the Auror office, Truth paused and looked back to his friend. "Tell, Auror Rushland that we will send an Auror down to help with the investigation."

"Why?"

Because, if there is another crazed witch or wizard out there with the destructive power to rival one of the worst monster our world has ever known, it is everyone's problem. I want one of our own down there."

"Shouldn't that decision be made by head of Department of International Magical Cooperation?"

"There hasn't been any head appointed to that department yet. Just do it and I'll get it cleared with the minister," Truth ordered.

He turned to make his way to the lifts when Craig stopped him. "What now, MacCallahan?" Turning to his friend, Truth saw a rare serious expression on his face.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For last night... For losing your-"

Truth cut him off. "Please, O'Tool was nothing but a bit of trim. She served a purpose and nothing more, okay?"

Craig nodded, ''Okay," but as his friend turned and walked away, Craig's eyes followed as a frown creased his face.

**0o0o0o0**

"Look at our baby, Severus," Hermione said as she touched the now framed image lovingly.

She felt her wizard's hands slip around her waist as his chin rested atop her curly crown.

"Our son is healthy and strong," she sighed shakily as she put the framed picture on the kitchen counter and leaned against the sturdy form behind her. "I was so afraid...I haven't been checked regularly and things have been so hectic...What if...?"

"Shh, everything is fine, Hermione. It is pointless dwelling on 'what ifs'." Severus pressed a kiss into the witch's hair and asked, "Would you like something to eat?"

"Oh, no, I ate that sandwich before we left to the doctor's appointment. Are you hungry," Hermione asked as she turned in the wizard's arms. What she saw in his eyes when they locked with hers was an entirely different kind of hunger.

"I am hungry,"

"Severus...?"

Snape didn't answer Hermione's not-quite question as he bent down and stole her lips.

The lust coursing through the kiss he initiated caused Hermione to moan and pull him closer.

The kiss felt like it lasted forever and yet not nearly long enough when they parted.

"I-I..." Hermione stumbled.

"You are a linguistic savant, witch." Severus drawled.

At his tease, Hermione pulled away and liked her swollen lips, "Shut up."

His answering chuckle made her shiver happily.

"Let's go upstairs," Severus said as he offered his hand.

"Why," the witch asked confusedly but when her wizard just grinned, Hermione's lust-filled fog cleared even as anticipation coiled within her. "You...y-you said you wouldn't-"

"I said I wouldn't take you in the way we both want but,' Severus calked his head, "As I recall, we found we could have some measure of fun on the train."

Hermione felt her knees weaken, "Oh... I don't think I can make it up the stairs."

Severus' ink black eyes shimmered with a playfulness Hermione had never seen before. "Well, this is _our _house. I believe we are entitled to do whatever we want _wherever _we want."

Hermione shivered again as she leaned heavily against her wizard. "Severus, if you're teasing me...?"

"I'm not," he stated in a low whisper as his hands ghosted down her sides before grasping her waist and lifting her onto the large island counter top; making sure the sonogram picture was out of harm's way. ''I told you, witch, I'm hungry."

With a needy moan, Hermione crushed her lips against Severus', suddenly very hungry herself.

Felling his nimble fingers sliding up her thighs and inching up her cream colored sundress, the witch wrapped her legs around her wizard's waist and pulled him closer still.

The exquisite pull of anticipation settling in that lovely spot just below her belly as Severus' reached her knickers, Hermione tunneled her fingers through his short locks and-

"Rraaaaooooowww..."

Both wizard and witch paused their actions and turned their attentions to the sliding door where a very round ginger ball was sitting; two large yellow eyes staring up at them.

Hermione smiled and was just about to greet her familiar when Severus' lips were on hers again. "Severus... sever..." she squealed when he nipped her collarbone.

"Rrrraaaooowww!"

"Ooo, baby, stop. Crooks is outside," Hermione said breathily as she reluctantly pulled away from Severus.

"So," the wizard said dejectedly as he tried to pull Hermione back to him while glaring at the cat, "It is not raining and he has a home."

"Severus, he's _my _familiar. We've not seen each other in-" her breath hitched and all talking stopped as Severus cupped her damp knicker-clad apex.

"You saw him this morning. I'm sure you can both catch up in an hour or so," Severus said authoritatively, ''After we're finished."

Hermione was at an odd crossroads.

She missed Crookshanks terribly and wanted to spend time with him, but she also was a lusty mess in need of release.

Biting her lower lip, Hermione closed her eyes and spoke to her familiar. "Crooks, come back in an hour and I'll have some warm milk waiting, yeah?" With a shaky sigh, the witch nodded to Severus, who promptly picked her up like she was as light as a feather and carried her up the back stairs.

The witch began littering the wizard's neck with love nips until they arrived at their room and he set her down on their bed.

Her eyes were dark with arousal as Severus gently pulled her dress over her head and began making quick work of her bra. "I better not be the only one getting naked, Severus Snape," she said in a lusty whisper.

Stepping back, Severus unbuttoned his shirt and just managed to undo his belt before his hands were back on her.

Somehow, amidst the pawing, the couple found themselves in the middle of their bed, comfortable entwined.

Severus was suckling on Hermione's right breast as his covered erection pressed against her naked quim.

Frustrated at the lack of contact, Hermione moved her hands down to unbutton Severus' slacks.

He stopped and released her sensitive bud. "No, Hermione."

"I know, Severus. I just want to feel you... hold you,'' her small hands slid passed his waistband and took hold of the hard hot length waiting there for her.

Severus let out a low groan and involuntarily pumped his hips towards her a few times. "You are infuriating, d 'you know that?"

She giggled and nodded as her lips met his and her hand began working him slowly.

"Rrraaaowww!"

The couple froze.

"Rrrraaaooowww!"

"No," Severus growled against Hermione's lips.

They both looked over to the window to see Crookshanks sitting primly on the ledge, glaring at them.

Hermione began giggling.

"Stop laughing," Severus hissed as his jaw clenched, "this _isn't _funny!"

"No, it's not... "Hermione tried to stop laughing and failed. "But it is...!"

"RRRAAAOOOWWWW!"

"Fucking bollocking..." The wizard mumbled as his forehead rested against the witch's. "Unhand me, woman, and go tend to that menace of a cat."

Hermione did as she was told before hugging her wizard, "We can continue this later?"

"As if I'd settle for anything less," Severus said grumpily before turning to glare at the orange fur ball. "If you do this again, I will hex your fur off and tie your ratty tail into knots."

Crookshanks simply blinked slowly; deliberately so.

"Severus!" Hermione shrieked in disagreement to his threat as he rolled off of her and walked awkwardly towards the bathroom.

Covering herself with his dis-guarded shirt, the witch moved to the open the window for her familiar. "He didn't mean that, Crooks," she said softly as she scratched her cat's head.

"Oh yes, I most certainly fucking did!" Severus growled from the bathroom.

Hearing the shower start up, Hermione looked down at her cat and smiled. "How about that warm milk?"

**0o0o0o0**

**Thank you for reading!**


	14. Scared

**A/N- Wow, so the characters of Harry Potter don't belong to me…go figure.**

**0o0o0o0**

"Would you like more sugar, dear?"

Sitting in the pristinely kept kitchen of her parents' house, Hermione Granger smiled up at her mum as she offered up her teacup for another sugar cube. "Thank you mu-Monica."

Her mum smiled as she sat down at the table next to the young witch; waving off her thank you absently. "It's nothing at all, my dear."

For the last three weeks, Hermione had fully taken advantage of her mother's offer to call anytime. Only, since Hermione didn't have a phone at the house, she had simply taken to stopping by for a bit every day since first talking to her mum three weeks ago.

Originally, popping buy her parents' house was under the guise of needing a guide to show her around Adelaide but really, Hermione just missed her parents and missed them knowing who she was.

The witch didn't have a plan and she really didn't know if she was going about this in the right way or even if there was a right way to go about her particular issue. All that kept echoing in her head was her mum's voice telling her that she looked familiar.

She also hoped -probably naively so- that perhaps if she was around them enough, somehow, their memory would come back.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Hermione smiled sweetly and said, "Thank you for inviting me to tea."

"Well it's the least I could do since you helped me find my cat," Mrs. Granger said, "I'm sorry he is always on your property. Crookshanks is normally never like that."

Both women turned to the ginger cat stretched out on the kitchen floor; purring happily.

"Not a problem, honestly. I enjoy his company," Hermione said as she took another sip of her coffee.

"And your husband...? He didn't seem at all happy with Crooks being in his shed."

"Yes, well, Severus is very particular about his lab," as she spoke, the witch's eyes bulged at that particular slip up. She quickly continued on by saying, "He's a Chemist, you see."

"A Chemist? How fascinating," Mrs. Granger said wonder before saying a bit more casually, "It's a shame your husband couldn't make it to tea."

Even though her mum didn't know her, Hermione certainly knew her mother and she _knew _that tone.

Mrs. Granger was asking a question without asking anything at all.

"Um, yes... well, Severus isn't much for spur of the moment-"

"Oh, say no more," Hermione's mother chuckled, "He seemed the 'strictly regimented type'."

Hermione nodded as she remembered the argument she had with Severus at attending the tea invitation.

"Well, we all have out little quirks."

"Yes," Hermione smiled softly as she placed her tea down and rubbed her swollen belly, "That, we do."

"Is everything alright, dear?"

"Of course," the witch assured, "It is just my little boy... he's incredibly active right now."

"He's anxious to meet his mum, or he's having a little fit over all of the sugar you put in your tea," Mrs. Granger said teasingly as she finished off her tea.

Hermione sobered slightly and confessed out of the blue, "I'm scared."

The older woman's expression filled with concern as she asked, "About what?"

Hermione nibbled on her bottom lip and desperately wished she could hug her mother and seek strength in her embrace; the sort of comfort a mother could provide.

Swallowing her odd sense of loss, Hermione answered, "Oh, the usual...giving birth, going into labor and suddenly becoming a mother. I'm afraid of suddenly being responsible for a tiny life depending entirely upon me and Severus.

The witch smiled a watery smile when her mum reached over and patted her knee. "Oh, Hermione, I wish I could tell you what to expect in regards to giving birth, but sweetheart, you are already a mother responsible for a tiny life. You just haven't had the pleasure of meeting him just yet."

Hermione placed her hand on top of her mum's hand as she spoke; her voice catching a bit with emotion, "It's been... a difficult pregnancy."

At that, Mrs. Granger frowned. "Hasn't Severus been-?"

"Oh, no, no, no! That isn't what I mean," Hermione rushed to correct. "Severus has been fantastic. He makes sure I eat right, take my supplements and questions incessantly about the last time I've rested." She shook her head, "No, I guess you could say this is a high risk pregnancy."

"Oh goodness," Mrs. Granger said on a sharp inhale, "What has your doctor said?"

"Dr. Johnson has assured me that everything is going well and my son is healthy but...the first several months of this pregnancy... Well, it was a very difficult time."

There was a slight pause before Mrs. Granger assured, ''If your doctor believes all is in order, it must be because it is Hermione."

"But what if it is not," Hermione asked before she could stop herself. Seeing the shock in her mother's eyes, the witch sighed and stood, "I'm sorry mu-Monica... I shouldn't be unloading my silliness on you..." Hermione wiped the dampness from the corners of her eyes.

"Now that is just silly," Mrs. Granger dismissed as she stood. "We've been visiting with each other every day for the last three weeks and while I don't claim to know everything about you, Hermione, I _do _know you are a sweet young lady who moved at a very vulnerable time in your life and away from your friends and family."

''Even so," the witch sniffled.

"Oh, pish-posh," Mrs. Granger said as she pulled the Hermione into a hug. "I don't doubt that Severus is taking great care of you but if you need someone else to lean on or lend an ear, I would be happy to be that for you."

Hermione pulled away to look at her mother properly, ''Y-you mean that?"

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't," she smiled. "Hermione, I can't claim to know what you are going through but I do know that you have to be feeling overwhelmed."

The witch laughed then and commented, ''You don't even know the half of it."

"Honey, I'm home,"

Hermione pulled away from her mum just in time to see her father come into the den with a bright smile on his face.

"Ah, hello Hermione. How are you today?"

"I'm doing just fine, and you?"

"I can't complain," he said as he came over to shake her hand and then moved to give his wife a kiss on her cheek. "It is a beautiful day, I had mainly tooth cleanings scheduled for today, and I'm home early... A rather perfect day in my book," he smiled before asking, "Will you be staying to dinner?"

"Oh, no... Thank you," Hermione answered politely.

"Why not? Monica and I don't mind one extra."

"I should really see how Severus-"

"Awe, the illusive Mr. Stivers," Mr. Granger said with mock mysticism before chuckling, "Well, he can come over, too. I still have to meet him."

"Thank you, really,'' Hermione said as she moved to the door. "Next time."

"Let's make it tomorrow, then,'' her dad said matter-of-factly.

Hermione was struck still with his candidness before nodding, ''Tomorrow."

Mrs. Granger smiled as she followed Hermione to the door and outside. "We would love to have you and your husband over any time, Hermione, but don't feel like you have to sate Wendell's curiosity."

"I don't. Severus can leave his lab for a night and socialize for a little bit," Hermione said; only half joking with her put upon tone.

"Okay, now you go home and rest tonight and we will see you tomorrow. About 6pm?"

"We'll be here," Hermione hugged her mum briefly before stepping off of the porch.

"I meant what I said," her mother reassured, "I'm around to help you in any way I can."

''Thank you mu... Monica," Hermione said but noticed her mother's attention was focused elsewhere.

''Uh, Hermione... your jumper pocket is glowing."

Hermione looked down to see her shrunken journal glow within her pocket. She looked up hastily and smiled a nervous smile. "Oh, that's just my penlight but, uh, I should get going." the witch waved her goodbyes and began walking home, not ignorant to the questioning look on her mum's features as she turned around.

Once inside her home, the witch fished her journal out of her pocket and opened it to see familiar handwriting glow into existence.

_Hello Mione,_

_I know it's been a while since I've written you and you are likely cross but I'm really, honestly sorry. Oh, and Ron says sorry as well._

_We all miss you, Mi and that is sort of why I'm writing. Ron, Gin and I would really love to see you._

_Before you go all mental and accuse us of just wanting to see if Snape hasn't got you locked up somewhere, let me just say, yes we do want to see for ourselves. Okay?_

_More than that, though, we all just miss you being around and bossing us about._

_I must admit, I have a bit of a dilemma I would value your input on as well._

_We would like to come visit, Mione, and we will follow whatever precautions you feel you need to put in place to keep you safe._

_Love,_

_Harry._

**0o0o0o0**

"Have you tried telling that old coot that you are asking on _my _behalf," Severus asked in an annoyance as he glared up at Phineas' portrait.

The painted man's eyes rounded as he asked in mock astonishment, "Oh, I didn't know that was what you wanted me to say." He then rolled his eyes and drawled, ''I followed that barmy wizard all through Hogwarts. All he did was utter half formed riddles or smile that bloody knowing smile at me!"

With a growl of frustration, Severus took his seat at the desk and continued to pour over various ancient tomes.

"Still researching memory charms, are we?" Phineas asked from his place behind the wizard.

"Charms, hexes, ancient blood spells...potions." Severus signed as he summoned yet another book and added it to the growing pile of tomes on his desk.

"Every day you are in here looking at those books and every night you leave with nothing. I think it's time you find where your feline keeps your man parts, reattach them and tell her that her parents are fu-"

"Severus?"

''In the study," the wizard called out as he shut all the books in front of him and sent them flying back to the shelves.

Hermione came waddling in with her right hand massaging her lower back.

Severus stood and helped her sit in his chair. "What's the matter?"

"My back aches but then my back's always achy so no big deal," Hermione waved him off after giving him a peck on the cheek.

Snape leaned against the desk and with a frown. "Why didn't it you tell me?"

"Because it's no big deal," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Dr. Johnson said-"

'Here we go again," Snape stood straight and pinched the bridge of his prominent nose. "That's nearly all I've heard for the last several weeks. Hermione, Dr. Johnson could be the world's most apt doctor in her field but, at the end of the day, she is just a muggle doctor!"

"_Just_...?"

"Uh-on," Phineas said as a mischievous smile graced his painted face. "You should have found where she stashed your man bits before you said that, Severus, for now I fear she'll use them to c-"

"Will you shut it, you annoying painted man," Hermione shouted before turning back to her wizard. "What do you mean _just _a muggle doctor?"

"Hermione, please do cut down on the dramatics," Severus said even as he put one hands up in an unconscious gesture of placation. "I didn't mean it how it sounded and you know that. I simply meant that she only knows of the muggle female form during pregnancy. A _witch _has her magic to add to the arithmancy equation.

"Severus,"

Shaking his head, the wizard continued. "My point is that back pain could be nothing to a pregnant muggle, but it could mean something else entirely to a pregnant witch."

"Severus," Hermione said in a dangerously low tone, "I am already a manic ball of nerves about giving birth to our son," her eyes narrowed, "And you choose _right _now to lose your head and blow every little thing out of proportion?"

That was not the truth, or at least not in the wizard's eyes. He was merely reminding his witch that she was, in fact, a witch.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Severus mumbled, "I do not blow _everything _out of proportion.

Hermione just scoffed and said, "You just don't like Dr. Johnson."

"With good reason."

"What's the reason, then?" Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"Hermione, something is off about that woman. She's been entirely too pleasant to us. And why must she see you every week?"

The witch snickered, "Well, maybe that's because I'm her patient and going to weekly appointments is fairly normal towards the end of a pregnancy." Hermione sighed, "But I'll let you indulge your conspiracy theories.

Severus bit his tongue at her comment and instead asked, "How was tea with your mother?"

"Very pleasant," she answered as she relaxed back in the chair. "My father invited us over to dinner tomorrow night. I accepted."

Severus frowned,

"For the both of us."

Rolling his eyes, Severus opened his mouth to argue, but his witch cut him off at the knees.

''No, Severus, I don't want to hear it! You are _going _with me to dinner! _They _are my parents and _you _are my wizard. Like it or not, your paths will cross and once we restore their memory-"

Phineas chose that time to clear his throat loudly.

Severus and Hermione both turned to the portrait and glared.

He looked the picture of innocence.

"What do you want," Hermione finally snapped.

The painted wizard just shook his head." Oh nothing... cat must have my tongue," he smiled, "And my b-"

"Phineas," Severus hissed.

"What," Hermione asked, "What was he going to say?" She turned to the Portrait and asked him directly, "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing, love," Severus spoke up for the portrait as he sighed. "Alright, I'll go to dinner with you tomorrow but I will warn you here and now, Hermione, any pleasantness you believe I have starts and ends with you." He watched as she considered his statement before nodding.

"Noted,"

Nodding in satisfaction of her answer, Severus asked, did you need me to run you a bath?"

"Really, Snape? Are you not even pretending as though you have an ounce of dignity left?" Phineas asked disappointedly.

The couple ignored the painting as Hermione answered Severus' question. "In a bit but first, I need to discuss something with you."

Severus took a steady breath and braced himself or a conversation he already knew he wasn't Going to like. ''I'm listening."

"It is about my friends-"

"No," Severus shook his head, "NO!"

The witch jumped slightly at his vehemence but then asked, "What, you don't even know what I was about to say."

"Even if I didn't know the slightest thing about Lagilimancy, I could tell where this was going."

"Oh really," Hermione leaned forward in the chair, "Where, then?"

Severus bent forward and matched her glare with his own. "If It is about Potter and the

Weasleys, no doubt you want to discuss visiting them or for them to come visit you!"

The challenging glare faded from Hermione's eyes as she mumbled "Oh...But Severus...I miss them."

Standing to his full height, Severus continued, "I'll not have you risking yourself and our son by traveling back to London for the likes of them and _you _are living in fantasy land if you think I will jeopardize our small bit of sanctuary here just so you can visit with Potter and his ginger sidekicks!"

"That's right, Snape, give her the what for!"

Ignoring, Phineas yet again, Severus said and in a milder tone, ''I don't think I will ever understand your connection to those idiots-"

"Hey, they are my friends!"

"_But_, I will not belittle your feeling towards them. If you say you miss them, Hermione, I believe you. But when I say it's not safe to be around them night thee now, I need you to believe me too."

As Hermione closed her eyes and bowed her head in reluctant defeat, a tear slipped down her cheek.

That tear made the wizard swallow thickly. It truly made him sick to deny her anything.

"You are right, Severus. Of course you are right. I don't know what I was thinking," Hermione said quietly as she stood and rubbed her lower back. "I think I am going to take that bath now."

Severus stepped out of her way and watched her leave before uttering a string of profanity under his breath.

"That was magnificent," Phineas said with a bright smile. "Admittedly you were softer on her than I had hoped you'd be but-"

"Silence, Phineas," Severus said quietly but with authority as he turned towards the portrait and said, "I cannot be arsed at the moment," before exiting the study in search of his witch.

He found her in the master en suite; sniffling and wiping away tears as she stripped off her clothing.

The wizard watched helplessly as he floundered in her disappointed heartbreak.

Moving away from the bathroom door, Snape moved to their dressers to divest himself of his clothing.

Upon unbuttoning his shirt, the wizard turned to see Hermione's notebook on her pillow of their bed.

Pausing all movement, Severus focused on the journal for a long moment as he contemplated different scenarios that could give his witch what she wanted and still keep his family safe.

It was times like these when the ex-spy truly did wonder whether his former self was gone forever.

He also wondered if that was such a bad thing.

The wizard grabbed Hermione's journal up and summoned a quill.

**0o0o0o0**

Hermione's eyes opened and she blinked several times to bring her surroundings into focus.

The bedroom had a blue/gray tint to it; the coloring that came just before the sun highlighted the sky.

The witch couldn't remember what had awoken her but she felt on edge as if something was wrong.

The events of last night filtered through her sleep-muddled brain. She remembered tae with her mum and the argument with Severus. She also remembered the bath they shared and just how attentive her wizard was with his apology.

The witch smiled.

She was spooning with Severus. His arms held her close as his soft snores rustled her curls and tickled her ear.

All was right...

_So why do I feel dread coiling within me?_

Just as she asked herself that question, a stabbing pain had her curling into a ball and gasping for air.

Her hands moved to her swollen belly as another piercing ache took hold of her. "Aahh…!" It seemed as if her strained gasp was enough to wake up Snape because he was sitting up and leaning over her in an instant.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I dunno…" she lost her breath to another sharp twinge. "It hurts…!"

It was at that moment the witch had a feeling of deja vu wash over her and she gasped, "Oh Gods!"

"What,"

She cringed as Severus pulled the blankets away.

To Hermione's immense relief, the bed was not soaked with blood but it was soaked.

"Your water broke," Severus deep voice was rough with sleep.

She felt him move off of the bed and she called out his name in question before another spasm crippled her.

Vaguely, she heard a yowl and a hiss followed by the sound of something breaking and her wizard spouting expletives expertly.

Snape appeared next to her a moment later, dressed in the clothes he was wearing last night and his arms open to receive her. "Your ginger menace just shattered the Portkey I made for this event," he explained with barely contained anger as he hoisted her into his arms with little effort. "We will need to find another way to the hospital."

Hermione only half heard her wizard as another agonizing pain had her curling in on herself.

Severus made his way out of the room, down the stairs and out their front door.

Slowly, the pain, the witch was experiencing receded but Hermione knew there was something wrong. Clutching tight to Severus' shirt, Hermione tried to relay what she felt. "Sev...the baby..."

"Shh, Hermione, concentrate on your breathing," Severus said soothingly as he walked down the street to the Grangers' house.

Hermione was trying her level best to remember to breathe but every time a contraction hit her she saw nothing, felt nothing, remembered anything but pain.

Another contraction receded but the overwhelming urge to pass out remained.

Hermione opened her eyes to see that they were standing at her parents' door ringing the bell.

"Everything will be fine, Hermione," Severus said but the way his words warbled, Hermione wasn't sure whether her wizard was trying to convince her or himself.

Some measure of time later, the door opened and her father unlatched the screen. "Hell-oh! What's the matter?"

Hermione barely heard Severus as he spoke.

"Mr. Wilkins, I apologize for showing up unannounced but Hermione is in labor and we need to procure your vehicle."

"Oh my god! Hermione's in labor," Mrs. Granger shrieked from somewhere behind her husband. But then, suddenly, she was, in the witch's line of sight and asking, "How far apart are the contractions?"

"I-I don't-"the sudden pain tensed her whole body and she heard her own screams echo down the quiet suburb street.

Hermione's vision tunneled as she heard her mother faintly.

"Well don't just stand there, Wendell, get the damn keys."

It wasn't long before she felt Severus curl his body closer around hers as he sat in the back seat of the car and held her tighter as he whispered, "Everything will be fine...just...fine..."

The lurch of the car as it backed out of the driveway and moved forward felt alien to the witch but as she clutched to her wizard Hermione tried to focus on just the movement of the car and her breathing,

As she closed her eyes and the sounds around her faded into the distance, Hermione lost consciousness whispering one name.

"Severus..."

**0o0o0o0**

**Thank you for reading!**


	15. Thrombocytopenia

**A**/**N**- **Wow**, **so the characters of Harry Potter don't belong to me…go figure.**

**okay, this is the first time I've ever posted a chapter from my phone! I hope it works out.**

**Thank you ****_Snickers_**** for reading it over! ;-)**

**0o0o0o0**

_10, 9, 8..._

Severus closed his eyes and focused on counting backwards from ten once again.

The vehicle lurched to the left and then quickly jerked to the right as Mr. Granger sped to the nearest hospital.

_7, 6, 5..._

The wizard felt out of control, lost and helpless. All those feelings were not new to him, but for some reason, this situation made this familiar combination so much worse and terrifying.

Opening his eyes again, he let them move over his witch's limp form.

Any breathing he managed thus far felt like he was inhaling acid.

Hermione was unconcious, and had been for the last five minutes.

She was pale, so very pale, and her nose had started to bleed.

Leaning down, the wizard put his ear to Hermione's mouth and his left hand to her chest. He felt hope well within him as her breath brushed against his ear and her heart beat under his hand.

"Can't this blasted chunk of metal go any faster," Severus spat acidly to Mr. Granger as he softly brushed back a stray curl on Hermione's cheek.

"Only if you want me to wreck it!" Hermione's father said stiltedly as he ran another traffic light.

"We're only five blocks away" Mrs. Granger said anxiously as she turned in the front passenger seat and asked, "How is she? Have you called her doctor?"

"She hasn't come to and her nose is bleeding."

Hermione's mother's eyes widened and she whispered, "Oh, god! that's not the only place she is bleeding from...!"

Severus eyes moved down Hermione's body hastily, until he saw the blood gathering at her thighs.

Quickly, his hand moved to his witch's swollen stomach and he waited, with halted breath, to feel... anything.

Right as Mr. Granger skidded to a stop right outside the emergency doors, Severus gasped at the feel of a tiny push against his hand, followed by burst of energy he had by now learned to recognize as his son's.

Oblivious to everything else around him, Severus unlatched the car door and, cradling Hermione securely within his arms, made his way purposefully into the emergency room and right up to the check in desk.

"You, there, get off you arse and help my wife!"

The nurse behind the desk looked up to the frazzled man and asked, ''What seems to be the problem?"

"Currently? The fact that you are still sitting there instead of helping my wife," Severus spat, "She is unconcious and has been for nearly ten minutes. She went into labor and-"

"Labor?"

Apparently that was what Severus should have begun with, because the muggle nurse stood immediately and called for help in an instant.

Before Severus knew it, he was surrounded by four muggle medical professionals. When they reached for Hermione, he knew he had to let them take her but a very large part of him wanted to hold her closer and hex these muggles that would work on his Hermione in ways he knew he wouldn't understand.

With one final hug to his chest, Severus took a deep breath and focused on how Hermione had always been so confident in the muggle medical practice. With that thought fresh in his mind, he let her go.

And instantly regretted it.

His pregnant witch was placed on a movable bed and rushed away from him.

Severus quickly followed with hands clenched. "Where are you taking her?"

No one answered him as they rushed Hermione down the corridor.

All his doubts and anxiety swirled within him as he felt his magic surging within him; not entirely sure if he wanted to use it and just how it would help the situation if he did.

"Where in the bloody hell are you taking her," he thundered as he lost sight of Hermione as she was being pushed through large metal doors.

The muggle medical woman that was trailing the swarm turned on him at the door and put her hand up. "Sir, you are not allowed back here."

Severus scoffed at the small woman's actions. Having her hand up to stop him almost warranted a laugh. "Out of my way, woman, that is my wife and unborn child. I demand to know where your lot is taking her!"

However, the small Aborigine woman did not budge as she answered, "We are taking care of her. You can wait out here until we have news on her condition-"

Severus attempted to push passed her but she seemed rooted to the ground.

"If you continue to try getting passed these doors, I will have security escort you from the premises. Understood?"

Severus was about to push the nurse out of his way when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Mr. Granger.

"Come on, you don't want to be kicked of premises when your wife is here," the tall man pointed out.

"As if they could keep me away," the wizard sated with a challenging arrogance.

Hermione's father persisted, "And if you get arrested? Do you really want to spend the night held up in jail while Hermione lays here and brings your child into the world?"

Severus couldn't care less about Muggle authorities, but realized that if he was to use a great deal of magic in a muggle institution, Aurors would come sniffing.

With a measured breath, the wizard stepped away from the nurse and turned towards Mr. Granger. ''So what am I to do, then?"

Hermione's father just shrugged, "There is nothing more you can do now but wait."

Shaking with anger, Severus walked with Mr. Granger back to where Mrs. Granger was sitting on a clinically white bench.

"What happened, Severus?" Hermione's mother asked with grave concern.

"I don't know," he drawled stiltedly, "I awoke to the sheets soaked and Hermione gasping."

"Her water broke," Mr. Granger pointed out unnecessarily.

''Yes, but then she was hit with pain on a near constant basis. And then...she just lost conciousness."

"Well, she's in the best place she could be right now," Mrs, Granger said with a sigh before continuing. "I just hope they both come through alright."

Severus surveyed the stuffy, overrun room with one look and immediately felt anxious. He moved towards the windows of the waiting room, where he began to pace.

"So," Mr. Granger sidled up to him after a moment.

Not pausing his movements, Severus said, "Thank you for bringing us here, Mr...Wilkins, but you do not have to stay."

"I know we don't," Hermione's father smiled kindly, "But Hermione has become a friend over the last few weeks. My wife and I certainly want to be here for her... and for you."

Severus' steps paused slightly at that. Not knowing what to say, he normally said nothing at all, but this was his witch's father, a man he had no choice but to have a relationship with if he was going to stay in her life.

Thus, feeling awkward and slightly forced, Severus nodded his head and said, "Thank you." Those two words didn't leave his mouth often and made the wizard feel exposed, and he resumed his pacing quickly to wear off the feeling of vulnerability.

"Say, how old is Hermione?" Mr. Granger questioned in a casual tone as he looked out the windows to observe the rising sun colour the clouds red.

Severus' whole body went stiff as he turned to the man. "Eighteen,"

"Oh," he nodded. "And you?"

"Listen, I know what you are getting at and-"

"Whoa, hey, I'm not getting at anything," Mr. Granger said, holding up his hands in defense. "I merely wanted to compare age difference. I'm eleven years older than Monica." he added with a smile.

Severus surveyed the tall man for a long moment before relenting reluctantly. "I am nineteen years Hermione's senior."

Mr. Granger let out a long wistle, a sound which Snape frowned at.

Mr. Granger must have noticed his guarded expression because he smiled brightly and said, "Honestly, I'm not trying to go all hippy on you or anything, Chap, but love is love. As long as you both were concenting adults in the matter."

"We were,"

"Well, alright then."

Severus resumed his pacing and lost track of time, but knew that he hadn't even been there a half hour before he'd had enough.

"This is insanity, I'm not not waiting any longer," The wizard said, fed up and en route to the metal double doors.

"Severus, think about Hermione and your baby," Mrs. Granger said as she stood.

''I am," was his only reply as he moved toward the doors. Surprisingly, with the waiting room as full as it was and the nurses at the desk, busy with checking people in, they didn't notice as he slid through the double doors.

It was quieter on this side of the doors but still kept with the unorganized atmosphere.

Severus moved up and down the coridoors in search of his witch until he got to a corridor marked 'surgical'. He peered through the glass to see three medical workers moving around a prone body.

Not able to see facial features or even any remarkable until one medical worker moved away from the body and Severus could see a curly mane. He knew who those curls belonged to and the wizard was about to turn the corner and enter the room when he suddenly felt a tingle of magic followed by the familiar pop of Apparition

"Milli, you know I pride myself on never being awake before noon, right?"

That voice sounded very familiar to the wizard.

"I know, Eric, but I need you to focus and help me out with this spell, babe."

Severus had heard enough as he rounded the corner to see the taxi driver and Dr. Johnson standing close to the doors to the surgical bay where Hermione lay.

They had their hands up and were both concentrating hard on whatever spell they were attempting to cast.

Snape's magic surged through his body and coiled in his hands; itching to be freed at the slightest provocation.

Raising his hands, Severus felt the air swim around him before it burst forth and knocked both witch and wizard off balance.

The wizard was as quick as lightning as he moved and effectively paralized the blonde driver and rushed towards the doctor, snatching a fistful of dreads and yanking her unceremoniously to the ground.

Knee on the doctor's chest, Severus made sure it dug in painfully as his right hand circled around her neck.

When he spoke, his voice was so low and filled with venom that he barely recognized it as his own. ''Who are you?"

The doctor's eyes went wide as she struggled to breathe. "P-p-pl-ea-se...!"

Severus sneered viciously as he hissed, "If you do not tell me who you are and who you work for this instant, I will do unspeakable torture to your insides that will warrant proper pleading."

Letting go of her neck, Snape grabbed her copper colored dreadlocks, lifted her head off the ground before slamming it down on the tiled floor again; doing his level best to restrict his use of magic. "Talk. Now!"

"I-I-I-we-we don't work for anyone," the witch stammered even as she grimaced in pain.

Severus chuckled wickedly, "And you expect me to believe that?" He was just about to demand a better answer when he heard footsteps and muffled voices.

Searching around the immediate area, the wizard spotted a restroom mere feet away. Decision made, the wizard hauled Dr, Johnson off the floor and shoved her violently into the restroom, not caring as she stumbled and hit the sink.

Then, he went back to grab the petrified taxi driver on the floor by his blonde locks and dragged him into the small bathroom as well, closing the door just as the footsteps and voices rounded the corner. He listened carefully as they came closer and let out a sharp breath when they continued on.

Severus turned to see the doctor struggle to stand as she wiped blood from her mouth, Severus raised his hand and sent the witch slamming back against the wall; pinning her there.

He took a moment to lock the door and soundproof the small room, and then thundered, "What in the fuck were you casting upon my wife?"

"Nothing," the battered witch wheezed.

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me!" In the blink of an eye, Severus had locked eyes with her, and was penetrating the doctor's mind.

Smokey memories formed and then evaporated as he felt the witch struggle to push him out of her mind.

Being so very well versed in this exercise, Severus pushed back harder and harder, and finally managed to gain purchase into Dr. Johnson's mind.

He saw a younger version of herself and the blonde bum kissing on a dock, before that memory turned into whisps, and another memory came into focus. A memory of a very big and furious man seething.

It was gone as soon as it had come.

An image of blood and tears crossed his path until he was physically pulled away from Dr. Johnson and out of her mind.

Blinking several times, the wizard turned in confusion as to what had happened, before he felt a devastating right hook connect with his jaw.

As he fell against the opposite wall, Severus saw the taxi driver move over to console his wife. It was then that he realized Dr. Johnson must have canceled his spell on the bum while he was in her head.

"Honey, are you all right?" Eric asked in a distinctly American accent as he framed his wife's face.

"She won't be soon enough, "Snape answered as he stood to his full height. "And neither will you if you do not tell me what I want to know," with that he sent a hex that sent Eric back onto his knees, and screaming in agony.

"MY EYES!" Eric screamed, covering his eyes with his hands, "MY EYES!"

"What are you doing to him? Stop it!" Dr. Johnson screeched as she tried to see what was wrong with her husband.

"Nothing permanent... Yet," Severus drawled as he rubbed his jaw. "Answer my questions in a timely fasion and your precious taxi driver will keep the use of his eyes,"

Dr. Johnson glowered up at him darkly.

"Now, who do you work for? The Ministry? The Death Eaters?"

"No one," she spat.

"You expect me to believe that? So you and your husband are just a wizard and witch who happened upon us, the most wanted couple in the wizarding world?"

"I don't expect you to believe anything but it's the truth."

"AAHH... Make it _STOP!'_' Eric screamed as bloodied tears fell down his cheeks.

"I mean it, my husband and I just want to help. We do not work for anyone now please stop your curse from hurting him!''

Scrutinizing the witch for a moment, Severus waved his hand and Eric went limp on the floor, whimpering in both pain and relief.

"Milli...Vermillion...where are you?"

"I'm here, Eric," Dr. Johnson offered her hand for her husband to clutch.

"This is an awfully big coincidence,'' Severus said guardedly, still not trusting the couple.

"I isn't a coincidence." Dr. Johnson admitted. "We sought you out but it was only to help!"

"Sought us out? How?" Severus hissed, already putting a plan in place to flee the country if need be as soon as Hermione and their son were strong enough to travel.

"Dr. Johnson, are you in there?"

Severus turned to the locked door of the bathroom.

"Dr. Johnson?"

"They are probably calling me to help with the delivery of your son if they've gotten your wife stabiliized."

Severus frowned before asking, "And how am I to know helping her is what you will be doing? What spell were the two of you casting on her?"

"Not on her, over her." Eric said; void of any Australian accent.

"Dr. Johnson to surgical bay one please, Dr. Johnson, you are needed in surgical bay one." A female voice came over the intercom.

"I have to go. There might be further complications with your wife's pregnancy," the witch said as she moved to help her husband stand.

Severus was torn. How could he possibly trust this strange woman, who had only just revealed herself to him as a witch, with the two things in his life he held most dearly? On the other hand, how could he trust a group of incompetent muggles with his witch and child?

With a sigh, Severus said in an authoritive voice, ''Go, help Hermione and my son and speak about none of this to anyone."

"I won't speak a word." the witch agreed.

"I know you won't and you will bend over backwards for my witch and child because I am going to keep your husband right here with me, and if you fuck up in any way, I will take his eyes perminately and in the most torturous way imaginable."

"Alright," Dr. Johnson said shakily.

Unlocking the bathroom door, as well as canceling the silencing charm, Severus allowed the doctor to leave and help Hermione while he grabbed Eeric by his collar and pulled him out into the corridor to look on through the windowed doors.

"Y 'know, we were really only helping you out, man...Not cool," Eric said as he rubbed his bloodshot eyes.

Seeing Hermione with tubes sticking out of her arms and nose and mouth and looking deathly pale, fear gripped Severus yet again.

"What spell were you trying to maintain?" he asked.

"A blanket ward," Eric answered quietly, "A ward strong enough to hide magic and innocuous enough to not gain the mention of the ministry." he sighed, ''I'm not sure if you've read a wizarding paper lately but whatever crazy magic spike happened in Sydney is plastered all over the front pages.

"And you knew that was Hermione?"

"What? No, no one knew who caused it but when you two got in my taxi the other day... I had a hunch. "Eric smiled, ''I didn't recognize you at first but your name was a dead give away. I expected more from a spy."

Severus' eyes narrowed but he stayed silent.

"Anyway, I told Milli and she put two and two together."

"And helping," Severus prompted after several minutes silence; still clearly skeptical,

"Oh, you'll have to ask my girl about that. It's all medical and scientific and I'm pants at both,"

Just then, Dr. Johnson stepped out of the Surgical room and pulled the mask from her face. "Okay Mr, Stivers, I volunteered to come out here and tell you what is going on," She said warily, ''It looks like your wife developed thrombocytopenia which is a condition caused by low platelets in the blood... usually-"

"Yes, yes, get on with it!" Severus spat acidly. "Will she be okay? And what of my son?"

"We are running tests on your son now. Everything seems to be in order, but we'll talk more of him once I get those test results back. What we need to discuss is your wife. Her platelet count is very low and the Surgeon and attending both believe it is in her best interest to get a splenectomy."

"Will that cure her?"

''That and some medicine should get her back to herself in no time."

"Then do it," Severus said before stopping the doctor, "And I expect a full report on my son and explanation once Hermione is in recovery."

Dr. Johnson nodded and left.

"So," Eric said as he patted Severus on the back, "Congratulations, You're a dad! Do you want to go down to the cafeteria and celebrate with some grape juice?"

Severus turned to the blonde and said with a great deal of annoyance, "Shut. Up."

0o0o0o0

Thank you for reading!


	16. Baby Snape

**A/N- Wow, so the characters of Harry Potter don't belong to me…go figure.**

**Thanks Snicks. XD**

**0o0o0o0**

"Did you get the baguettes, dearie?"

Rolling her eyes as she patted soot off of her shoulders, Ginny answered with feigned sweetness, "Yes mum."

"And the carrots?"

"_Yes mum_."

"And the-"

"Mother, if it was on your list, I got it," Ginny replied irritably as she set the paper bags full of groceries down on the counter.

Molly narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Did you pick up that attitude at the market as well? Because I don't remember putting _that _on my list?"

"No, the attitude was on sale. Thought I'd pick it up cause it was _such _a bargain," Ginny said with a grin.

Wiping the flour off her hands, Molly turned to her daughter and pointed her finger; clearly over the sarcasm. "Well you can just return that smart lip from where it came, missy, and get to work with setting the table!"

Huffing indignantly, Ginny did as she was told.

It had been rather tense between Ginny and her mother ever since that night she and Harry brought up Snape's memories. The youngest Weasley didn't know why it was but everything her mother seemed to do or say irritated her.

And the reverse seemed to be true for the Weasley Matriarch.

The young witch didn't know why, but she wasn't the type to just sit back and do nothing. After she was done setting the table, Ginny turned to her mother and asked, point blank, "Why are you so angry at me?"

Molly, who was busy cutting vegetables, paused and turned to her daughter. "Excuse me?"

"Come on mum, you know what I'm talking about. Ever since that dinner with McGonagall, You've been monumentally cross with me. Is it because of the way I acted? I said I was sorry but even dad said if we acted any other way, we wouldn't have gotten anyone's attention _or _be taken seriously."

Molly was looking at her daughter with her lips pressed into a thin line. "Even if that were the ca-"

"It _is _the case!"

"It isn't!"

"Yes, it is! Mum, can't you let-"

"That is not the case Ginevra Weasley," Molly interrupted her daughter before shaking her head and saying, "I am not angry with you."

"Could have fooled me," Ginny mumbled, crossing her arms.

"I'm not," Molly's voice grew louder before her tone turned sad, "I'm...angry. Angry that I've run out of time."

Ginny frowned as she inquired, "Run out of time for what?"

Moving to the dining table, the Weasley Matriarch sat down and shook her head dejectedly. "I've run out of time to be a mother."

"_What_."

Mrs. Weasley emitted a humorless chuckle. "You're grown up now... I was in denial of it but that dinner affair opened my eyes fully. You are no longer my little girl, Ginevra. You are a young lady, a woman; old enough to make your own decisions and walk your own path. You don't need me anymore," Molly's voice broke as she continued. "None of you need me anymore."

"What are you on about, mum? Of _course _we need you," Ginny sat next to her mother. "You are and always will be my mother and I will always need you. Perhaps not in the same way as before but..."

When Ginny took her mother's hand. Molly held on tightly.

"I will _always _need you."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

The Weasley women stood and hugged each other tight before breaking apart and moving to the counter to continue preparing dinner.

"So what did you, Harry and Ron do this afternoon? Where are they anyway?" Molly looked over at the Weasley clock and saw that Ron and Harry's faces were pointing to 'lost'.

''Oh, Ron and Harry went with Dean to a muggle pub to watch a game called...uh, footie, I think. They ran into him two weeks ago at a quidditch match and got to talking again. Dean's the one that got them into that muggle game," Ginny said as she prepared the salad.

"Really? Well that is nice. Didn't you want to watch...footie?"

"I wouldn't have minded, I don't think but I was told it was officially a male bonding outing. No girls allowed. Just as well because I was invited out to lunch with Luna. Along the way we ran into Hannah. The three of us spent the afternoon in Diagon Alley; chatting and window shopping."

Ginny moved the salad to the table when the back door to the Burrow opened to Harry and Ron talking animatedly about the match they'd just watched, followed by George and Arthur. They were trailed by Percy and his fiancée who were conversing with Bill and Fleur.

Giving Harry a kiss and a hug, Ginny hurried to put the food on the table while Molly shouted over the din of conversation. "Right, you lot, no sitting at the table until you've washed your hands!"

In no time at all, the dining table was filled to the brim with both Weasleys and food.

When she was sure everyone else was distracted with conversation or the food on their plates, Ginny nudged Harry with her elbow and whispered, ''You know that message you wrote Mi?"

Hurry nodded, "Yeah... What of it? Did she write back?"

She shook her head, ''No... _He _did."

"_He_? What did _he_ say?" Harry whispered back; irritation evident in his tone.

"_He_ said we're allowed to visit...but it will be on their terms."

"Which means _his_," Harry groused before clearing his throat and asking, "What terms are those, then?''

"I'll tell you later." Ginny eyed the rest of the table and then Harry meaningfully.

Harry nodded his understanding and joined in on the conversation Ron and George were having about the likeness of football and quidditch.

Dinner was nearly through when the wards alerted every one of two people walking up the drive.

There was a knock at the door and Bill stood to answer; wand at the ready.

Even though they were in a time of peace, it was hard to relax the reactions that had become second nature during times of war.

"Good evening, Bill," a deep, familiar voice said jovially.

"Evening, Minister Shacklebolt, Professor McGonagall." Bill opened the door wide and shook Kingley's hand with a big smile, "Come in."

"Oh, I wish I had the time," Kingsley laughed, "But time is a precious commodity these days and I'm afraid I have precious little of it." Still standing at the door, he nodded and waved his greetings to the Weasley clan still sitting at the table.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood and made their way to the door.

"Are you sure you can't come in for a spot of tea." Molly asked kindly.

"I wish I could but it is getting late and my wife is waiting for me before she will sit down to dinner."

Ginny was smiling at the Minister but her eyes were on Professor McGonagall. The Gryffindor Head of House was rather quiet and reclusive since that night almost a month ago.

The young witch was just debating if she should ask McGonagall if she was doing well when she felt someone nudge her arm. She turned to see Harry leaning in.

"Did you know Kingsley had a wife?"

"Yeah," Gin answered quietly. "Only in passing or by accident or something. It wasn't public knowledge because she's a muggle and he placed her in hiding during the war."

"He's married to a muggle?" Harry asked with surprise and a look that relayed his newly deepened level of respect for their kind respected Minister.

"Yeah, who else would have him dressing so sharp in muggle suits," Ginny smiled before turning her attention back to the people at the door.

"...I'll be sure to tell her of your kind invitation," Kingsley smiled flawlessly. "But now back to business. The Chief Warlock came to my office this evening with information on a case I believe you have an interest in." At that, the tall dark skinned wizard turned to Harry and waved him over.

Ginny's heart jumped into her throat as she eyed Harry. She was dying for news to give to Hermione so her friend at least knew that she wasn't sitting on her duff.

Harry took her hand when she stood and they both walked out the door and followed the Minister who was making his way into the garden.

"Alright, well, I apologize first and foremost for interrupting your dinner, but when I got the ruling from the Wizengamot on Snape's memories, I thought it best I deliver the news myself, and as soon as possible."

Arthur cast a spell to ward them against eavesdroppers and asked, "What is the ruling?"

"The Wizengamot has finished deliberating on Snape's memories-"

"Yes, yes, you've said that... And?" McGonagall prompted hastily.

"And... they agree that Snape is not to blame for Albus Dumbledore's death."

Ginny smiled widely and was just about to throw her arms around Harry, when Kingsley continued.

"However, that doesn't absolve Snape of his other crimes. And there are many of those."

Ginny's smile faded, "So what does that mean for Snape?"

"It means... the Wizengamot will take the Dementor's kiss off of the table but he is still facing more than 300 years in Azkaban for his crimes."

"_What_?"

Everyone looked at the youngest Weasley as she shut her mouth and fought to keep it as such.

"300 years," Harry parroted.

"Yes."

"There is no way to change their mind," Ginny asked with a severe frown on her face.

Kingsley shrugged, "I suppose if you can bring more evidence of Snape being forced to follow orders due to his vows for each crime, they would be inclined to reduce Charges."

"But you saw in his memories that he was tied to obey Dumbledore without question before this second war even started," The young witch argued. "And what about Mrs. Malfoy demanding an unbreakable vow of her own?"

"The Wizengamot is looking into that and it is looking rather bad for Mrs. Malfoy at the moment. Snape's memories brought tangible evidence to the courts. Up until now it was just hearsay and blood ties we had her on. She will get her day. However, I am beginning to really wonder about all this interest in helping Snape?" Kingsley looked around suspiciously. "Is there something I should know? Is this Order business?"

Ginny looked around the small circle to her parents, her boyfriend and then back to the ground; hoping someone else would take the lead on this before she was forced to.

"Kingsley, I think we all should take a stroll to the shed for a bit more privacy and so we can all sit down," Arthur said after a stretch of time."

Sighing, Kingsley pulled out his wand and conjured his Patronus; sending a message off to his wife telling her he would be very late and to eat without him.

Ginny held Harry back as the others moved to the shed. "Have you decided on what you are going to do for Mrs. Malfoy?"

"I told you, Gin, I want to talk it over with Mione."

She sighed, "Then we need to get down there soon."

**0o0o0o0**

"You really love her, don't you?"

Severus side glanced Eric, the blonde who stood next to him, shuffling like an overexcited puppy.

"So Hermione must have known about you being good all along, right?"

Ignoring the nosy taxi driver, Severus' ink black eyes turned to his prone witch in the hospital bed.

It had been nearly three hours since they had arrived at the muggle hospital and just over half an hour since Hermione had come out of surgery. He had demanded a private room for her to recover in.

Now he, along with Eric, were waiting for Dr. Johnson to bring news of his son.

"So, are you in to _all _younger girls or is Hermione just special?''

_But, of all things holy, could the irritating blonde dunderhead shut up before I use an unforgivable on him right here..._

"Hey, were you bedding her when she was still, like, in school? You know, giving her detention for being nau-"

Eric was unable to finish his sentence because Snape's right hand had wound around his throat and cut off his breathing.

"It is so very imperative to your livelihood that you learn the meaning of the word silent." Snape hissed as he shoved Eric roughly up against the wall.

The blonde put his hands up in surrender just as his face turned purple.

With a deep breath, Snape let Eric go and walked over to the hospital bed where Hermione was sleeping; heavily sedated from medication and the after effects of anesthesia.

He brushed her curls behind her ear, the sounds of Eric hacking and gasping for breath filled the small hospital room.

"Oh, man... You _have _to sort out your anger issues," Eric said as he rubbed his neck and coughed. "I'm just curious how in the hell you two came about. It just blows my mind that that cute the little hero of the wizarding world is shacked up with you...Evil incarnate."

Severus' black eyes glared dangerously over to the blonde.

Eric held up his hands again, "Whoa...no offence," he smiled weakly.

Shaking his head, Severus brushed Hermione's cheek with his thumb before asking, "When is your wife going to bring me my son?"

As soon as he had finished his sentence, the door opened.

Severus gripped Eric's blonde locks and yanked him violently to his side before delivering a swift kick to the back of his knees.

"Eric!"

"Not so fast, witch. Stay b-"

Dr. Johnson came in holding a sleeping baby swathed in a blue blanket.

"Ugh... Okay, I take it back, dude. I'm starting to really not like you so much," the blonde said as he rubbed his scalp and the back of one of his legs simultaneously.

Severus went still as he took in the miniature wonder; not even hearing the disgruntled blonde.

"Uh...Mr. Snape, I-I mean, Stivers," Dr. Johnson's eyes widened at her slip up. "Um, here is your son."

The wizard's eyes widened as the witch placed the tiny being into his arms.

"Alright, place your arms like so...a little higher. That's it. Be sure to cradle his head, like that... There."

Time stopped and the world melted away as Severus stood there, holding his son, his eyes taking in chubby cheeks, long eyelashes, healthy pink completion and a nose that was small and soft, although he could already tell the boy would take after him in that particular feature.

It was secretly something he dreaded for his son, being that it had been a constant source of ridicule for him. But looking at the child now, seeing his features mixed with Hermione's skin tone and honey colored curls, made a curious pride swell within the wizard that he really had never felt before.

"Eric, baby, get off the ground and let me look you over," Dr. Johnson whispered as she waved her husband over.

Becoming aware of his surroundings once more, Severus' left hand bared down on Eric's right shoulder like a bird gripping its prey.

"AAAHHH!"

"Not so quick," Snape hissed as he glanced down at his sleeping son to make sure he was still peaceful. Glaring at Dr. Johnson, Severus whispered viciously. "What tests did you run on my boy?"

Raising her hands in placation, Dr. Johnson answered, "Hermione developed thrombocytopenia, we had to make sure your son hadn't developed it as well. He is also seven weeks premature. A preemie at that gestational age usually has a list of issues since they haven't had proper time to grow. We are talking respiratory distress syndrome, Intraventricular hemorrhage... necrotizing intercalates-"

"Silence, woman," Snape spat as his brow creased in concern and his eyes passed over his sleeping son again. "Then why are you not helping him? Have you looked him over properly? I swear, if you didn't... "Snape's fingers dug into Eric's shoulder, causing the blonde to cry out in pain and squirm uncomfortably. "I know hexes that would have you screaming for sanctuary in the nearest sanitarium at their mere mention."

"I DID," Dr. Johnson couldn't help but shout before she remembered her patients in the room and whispered, ''I did, I swear! I tested your son from head to toe for everything that could possibly be life threatening or even cause him the slightest discomfort! He checked out. He is healthy and strong and is not suffering from any aliments preemies this premature suffer from which is remarkable even for a magical infant!"

"So...he is fine?" At the doctor's hesitance, the wizard growled, "Is he fine?"

Dr. Johnson stepped forward and spoke softly. "There is...one thing I detected that... I'm afraid there is no cure."

"What is it?"

"Your son's... uh, his vocal chords are damaged. The muscles and the vocal folds... they haven't developed properly."

"His vocal chords?"

"Yes,"

"And what does that mean?" Severus asked even though he had already come to the conclusion himself.

Dr. Johnson looked down at her husband and then over to the still sleeping bundle secure in Snape's right arm. "I'm sorry but I don't believe your son will ever gain the ability to speak properly... If at all. He will be a mute for all of his life."

Severus' frown deepened further as he digested this new knowledge. "But he is fine otherwise?"

"Yes... remarkably." Dr. Johnson nodded. "Any minor issues he may have his magic will mend along with the magic of his parents. I'm not sure you are aware of this or not but in muggle hospitals, they keep new mothers and their children largely separated so the mother can rest and the child's vitals can be watched over. In the magical community, however, mother and child are never separated for too long because physical closeness strengthens their bonds magically and seems to mend them faster."

"So, Hermione...?"

"She will benefit from this closeness and be just fine. She will be a bit sorer than most women who have just given birth, and perhaps a bit groggier because of the medication we will be sending her home with."

"And they will be able to leave when?"

"Hermione has just given birth and had a splenectomy. Your son is premature. While I am confident both will be just fine, I still want them looked after in the hospital for another 24 to 48 hours at least," Dr. Johnson said.

"Um... hello... I-I'm still on my knees and getting my shoulder torn out down here."

Both Snape and the doctor looked down at Eric.

"May I have my husband back," Dr. Johnson asked as she reached her hand out for the blonde to take.

"And just what assurances do I have that you will not run off to the nearest Auror Office?"

"Really," the doctor questioned irritably. "I think we've both more than proven ourselves. Although I do not believe either of us could match your power or skill, Mr. Snape, my husband could have apparated away long ago and I, well, I could have easily used your son as leverage but we are both here in a room with a known and very vicious killer. I told you already, all we want to do is help."

Severus rolled these points over in his mind but before he could say anything, there was a small groan just behind him followed by a raspy whisper.

''Severus...''

**0o0o0o0**

Everything was... depthless.

Hermione felt like she was locked in a pitch black room, and buried under a pile of sand.

Her limbs felt heavy and her body didn't want to cooperate when she tried to move.

She couldn't even hear properly. Everything sounded like it was far away. And yet...

She felt Severus close.

With great effort and more than just a little difficulty, Hermione opened her mouth to call for her wizard, "Severus..."

It wasn't long before she felt his hand cup her cheek and heard him say, "Hermione, love, you are going to be just fine. And our son..."

_Son?_

Her groggy brain slowly recalled panic and pain.

_Oh no...! I went into labor!_

Immediately, her hands moved to her stomach and as she forced her eyes open; tears blurring her vision.

"_Noooo_..." she groaned as she began to struggle to sit up.

"Be still, Hermione," Severus said softly.

"My baby..." she whimpered as she felt hands hold her down and then Dr. Johnson enter her line of sight.

"Hermione, it is okay."

"_Nooo_... Severus... Our son...!"

"Hermione... Hermione... look at me,"

The stern yet caring way Severus said such a command, made Hermione still and lock eyes with him.

They were smiling...

Yes, she was drugged and panicked but it was clear to her...

Since entering into their daftly unconventional relationship, Hermione had only seen a true smile from her wizard a handful of times, and this was the first time she noticed the smile reach his eyes.

"My sweet Hermione ...our son is right here. He's fine."

She watched Severus stand straight and then present her with a blue bundle from his arms.

Somehow, her bed moved up so she was sitting up better but all Hermione could focus on was her beautiful baby boy.

It was difficult to breathe and even harder to see as emotions welled inside of her and tears began to leak from her eyes.

"My-my baby boy...!" Hermione whispered and she held her arms out for him.

She was so focused on the cherub face peeking out from the blue blanket that she did not notice Severus' unsure but oh so careful handling of their son as he passed him to his mother.

Hermione didn't need any instruction on how to hold her baby as she cradled him lovingly in her arms; running her index finger lightly over his small pink cheek.

She observed how he seemed to suckle on his tongue in his sleep and wore a small adorable frown that mirrored his father's.

"Oh Severus... "Hermione turned to her wizard and gave him a watery smile, "He is his father's son."

Severus smiled truly without reservation as he leaned over, kissed her forehead and wiped the tears from her eyes. "He is our son."

Hermione giggled and then froze as her eyes rounded.

"Hermione, what is it?" Severus asked with concern.

"Severus... W-we haven't chosen a name for him!" She looked down at her angelic little bundle and then back to her wizard. "We didn't even discuss names!"

"We've been preoccupied with other matters, love." Severus moved his left hand to twine his fingers in her flyaway curls.

"Yes but this is important! Oh gods-"

"It's alright Hermione," Severus' deep voice soothed. Let Dr. Johnson inform you of both your and our son's health, and then we can worry about names."

"I'm awake and he's in my arms, Severus, so I assume we're fine," Hermione said distractedly as she began to rattle off names in her head.

Thinking of names stopped when Dr. Johnson informed Hermione of their son likely being mute for the rest of his life.

"It's my entire fault," Hermione whispered as she shook her head and looked down at her son. "It was something I did."

"No it wasn't," Dr. Johnson assured. "These things just happen."

"Yes, but I could have prevented it! I was the one living off of stale bread and berries for the first several months of pregnancy...running around like a mad woman about the countryside trying not to get caught by Death Eaters or Snatch-" Hermione inhaled sharply. "I was tortured...that has to be the cause!"

"You were tortured," both Johnsons said in unison.

"Hermione, we don't know if that was the cause of this and even if it was, you could not have stopped it without things turning out so much worse." Severus caught her eyes and said with conviction, "Whatever caused our son to be mute is done. It is who he is and I love him regardless...just as I do you. He is otherwise healthy and that is what deserves our attention, not the 'what ifs' and 'could have beens'."

Hermione nodded as a smile parted her lips, "You're right. And do you know what else needs our attention? Picking a name for him."

"Yes. So what is his name, then?"

Hermione studied her slumbering son. "I think I will name him after his father."

"Ugh, witch, why do you want to torture him?" Severus asked with a sigh.

"You could name him after a certain handsome taxi driver," Eric offered happily.

"Over your dead body," Snape drawled.

"Severus," Hermione warned before asking, "What's wrong with giving him your name?"

"Because I've lived with the name. Trust me when I say, it's no great gift, plus, Severus doesn't fit him."

"How could a name like Severus possibly fit any baby," Eric asked before getting a slap upside the head from his wife. "Sorry...I'll shut up now."

"Well, then, what are you thinking," Hermione asked her wizard as their son began to squirm in her arms.

"He is due for a feeding," Dr. Johnson said. "Due to the medication you are on, it is not recommended that you breast feed yet, Hermione. I will go and get some formula."

"Bring the ingredients here," Severus instructed, "I want to see them before the formula is made. And go to the waiting room and inform the Grangers, if they are still there, that Hermione and the baby are fine and we will speak with them later."

Dr. Johnson nodded and grabbed her husband's arm on her way to the door. "Come on; let's give the new family some privacy."

"That was awfully thoughtful of you, remembering my parents," Hermione said when they were finally left alone with their son who was waking slowly from slumber. "As much as I want them here..."

"It would be stressful and complicated at the moment."

The witch nodded. "So, back to names...How about Lucas?"

"Too similar to Lucius," Severus shook his head.

"Ick, okay...Isaac?"

Severus didn't comment but his expression said it all.

"Well then you think of a few names."

There was a stretch of silence before he said quietly. "I am not sure how fond he will be of this name but it is a name I keep coming back to."

Hermione looked up at Severus and asked, "What is it?"

"Tacitus."

The witch's face lit up as she looked down to their little boy clearly searching for a food source and becoming more disgruntled. He opened his mouth to cry but all that came out was a breathy grunt. His discontent was short lived, though as he seemed to settle back down to sleep.

Hermione's smile faded as sadness crept in at the thought of never knowing her son's voice. She nodded, "The name fits him rather perfectly."

"So, we're in agreement?"

"Yes...Tacitus Snape, your mother and father love you so very much...you are an angel."

**0o0o0o0**

**Thank you for reading!**


	17. The Johnson's Story

**A/N- Wow, so the characters of Harry Potter don't belong to me…go figure.**

**Alright, this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be but I just flat ran out of time to write! I am very sorry to everyone expecting a longer chapter.**

**0o0o0o0**

"Oh, Hermione...he's cutter than just about anything I've ever seen!"

The young witch glowed with pride as she regarded her sleeping son in her arms and then her mother and father sitting in the visitor's chairs next to the bed. "Thank you," Hermione beamed brightly at her mother before continuing, "And thanks so much for coming. I apologize for yesterday and especially for Severus just leaving you in the dark like he did."

Mrs. Granger waved Hermione's apology away as if it were a fly. "No need to apologize, dear. Severus was a worried mess yesterday, and rightfully so, you gave us all such a fright. I'm so happy you and little Tacitus here were able to pull through just fine."

"So am I," Hermione nodded as she rearranged her little bundle of joy in her arms once more, her smile growing bigger as she again took in the sight of her sleeping son with soft loose curls on the top of his head and a tiny Snape-like frown on his little face that was peeking out of an emerald green blanket today.

_And Severus says subtlety is lost on me. _

"How did you come to the conclusion of his name," Mr. Granger asked kindly but curiously. "I mean, it fits the little tyke well but it's quite..."

Hermione nodded, "Peculiar?"

"Unique," her mother corrected.

"Well, I let Severus name him," the witch said before confessing, "I'm pants at naming... anything." Giggling at a memory, Hermione said, "I mean, I named my doll Baby when I was young and I named my cat Cr-" The witch suddenly stopped as her eyes widened.

"What is it, Hermione? Is something wrong?"

"Oh...um, no...I just had a bit of pain...from the incision site." That was just a lie to appease her guests because the witch had really stopped speaking abruptly as she remembered just in time that she couldn't speak her cat's name in her parents' presence at the moment.

The couple seemed to accept her answer with sympathetic eyes before her mother asked, "Did you need me to get a nurse for you?"

"No, thank you but I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm still a bit sore but nothing I can't handle. Did I tell you that Tacitus and I will be going home tomorrow?"

"That's wonderful news," Mrs. Granger simpered happily.

"It sure is," Mr. Granger agreed with a smile before asking, "And where is the proud father?"

Hermione grinned crookedly to herself as she remembered the conversation she'd had with Severus only an hour ago. He was so reluctant in leaving her side this morning but he was also convinced that he could brew a formula for Tacitus that would far exceed the quote 'remedial at best' formula Dr. Johnson had given them. "Severus went to the house to gather up some things. He should be back soon enough."

"Did he take a taxi?"

"Uh, yeah," Hermione nodded even though that was a lie because her wizard simply apparated away.

"Hermione, dear, I don't mean to be nosey but have you and Severus considered buying your own vehicle now that you have a little one?"

The young witch opened her mouth to reply when the door opened and Eric came in.

"Oh, the Stiver's won't need their own car when they've got me around," Eric answered for Hermione as he set a steaming mug of what smelt like hot chocolate on the side table near the bed.

Eyeing Eric curiously, Hermione thanked him for the chocolate beverage even as she wondered why the blonde was speaking in an Australian accent again.

Moving around the hospital bed, Eric smiled brightly and stuck out his hand as he introduced himself. "G'day, I'm Eric, a friend of Severus and Hermione's."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger shook Eric's hand and introduced themselves as Monica and Wendell Wilkins. "We live just down the street from Severus and Hermione. How long have you known them?"

"Not long actually, I drove them home from the station when they moved here," Eric explained with a thick Aussie accent, "But me and Severus hit it off immediately. Fast friend's, us."

Hermione bit her lip to stop from laughing at the traces of sarcasm in Eric's tone.

Eric turned to her then and said, "By the way, Severus told me to bring that Cocoa before he left."

"Nearly an hour ago?"

"See, the thing is," Eric scratched the stubble on his chin as he explained sheepishly, "I kinda got lost. Did you know this building has three basements? All the markings for the cafeteria just say 'basement' but when you get into the lift it has B1, B2 and B3...what is that about? How is anyone supposed to find their way to it...? Even if they are incredibly handsome and bloody good at directions."

Hermione gave an amused huff as she said, "In other words, you want me to drink the hot chocolate before Severus comes back to hide the fact that I just got it."

Eric nodded, "Something like that. You know your hubby, when he wants something done, he wants it done right then and there."

"Yes, and yet, you still managed to bugger up a simple...request," a deep voice drawled from the hall.

Hermione and her visitors turned to see Severus in the doorway holding her beaded bag. Looking at how stiffly he was standing as well as seeing how he was trying and failing not to narrow his eyes, the witch knew Severus wasn't expecting so many people in her room and was definitely not happy about the discovery.

"Yeah...funny story th-"

"I heard it," Severus said as he stepped into the room, "And while I find a certain kind of...hilarity in your admitted dunderheadedness, I do believe telling the story twice would fall short of amusing." His obsidian eyes held Eric speechless and in his place. "I do believe I saw your wife just down the hall. Why don't you go say hello."

"No need, I'm right here," Dr. Johnson said in a chipper tone before taking in just how crowded the hospital room was. "Oh, goodness, don't we have quite the gathering. I'll come back later," the doctor said as she turned to leave the room.

"Oh, no need, doctor, we were just leaving," Mrs. Granger said as she and her husband stood.

Hermione smiled at her mom and dad with a bit of sadness. She didn't want them to go just yet but she was getting tired and still needed to shower and feed her son. Having Severus cast a scourgifying charm on her again just wouldn't do, she needed a good old fashioned scrub down. "Well, thank you so much for stopping by. Maybe you could come over for tea later on this week."

Mrs. Granger smiled as she leaned down to give the new mother a slightly awkward hug; being careful not to disturb Tacitus. "We'll see, sweetie, you'll have your hands plenty full with this sweet little angel here."

Mr. Granger, moved to the new father and shook his hand, "Congratulations Severus, no doubt Tacitus will make you a very proud father."

"He already has," Severus said quietly and Hermione could tell that while he was uncomfortable with the crowd, his words were genuine.

As the Grangers departed, Hermione watched as Severus waved his hand in the general direction of the door and it closed quietly, leaving the Johnsons in the room with them.

Severus rounded on Eric and hissed, "Refresh my memory, but didn't I tell you that Hermione was feeling a bit weak and slightly nauseous this morning? Didn't I tell you to get her hot chocolate on the double?"

Eric took a step beck, "Sure y'did, but I explai-"

"So the mother of my child has to suffer while you struggle with simple directions?"

"Severus, stop," Hermione spoke sternly and managed to get her wizard's attention. "I have the cocoa right here and I'm feeling better anyway. Eric and Vermillion are here to help us, Severus, not bow to your every whim. Stop bossing them about like lowly minions and start treating them as our friends."

Severus clenched his jaw before taking a steady breath and speaking in a measured tone, "They are not our friends."

"Maybe not yours but I enjoy their company enough and see them as such so," she eyed her wizard expectantly, "Please give them some measure of respect...for me if nothing else."

She watched his jaw clench again before he released it and nodded to her. "Very well," he said as he moved to her side and took in the sight of their son, who was now waking up and squirming within his mother's arms.

Little Tacitus' face scrunched up as his mouth opened to cry but all that could be heard was the click as his tongue separated from the roof of his mouth as well as his rushed inhales.

Hermione watched her little boy as she announced, "He's probably hungry again."

In a flash, Severus produced a bottle and handed it to her. "I made the formula and thought it best to prepare a bottle before I left the house again," he stated as he watched his son's discontent.

Hermione took the bottle, "Thank you, Severus." She touched the bottle's nub to her son's lower lip and giggled as he latched on and suckled greedily, "Someone sure is hungry this morning."

"He looks like he likes that formula better than the last," Dr. Johnson noted out loud to no one in particular.

"Of course he does, my son has exceptional taste and therefore could not possibly stand for that hospital sanctioned slop you've been forcing upon him," Severus stated condescendingly as he produced a phial from his charcoal slacks and offered it to Hermione. "And this is for you, love. It is an antibiotic potion that does the same for you as that muggle medicine however you only have to take this once and it will heal you and clear your system within twenty-four hours."

Hermione opened her mouth and let Severus pour the fuchsia colored substance in without question.

"In short, Hermione, come this time, tomorrow, you will be able to breast feed our son which is the best and healthiest thing for both of you," Snape said as he brushed his knuckles against her cheek before pulling away. "When you are finished feeding our son, you really should drink the hot chocolate."

"Yes, It will help with any soreness or fatigue," Dr. Johnson said as she moved to check Hermione's charts. "Alright, no temperature, no infection, no irritation at the incision site and your pain is at a two." She closed the file and eyed the Stiver's family, "I'd let you leave today but we have to run a few more tests on Tacitus and the closest opening the lab has for the tests is tomorrow at eight in the morning."

Hermione nodded her understanding even as she watched the doctor eye Eric, who was playing with a blood pressure cuff, and smile.

"Come on, Eric, I pulled a nightshift so I'm off now." As the doctor with copper colored dreadlocks turned to exit the room, Hermione called out to stop her. When she turned, the new mother spoke again.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Tacitus and to both of you helping us out as much as you have."

"You're welcome, it was-"

"Something that has yet to be explained," Severus interrupted.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed at her wizard's suspiciousness but had to admit that she too was rather curious of how the Johnsons deemed them worthy of their help in the first place.

"That," Eric started while pulling his blonde locks away from his face, "Is sort of a complicated and long story, mate."

"That's al-" the young witch began but was cut off by the insistent words of her wizard.

"I'm sure I'll be able to keep up," Severus drawled as he crossed his arms. "Start from the beginning and lose the accent."

Eric regarded at his wife before sighing. When he spoke again, it was without the Australian accent. "I suppose the start of the story would be found nearly sixteen years ago."

"Do tell me this will not be some longwinded autobiography of every pitiful thing you've ever done in your life," Snape said impatiently.

"You wanted an explanation, didn't you," Dr. Johnson snapped, "We're giving you one but to understand it properly, yes, you will have to listen to a bit of our life's story!"

"Haven't you heard of getting straight to the point?"

"Severus," Hermione admonished with a hiss of his name.

"Fine, you want 'straight to the point', here it is," the doctor hissed, "We killed two very affluent members of society in our youth and we've been hiding ever since. There you have it, 'straight to the point' as ordered. Now, if you don't mind," Vermillion turned towards the door once more.

Hermione was struck dumb with the new knowledge that she wasn't sure whether to believe or not. "What," was the only thing she could ask.

"That's why I wanted to start the story from the very beginning," Eric sighed. "Milli, my love, you've been up for nearly twenty-four hours, why don't you take a seat and I'll start it off," Eric said kindly as he guided his wife to one of the visitor's chairs. When she was seated, the blonde leaned against the wall and began again. "Like I said, it was sixteen years ago and I was a sixth year who had transferred from the Disney Magical Institute in California to the Marie Laveau Academy in Louisiana-"

"Wait," Hermione interrupted with wide eyes, "Disney...as in Walt Disney?"

Eric smirked, "The very same. Anyway, the school in California was wonderful but ultramodern. My father didn't believe it was teaching history and pride of heritage suitably so I moved to New Orleans. From the very first moment I stepped foot on the grounds of the Laveau Academy, my eyes rested on this beautiful witch with her short copper dreadlocks up in pigtails. I was hooked."

Vermillion smiled as she took over, "He was a gangly twig with stringy blonde hair-"

"That was back when I thought taking a dip in the ocean was just as good as a bath," Eric explained with a roguish smile.

"Oh, but that smile," the dark skinned witch sighed. "Those were far from happy times for me and even though I liked Eric and we eventually began dating that year, my life was only getting bleaker."

Hermione frowned with concern at that statement but her attention was temporarily diverted to her son as he ingested what was left of the formula in the bottle and began squirming.

Setting the empty bottle aside, Hermione turned to Severus and was surprised that his eyes were on her and not scrutinizing the Johnsons. With a small grin, she asked, "Would you like to burp him?" She was rather sure he was going to say no so when her wizard opened his arms to receive his son without any hesitance, Hermione was stunned.

She picked up the cooling chocolate beverage and sipped as she watched Severus take Tacitus in his arms and position their son on his chest so his little head could rest on his left shoulder as he began lightly patting Tacitus' back.

"I'm a descendant of Marie Laveau and thus, a member of a very affluent and ancient magical family. My father took a ridiculous amount of pride in it and, being quite competitive with his siblings, he began micromanaging every facet of my life. All my cousins were girls, you see, and I was the oldest...I had to be the best of the best. He was also quite fanatical about blood purity-"

"And since my mom is a muggle, naturally, her pops _hated_ me," Eric chimed in.

A tiny burp came from Tacitus that got everyone's attention.

Hermione watched as Severus placed their son in his bassinette before moving back to her side and giving the Johnsons his full attention.

"My father was also obsessed with passing our family's name onto his heir." Vermillion shook her head, "My parents tried for years to have another child, a son to carry on the name but it came to their attention that my mother could no longer bare children. Not accepting that knowledge, my father threw himself into finding a cure...even delving into dark arts. Over time, it made him mad. Even my mother's passing didn't stop his decent into insanity...it only fueled it. Months after my mother's death, my father thought of a solution that could only be described as psychotic."

"Heinous," Eric spat with a look of pure hatred and it struck Hermione that it was really the first time she'd seen Eric as anything other than relaxed and happy. "Milli, you don't have to tell them."

"I know but...I feel I need to in order for them to understand," Vermillion said before taking a deep breath and continuing. "My father looked to me to bare his next child. We were just beginning our seventh year when he made arrangements for me to have my own room at the academy that he could visit every night. Every night he did...and every night I fought...and lost."

"Sometimes she would be gone from classes two or three days at a time..." Eric gave a humorless chuckle, "No one put two and two together."

"I became pregnant four times that year but all of them were girls and he ordered them all aborted before I came to term; paying off a healer to do the procedures well passed the acceptable termination times." Vermillion's eyes looked far off and her voice had become hallow. "He wouldn't stop...he refused to stop, so I spoke out against him and he painted me like a crazy privileged brat who craved attention. The only person who believed me was Eric."

"I tried to make everyone see sense but no one wanted to believe that such an affluent, charismatic and powerful man of the community could be such a monster," Eric took over so his wife could gather herself. "I begged my mother to let me move back to California with Milli. I argued that the family business was more like a trade than anything I could learn in school-"

"He comes from a long line of wand makers," Vermillion supplied, looking as though she'd gotten ahold of her emotions.

"Yes, my mother relented and promised to work on my father, meanwhile I was over the moon to get Milli out of that situation but her father suspected something was up and caught us packing."

"He was never on campus during lunch," the doctor bit her lower lip. "He went straight for Eric."

"You have to understand, Mr. Laveau was a massive man...all muscle, body builder material." The blonde shook his head, "I still don't know how we got out alive."

The caramel completed witch produced a handkerchief from her white medical jacket and dabbed daintily at her eyes. "I thought he was literally going to tear Eric in two so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I screamed the death curse at the top of my lungs...unfortunately, the Head Mistress walked in at that very moment..."

"She hit the ground before she knew what was happening, I think. I just remember her vacant eyes staring at me and all I could think of was how completely screwed Milli was if we didn't get the hell out of dodge. I squirmed out of Mr. Laveau's grasp long enough to get to my wand and shout the same unforgivable."

Eric eyes caught Hermione's and she saw the guilt he still felt reflected back.

"As we ran from the campus, the word 'murderers' kept chanting in my head. It was so unfair because Milli was the one being tortured relentlessly and no one lifted a finger to stop it but when we were forced to defend ourselves...to save ourselves, we were labeled the soulless monsters."

"It was all over the papers the next day," Vermillion whispered, "It even managed to garner muggle attention."

"We killed two very affluent people in the magical community. There was no way authorities would be lenient or listen."

"There was no way we could hide anywhere in America, no matter how low we flew under the radar."

"So we ran," the blonde placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "We flew as fast as we could to Cuba where we were able to live in peace for a bit."

"That's where we got married...but, somehow, some Auror from the states found us and didn't care much about the lack of extradition treaties between Cuba and the US."

"We ran from country to country for seven long years before we realized...they would never stop looking for us-"

"Not unless they believed we were dead," the doctor cut in.

"So, in Russia, we staged a very bloody and fiery accident involving a broom and a small aircraft. Milli had worked for a doctor in Cuba and she had enough sense to take a little of our blood every couple weeks and store it so we could spread it throughout the crash site. We just sat tight and watched for the news to circulate through the papers."

"Weeks passed, and then months with no sign of Aurors sniffing around. We decided to move one last time and Eric wanted some place with a beach and warm weather. After winter in Moscow, I was inclined to agree wholeheartedly."

"We moved here and Milli went to medical school while I decided to drive a cab," Eric shrugged as he smiled. "We both decided that staying in the magical community completely would be too risky so we live and work as muggles-"

"But we have a few connections to the magical world and Eric still makes wands for our close friends."

"More as a hobby than anything else."

"So," the young witch's brow furrowed, "Eric and Vermillion Johnson aren't your real names, are they?"

"No, they aren't."

"And befriending us?"

"That's very real. It was through the papers and our friends that we learned of the rising tensions in the UK as well as hearing of the war." Eric chuckled as he looked at Snape, "They made you into Rosemary's Baby."

"I'm sure that would sting more if I understood the reference," Severus deadpanned.

"The point is," Vermillion said with slight amusement, "We heard for months of how horrible you were. Then, there was all of this buzz about an exceptionally smart witch fighting next to Harry Potter. You two were at the exact opposite ends of the popularity spectrum and then suddenly there were reports of the two of you fleeing the country together."

"I didn't think much of it-"

"But couldn't let it go. Why would such an intelligent witch let herself be brainwashed by such an evil wizard?"

Hermione shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but the blonde spoke first.

"Unless you were smart enough to see the truth," Eric chuckled. "Milli was convinced that, if the papers were true, you hadn't shacked up with Snape because you had gone to the dark side but rather Snape wasn't as evil as he was made out to be. I thought my lovely wife was romanticizing about something that couldn't possibly be but when you two got in my cab...Holy Hades, my wife's a damn genius."

"And you felt the need to help us because...?" Severus prompted.

"Because we know what you're going through...we know what it's like to be viewed as psychotic or soulless or complete monsters. We know what it's like living on the run, never knowing who will recognize you and alert authorities. We know what it's like to not be understood." Vermillion summed up, "And with a baby to care for, if Eric and I can do anything to help you out, we want to do it."

Severus raised an elegant brow and said, "How generous but we can manage."

"Quite it, Severus," Hermione scolded, "If we have the opportunity to gain allies...friends, then I don't see why we wouldn't."

"Because allies just stab you in the back down the road," Severus answered stiltedly.

"Well, I doubt they'd do anything since they've given us enough information to make it very difficult on them if they were so inclined to do such a thing," Hermione pointed out before giving the Johnsons an embarrassed smile, "Not that I think you would do anything like that."

"No, really, it's okay, we understand that it's very hard to trust anyone in the position you two are in," Vermillion stood, "but really, all we want to do is help out. I'll be back in the morning but you have my cell number and you can call that at any time."

Eric followed his wife to the door but before he left, he turned to the new parents and offered, "I'm not sure if you two still have your wands or not, I imagine not, but if you need new and untraceable wands, I can make them for you."

Hermione exchanged glances with Severus before her wizard turned to Eric. It looked as if he wanted to decline Eric's offer but after a measured breath, Severus nodded, "That would be...appreciated."

Eric looked as though he'd just caught Santa Clause putting presents under his tree. "Alright, I'll get started on them then." With that, the blonde left Severus and Hermione alone with their sleeping son.

**0o0o0o0**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
